


Фата-моргана

by First_officer



Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962), Star Trek
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Drama, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В одной далекой, далекой галактике, на планете, под названием Земля, во время, которое земляне обозначают как "начало двадцатого века" и которое было ознаменовано одной из самых жестоких войн в истории, на фоне бескрайних песков и бесконечного неба происходит встреча голубоглазого британского разведчика (позывной "Лоуренс Аравийский") и предводителя арабского восстания принца Фейсала, прозванного в отчетах "Спок". Во встречу такого масштаба невольно замешиваются другие персонажи, которых вы, несомненно, легко узнаете; каждый из них с удивительной точностью занимает свое место в механизме судьбы, призванном свести и разделить, сломать и спасти, и уж точно - навсегда изменить тех, кто к нему причастен. Битвы и беседы, отчаянные времена - отчаянные нравы; и безвозмездно данная, сводящая с ума невыносимая легкость бытия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Абидос. Египет

**Author's Note:**

> Данный текст посвящен Alizeya и написан для победителя благотворительного аукциона "helping hands" - Котик.  
> 

**Название:** Фата-моргана  
**Автор:** First officer  
**Бета:** gavrusssha, Турмалин  
**Артер:** tikota  
**Верстка, дизайн:** First officer  
**Категория:** слеш  
**Жанр:** экшен, драма, приключения, романс, кроссовер  
**Размер:** макси ( слов)  
**Вселенная:** Star Trek x Лоуренс Аравийский  
**Рейтинг:** NC-21  
**Пейринг:** Гарри Митчелл/Джим Кирк; Хан Нуньен Сингх/Джим Кирк; Спок/Кирк; Маккой/Чехов  
**Персонажи:** Скотти; Арчер; Пайк; Маркус; персонажи из биографии полковника Лоуренса - Дауд и Фаррадж, Дахум.  
**Предупреждения:** графическое описание сексуального насилия и жестокого обращения; подробное описание военных реалий начала прошлого века; авторские анахронизмы; некоторый ООС персонажей, обусловленный требованиями второй вселенной.  
Автор не ставил перед собой задачу точно придерживаться исторических реалий, каковые несут в фике сугубо декоративную функцию. Несоответствия некоторых описываемых событий задокументированным фактам обусловлены именно этим.  
**Саммари:** в одной далекой, далекой галактике, на планете, под названием Земля, во время, которое земляне обозначают как "начало двадцатого века" и которое было ознаменовано одной из самых жестоких войн в истории, на фоне бескрайних песков и бесконечного неба происходит встреча голубоглазого британского разведчика (позывной "Лоуренс Аравийский") и предводителя арабского восстания принца Фейсала, прозванного в отчетах "Спок". Во встречу такого масштаба невольно замешиваются другие персонажи, которых вы, несомненно, легко узнаете; каждый из них с удивительной точностью занимает свое место в механизме судьбы, призванном свести и разделить, сломать и спасти, и уж точно - навсегда изменить тех, кто к нему причастен. Битвы и беседы, отчаянные времена - отчаянные нравы; и безвозмездно данная, сводящая с ума невыносимая легкость бытия.  
**Дисклеймер:** права на историю Лоуренса Аравийского принадлежат его правопреемникам; права на персонажей Стар Трек - студии.  
**От автора:** данный текст посвящен Alizeya и написан для [ победителя](http://afriendinneed.diary.ru/p200545396.htm?from=last&discuss) благотворительного аукциона "helping hands" - Котик.  
Надеюсь, вам понравится эта история, дорогая Котик. Сил нам всем, добра и здоровья побольше \\\//  
Благодарю работавшую со мной команду: замечательную, позитивную художницу и отчаянных, суровых бет) Без вас ничего бы не вышло)  


**Вместо предисловия:**  
«Мы годами жили, как придется, один на один с голой пустыней, под глубоко равнодушным к людским судьбам небосводом. Днем нас прожигало до костей пылающее солнце, соревновавшееся с сухим, раскаленным, пронизывающим ветром. Ночами мы дрожали от холодной росы, остро переживая свою ничтожность, ибо на мысли о ней не мог не наводить бесконечно глубокий, почти черный купол неба с мириадами мерцающих, словно объятых каждая собственным безмолвием, звезд. Мы - это занятая самою собой, словно всеми позабытая армия, без парадов и муштры, жертвенно преданная идее свободы, этого второго символа веры человека…

Нам, равнодушным ко злу, которое мы навлекали на других или испытывали на себе,  
казалось зыбким даже ощущение физического бытия; да и само бытие стало эфемерным. Вспышки бессмысленной жестокости, извращения, вожделение - все было настолько поверхностным, что совершенно нас не волновало: законы нравственности, казалось бы, призванные ограждать человека от этих напастей, обернулись невнятными сентенциями. 

Мы были молоды и здоровы: горячая кровь неуправляемо заявляла о своих правах, терзая низ живота какой-то странной ломотой. Лишения и опасности распаляли этот жар, а невообразимо мучительный климат пустыни лишь подливал масла в огонь. Нигде вокруг не было места, где можно было бы уединиться, как не было и плотных одежд, которые прикрывали бы наше естество. Мужчина открыто жил с мужчиной во всех смыслах этого слова.

То, что сейчас представляется бессмыслицей или садизмом, в походе или сражении казалось либо неизбежным, либо не заслуживающим внимания».

 _Томас Эдвард Лоуренс_  
«Семь столпов мудрости»  
___________________________________________  
Фата-моргана - редко встречающееся сложное оптическое явление в атмосфере, состоящее из нескольких форм миражей, при котором отдалённые объекты видны многократно и с разнообразными искажениями.

  
**Глава 1. Абидос. Египет**

Кто видит слишком далеко, неспокоен сердцем.  
Не печалься же ни о чём заранее и не радуйся тому, чего ещё нет.  
_Древнеегипетская мудрость._  


«Восставшим обоих полов всего мира, тем, кто борется за свободу любого рода, я посвящаю это исследование об их товарищах, художниках…» - как странно звучало это газетное эхо Лондона в жарком, чужеземном Египте. Недавно прибывший из Бейрута Джим Кирк, молодой археолог, пробежался взглядом по первым строчкам скандальной статьи. Все это казалось таким далеким: сырой, туманный город с его станками и промышленностью, спешащими людьми, машинами, выставками и изобретениями. Он сидел у гранитного блока, обработанного человеком тысячелетия назад, в сутолоке идущих раскопок ощущая себя более свободным, чем дома. Его «побег» казался началом больших приключений. Во всяком случае, именно так предпочитал Джим видеть монотонную работу у Питри. Подальше от непонимающих взглядов семьи, язвительности добрых друзей, сарказма начальства и тишины комнат. Ближе к полевой работе, где он что-то значил даже с учетом его низкого происхождения и отсутствия денег.

Мечтал ли Кирк найти сокровища? Конечно. Маловероятный исход, однако, привлекающий многих европейцев в эту страну. Джим желал воочию увидеть не расхищенную гробницу, но увозить могильное золото домой он не хотел. И хотя местных суеверий Кирк не разделял, но любил послушать у костра удивительные истории о богах, когда-то ходивших по этой земле. Он делал пометки на полях новенькой записной книжки, рядом с иероглифами, которые зарисовывал для Питри, в его обязанности входила так же организация рабочих бригад, проверка снаряжения и опись найденного. Интендантская, ничем не примечательная работа, но она давала ему ясность ощущений, смысл в бесполезном существовании аристократического ублюдка. Чувствуя, как встающее солнце накаляет воздух, уничтожая тень, в которой он присел, Джим оглянулся. 

Питри ждал его. Этот странный человек, о котором Кирк много слышал дома, здесь, в тесных туннелях на раскопках предпочитал ходить абсолютно голым. И при случае охотно упоминал это в беседе за бокалом приличного бренди. Внизу действительно было жарко и душно. Иногда в полутемных ходах и камерах кружилась голова, и Кирк предпочитал палящее небо пустыни тесноте подземелий. Но Питри, кропотливо роющий, как крот, никому не давал поблажек. Даже «своему мальчику» Джиму, которого по-отечески опекал и также по-отечески таскал за уши за нерасторопность и безделье. А бездельниками по определению Питри считал всех, кто проводил на раскопах меньше двадцати часов в сутки. 

Кирк зевая от недосыпа, подсвечивал себе фонариком. Может действительно раздеться хотя бы по пояс? Одежда в духоте липла к телу. И, надо сказать, местные хлопчатобумажные ткани годились в этом климате лучше, чем то, что он привез с собой. Дойдя до поворота, Джим эту идею отбросил. Джентльмену не пристало… Хотя, спустившись на еще один ярус, Кирк решил, что не такой уж он и джентльмен. В конце концов, внебрачный сын ирландского аристократа может себе позволить побыть дикарем в этой варварской стране. Решив завтра обязательно купить что-то похожее на одежду местных, Джим окликнул Питри. Тот отозвался, не отрываясь от работы:

— Наконец-то! Смотри! Видишь этот рисунок? Зарисуй мне, что под ним написано, и отошли в Лондон. 

Кирк послушно погрыз карандаш и присел рядом со стеной, пока склонившийся в углу археолог работал кисточкой. Это Питри ввел моду на такой вид раскопок. До него копали лопатами — так тратилось гораздо меньше времени, но артефакты из-за подобного небрежного отношения часто повреждались. За это Питри считал всех других археологов варварами и расхитителями гробниц. Действительно, многие ничего не сдавала в музеи Каира, а просто увозили найденное домой и на продажу. Вывозили все, что могли, включая мумии людей и животных. Повальная мода на древности сделала археологию прибыльным бизнесом. Джим сам видел, как грузили сотнями мумии кошек, которые якобы отлично подходили для удобрения полей в Англии. А мумии людей иногда растирали на снадобья, иногда выбрасывали, вынимая из саркофагов. Кирк помнил эти черные ссохшиеся фигуры на белом песке. Кем они были когда-то? Чего хотели достичь? Ему хотелось заглянуть под бинты, но он удерживал себя от нездорового любопытства. Просто — даже смерть здесь казалась другой. Искатели сокровищ рисковали нарваться на немилость богов, древние ловушки, укусы змей и скорпионов и все равно копали ночами напролет, просеивая пески Гизы в поисках зарытого золота. На черном рынке отлично шло все: от колец до золотых пластин с текстами, которые навсегда терялись в личных коллекциях для истории. Питри посреди этого пиратского пиршества казался странным чудаком с идеалами. Может, поэтому Кирку с ним так легко работалось, потому что он чувствовал интерес Питри к прошлому, тайнам и загадкам, превосходящий жажду наживы. Джим порисовал еще какое-то время, прежде чем спросить:

— Пирамида, по словам Геродота, строилась двадцать лет. Я прикинул количество блоков использованных при постройке, по разлету сторон и высоте. Это примерно 2,3 миллиона по 2,5 тонн каждый. Получается, в день рабочие ставили 315 глыб. Это примерно по 13 глыб в час. Работая с общим весом около 32 тонн. Что же это были за рабочие такие? Или египтяне сильно выродились с тех пор, мистер Питри?

Иронию молодого коллеги Уильям Питри не поддержал. Он сам задавался вопросами, на которые не знала ответа современная наука. Его рабочие едва ли смогли бы двигать такие глыбы с такой скоростью, даже с учетом хорошего питания. Но какая технология делала возможным такое строительство много веков назад? Кабинетная идея, что большое количество народу решало этот чисто технический вопрос, была нелепа. Они просто не видели того, что видел он. А видел Питри очень многое. Может быть, слишком многое для того, чтобы говорить об этом. 

— Да, возможно они потеряли часть своих знаний с течением времени, мистер Кирк. – Уильям, раздевшийся, как обычно, не выглядел веселым или нелепым. В тусклом свете электрических ламп Джим прочел на лице мастера смутное сомнение.

— Я заметил, что пирамиды, которые старше по возрасту, сохранились гораздо лучше, чем пирамиды пятой династии. И что технологии их строительства разительно отличаются. Казалось бы, более новые пирамиды должны сохраниться лучше, но все, что они из себя представляют сейчас — всего лишь груда камней. Хотя они и меньше, и, следовательно, вес блоков, давящий на основание, тоже меньше. Выродилась раса или была утрачена колоссальная часть знаний — кто знает! В любом случае, мистер Кирк, ответы на этих стенах. Поэтому не отвлекайте меня больше, - ворчливо добавил мастер и вернулся к своему занятию. 

Джим кивнул и стал расстегивать рубашку. «Двое раздетых мужчин под землей в гробнице — не так уж плохо для начала книги, если подумать», - усмехнулся своим мыслям Кирк. Иногда он записывал обрывки идей и случавшиеся с ним события, искренне жалея о том, что по-настоящему писать у него когда-либо вряд ли выйдет. Да и желание задокументировать впечатления казалось наивным. Мемуары пишут великие, а не интенданты на раскопках.

***

«Поднявшись по течению Нила, фараон вышел на берег в широкой долине, окруженной неприступными скалами. На сверкающей золотой колеснице, в сопровождении приближенных Эхнатон прибыл к месту, где намечалось воздвигнуть храм богу Атону. Здесь совершилось жертвоприношение большому отцу его (Атону) хлебом, вином, откормленными быками, безрогими тельцами, птицами, пивом, плодами, фимиамом, зеленью всякою доброю в день основания Ахетатона — Атону живому». Джим перечитывал присланный перевод одной из стел. Это казалось невероятным, но, по-видимому, они действительно нашли целый город— столицу какого-то безумного фараона, который решил основать новую религию. Кирк смотрел на солнечный диск, заменивший изображение Ра, и пытался систематизировать новый иероглиф. Подлинное первое имя этого фараона нигде не упоминалось. Питри даже запросил специалиста из Лондона для перевода. Кем был фараон, решивший перенести сюда свою столицу? И, ради бога, чем они освещали свои катакомбы, рисуя такие фрески? Ведь здесь не было ни следа копоти от факелов. Он видел Карнакский храм, гробницу Сети Первого, храм богини Хатор в Дендере, и, конечно, знаменитый Абидосский список. Но, кажется, эта находка могла стать легендарной. Утерянный город, проклятый потомками фараон – история, рождающаяся не на страницах книг, которыми он зачитывался в Оксфорде, и потом, пока изучал замки крестоносцев во Франции, а совсем рядом – на расстоянии вытянутой руки, в его реальной жизни. Джима мучила жара – светлая кожа буквально сгорала на этом солнце, но поездка в город за телеграммой того стоила. И, хотя условий на раскопках, как таковых, почти не было, Кирк понял, за что полюбил это предприятие – за неистребимый дух открытий и приключений. Питри, охотно подливающий ему бренди в чай «от желудка и всех прочих хворей», обнял Кирка на радостях.

— Вот увидишь, Джим! Нам невероятно повезло!

Впрочем, энтузиазм Питри обычно вновь загонял его в катакомбы, и на все вопросы любопытного Кирка он имел дурную привычку отвечать с присущим ему своеобразным юмором, кивая в сторону саркофага со словами:

— Спроси у него. Может, ответит. Хотя, знаешь — он мертв, Джим.

***

— Франки! Франки! – Один из рабочих, для которого Джим не имел имени, также как и все европейцы на раскопках, кроме Питри, прибежал взбудораженный и явно взволнованный. – Идем со мной, Франки! К Джиму прибегали в разных случаях: при травмах, поломке инвентаря, а также при подозрениях на сглаз и порчу от богов. Кирк терпеливо закрывал свой блокнот и шел смотреть, что случилось, иначе событие могло парализовать ход раскопок на какое-то время, пока сам Питри не вылезал из катакомб, ругаясь на сложной смеси французского, латинского и греческого. Люди его бормотания откровенно пугались, принимая его за проклятья, и охотно уступали Кирку право рассказать о своих затруднениях. Так что, вскоре Джим научился решать такие вопросы без мастера.  
Впрочем, им действительно везло. В слое грунта один из рабочих нашел верхушку вазы. Она была не похожа на то, что Кирк видел до этого. Удивительно тонкая работа. Верхний край горловины был толщиной с бумажный лист. Невероятное мастерство обработки камня, невозможное без токарного станка. Велев осторожно откапывать находку, Джим пошел прямиком к Питри. Эта ваза была достойна музея и научных теорий. Древние египтяне не могли создать ее с теми инструментами, которые были описаны в книгах по истории. Мастер сам вышел посмотреть на нее, погладил верхушку своей кисточкой, очищая от пыли, и, довольно насвистывая, вернулся к своей работе.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня, Джим? Они не перепишут историю из-за моих находок. Да я писал уже в Лондон, что токарный станок был столь же привычным инструментом в четвертой династии, как и в сегодняшних заводских цехах. Они не хотят слушать. Теоретики… 

Показное равнодушие Кирка не обмануло. Он давно замечал, как отмахивается мастер каждый раз, когда он заговаривает о таких вот неординарных находках, что шли в разрез с общепризнанными теориями. 

— У меня нет времени спорить с ними со всеми, Джим, - ворчал Питри, и внезапно Кирк понял, что любящий поворчать мастер опасается не споров или разногласий с ученым сообществом. Он действительно не мог говорить на какие-то темы. Правительственное это было указание или чья-то другая директива, но мастер молчал. Возможно, опасаясь лишиться доступа к раскопкам. Далекий от военных тайн Джим в это мгновение страстно пожалел о своем незнании, о том, что не входит в узкий круг избранных, которым, вероятнее всего, было известно гораздо больше, чем остальным простым людям. Он видел приезжавших на раскопки военных и правительственные чины, но никогда не знал, о чем они говорят с Уильямом. С этого момента незнание отяготило его. Как и вопросы, ответы, на которые он не мог найти.

***

На раскопках Джим жил в палатке, как и большинство людей Питри. Разве что его палатка была просторнее и чище, чем у рабочих. Из всего богатства там, в дорожном чемодане, лежал почти новый пистолет от Webley & Scott Model модели 1905, стрелявший только однажды в руках Кирка, да томик Геродота о древнеегипетской медицине. Джим надолго запомнил стылую, как и все ночи в пустыне, почти безлунную среду, когда на лагерь напали грабители. Он слышал краем ухо слухи на рынке об их раскопках, но не придал им особого значения. Однако Кирк вскоре понял, что ничто так не популярно среди феллахов, как слух. Любая рассказанная басня вмиг обрастала подробностями. Сначала говорили о счастливчиках, успевших забрать из-под носа у франки ушебти с тронным именем фараона. Они всегда хорошо продавались среди европейцев. А еще через пару дней — о том, что Питри в найденном городе раскопал сундуки с драгоценными камнями, усыпальницу великого фараона в золотом саркофаге, а в бинты фараона вплетены бриллианты; еще говорили о драгоценных камнях размером с яйцо страуса, украшающих саркофаг его царицы, и могущественных талисманах, защищающих от древних духов. Неудивительно, что через неделю банда вооруженных грабителей явилась опустошить город, как это случалось и двадцать девять веков назад в Долине Царей. Питри держал охрану, не в первый раз сталкиваясь с ворами, ожесточенно разрушающими историю и артефакты. Но в этот раз нападавших было больше, и ночные сторожа разбежались по лагерю, опасаясь пострадать. Кто-то дал предупредительный залп в воздух, на звук которого и вышел Кирк. Мастер часто работал по ночам один, но беспечность на этот раз могла стоить ему жизни. Джим бросился ко входу в туннели, опасаясь за Питри, срезая путь через еще не расчищенные участки. И провалился.

Голубой фаянсовый кубок – первое, что увидел Джим, когда чиркнул спичкой, очнувшись после падения. Он сильно ушиб бок, упав в узкий тоннель, и от смерти его спасло только то, что блоки, разрушаясь под ним, задержали падение. Тусклое блюдце света, проникающего сверху, дало ему представление о высоте стен туннеля. Слишком глубоко, чтобы докричаться ночью среди шума, царящего наверху. Пока догорала спичка, Кирк успел разглядеть расписные барельефы фресок, мягкий тусклый блеск золота, отбрасываемый сотнями разнообразных предметов царской утвари для загробной жизни. Он провалился в скрытую камеру, специально запрятанную архитектором отдельно от общих туннелей. Еще со времен Имхотепа, вероятно, величайшего архитектора, придумавшего строение пирамид, подобные тайные захоронения имели место. Они редко сохранялись не разграбленными. И находились случайно еще реже, обычно только благодаря тому, что люди проваливались в ходы, нажимая скрытые под землей много сотен лет назад пластины, срабатывавшие как смертельные ловушки. Джим слышал об этом, но никогда не думал, что что-либо подобное случится с ним самим. Ему повезло: видимо, по прошествии такого количества времени механизм испортился, и это спасло ему жизнь. Наверху стреляли, адреналин в крови позволял не замечать ссадин и ушибов, но Кирк не тешил себя иллюзиями: когда кончатся спички, он останется в темноте, под землей, один. И тогда, скорее всего, травмы скажутся. А, может, и страхи. Каменный саркофаг внезапно показался слишком большим для этой камеры, а голос Питри из памяти слишком близким:

— Он мертв, Джим.

«Наверное, завтра посмеюсь над этим», - стучала неутешительная мысль, пока взгляд его выхватывал из полумрака внимательные лица богов на стенах. Тихий шорох медленно сыплющегося в яму песка создавал ощущение ползущей недалеко змеи. Тишина гробницы, казалась, действительно отделяет этот мир от загробного. Так же, как и затхлый, спертый воздух разительно отличался от свежего на поверхности. Истории о заживо погребенных вместе с фараонами цареубийцах всплыли в его памяти благодаря щедрым рассказам Питри. Древние египтяне верили в то, что их души никогда не обретут покой, если они не были мумифицированы, а всего лишь завернуты в козлиную шкуру и обмотаны бинтами с силой, достаточной, чтобы вызвать медленное удушье. Эта мучительная смерть рождала мистические истории о призраках в гробницах. Лихорадочно оглядываясь Джим пересчитал спички. Выходило всего два варианта: ждать утра и надеяться, что Питри выживет и отправит кого-нибудь на поиски Кирка, и второй – попробовать выбраться на свой страх и риск. И Джим решил не ждать. Пустыня непредсказуема, второй обвал может похоронить его навсегда. Он истратил оставшиеся спички на то, чтобы изучить пластины у входа и поискать слабые места в кладке, закрывающей выход. Но нажимать на что-либо было опасно. Жрецы, отвечающие за захоронения, часто предусматривали ловушки для воров. 

Последняя спичка медленно тлела, оживляя светом настенные фрески. Ощущение физического присутствия за спиной становилось тем четче, чем быстрее надвигалась темнота замурованной много веков назад гробницы. И хотя Джим не был суеверным, но он прошептал на ломанном арабском:

— Мне ничего отсюда не нужно, я только хочу выйти. 

В стране говорили на египетском диалекте арабского с седьмого столетия, но только страх мог заставить человека поверить, что, что бы не пугало его, оно сможет понять этот язык. Во всяком случае, точно не восстающая из саркофага забинтованная мумия, мозг которой вытащили медным крюком достаточно давно, чтобы избавить голову от хлопотных мыслей по поводу нежеланных гостей. Кирк выдохнул. Да, на мгновение он потерял себя и контроль над ситуацией. А, между тем, спокойный голос Питри у него в сознании излагал в хаосе спутанных образов ясный план действий: 

— Зацепиться и подтянуться наверх по упавшим блокам — это не плохой вариант, если ты провалишься в какой-то ход. Потому что ложных выходов и тупиков в гробницах и некрополях множество; лучше возвращаться так, как сам пришел. 

Но как выбраться, если слишком высоко? Джим чувствовал, что ответ где-то рядом, но не думал что настолько буквально – рядом. Гробница часто содержала все, что может потребоваться хозяину в загробной жизни. Оружие в том числе. Он вспомнил, что видел золотые копья у стены. Кирк разорвал свой бурнус на ленты и связал в веревку. Тусклый звездный свет едва позволял работать, но глаза вскоре привыкли. Джим, бывало, жалел, что не вышел телосложением, но сейчас его невысокий рост и легкость могли помочь. Веревка вряд ли выдержала бы большой вес. Он запустил копье вверх и отскочил, чтобы оно не убило его, если не зацепившись упадет обратно. После пары попыток, которые то и дело срывали вниз сыпавшийся песок и заставляли жмуриться от рези в глазах, Кирку удалось. Копье упало горизонтально над ямой, став перекладиной, с которой свисала веревка. Джим полез вверх, не оглядываясь. Он спешил, потому что яма рушилась под действием его веса, и блоки свода потолка глухо скрипели, угрожая рухнуть и погрести его под завалами. Не чувствуя рук и сплевывая песок Кирк вывалился на поверхность, ощущая ночной воздух как прикосновение свежего полотна на коже после духоты гробницы. Он пополз на четвереньках, опасаясь встать и неправильно распределить вес, потому что не знал, где заканчивается купол, и, откровенно говоря, от песка, заставляющего глаза слезиться, ничего не видел. Сердце колотилось, как бешеное, разгоняя адреналин по телу вместе с непреодолимым желанием оглянуться и еще большим желанием убраться подальше. Где-то сбоку рванул динамит, и Кирк инстинктивно упал на песок, закрывая голову руками. Еще одного взрыва не последовало, однако под ним что-то глухо вздохнуло, будто некое огромное животное зашевелилось под песком, просыпаясь. И Джим, поднявшись, бросился вперед, понимая, что время пошло на секунды. Земля обваливалась, образуя пустоты, которые вмиг заполнялись песком и камнями. Кирк бежал так, как не бегал уже давно. С отчаяньем, свойственным желанию жить. Он притормозил, чтобы отдышаться, только на камнях, а затем повернул к месту взрыва динамита. Питри, вероятно, остался под завалом. Навстречу Кирку выскочил совсем юный парень из дома Питри в Лондоне, его самый младший помощник. 

\- Мистер Кирк! Мистер Питри поджег запал изнутри!

Джим понимал, что без воды и нормальной циркуляции воздуха там, внизу, ад. И что надо быть фанатиком своего дела, чтобы так рисковать. Но Питри, видимо, мелочиться не умел. Он жив? 

Кирк оглядел собирающихся вокруг него рабочих. Он остался старшим англичанином на раскопках. И, скорее всего, преступники все еще были рядом. Хотя, после взрыва шансы проникнуть внутрь значительно упали. 

«Двое суток, максимум трое он продержится внизу без воды»

Названный в честь какого-то русского писателя, который умер пару лет назад, смышленый подросток сбивчиво рассказывал Кирку, что случилось в лагере с момента нападения. Он бегло говорил на английском, арабском и французском, путешествуя со своим мастером по раскопкам. Но сейчас от волнения он мешал все три языка, и Джим вынужден был положить ему обе руки на плечи, чтобы успокоить. Стоявшие рядом рабочие неодобрительно зашептались. Джим был раздет до белья — всю одежду он разорвал, выбираясь из-под обвала. И подобный личный жест в стране, где максимальное влияние имел ислам, был нежелателен. Их могли неправильно понять. Впрочем, Кирка часто не правильно понимали. Может, от этого он умел действовать в подобных ситуациях и, возвысив голос, попросил принести ему одежду и пистолет, обращаясь к Павлу, как к младшему брату, отстраняясь и раздавая распоряжения. Откровенно говоря, Джим не был уверен, что его послушают. Но уверенный командный голос, который был ему в обычной жизни не свойственен, сделал свое дело. Люди стали заниматься делами. Зажигать факелы, брать инструменты и собираться в группы, чтобы расчистить завал. Одеваясь и засовывая револьвер за пояс, Кирк ощутил ответственность за этих рабочих, за ситуацию в целом и за друга, который наверняка полагался на него, ожидая спасения там, внизу. Они были обязаны вытащить Питри. Взбудораженный лагерь постепенно приходил в упорядоченное движение, и, хотя Джим не досчитался пары рабочих, видимо, бросивших раскопки при нападении, в основном люди подчинялись ему. Это было внове. Утомительно, отчасти неприятно из-за необходимости постоянно тратить время на улаживание конфликтов и споров внутри групп, но, в целом, познавательно. Кирк узнал о себе довольно много новых вещей за те полтора суток, что они без перерыва разбирали завал. Например, он не понимал и доли того, что ему говорили люди, хотя считал, что достаточно освоил арабский. Практика показала, что его знания не выходят дальше традиционных бытовых фраз. Взяв на заметку подучить язык, Джим увяз в необходимости не только организовывать, но и управлять рутиной. То, что раньше делал Питри, при этом делал незаметно для большинства людей своего окружения и без напряжения – Кирку давалось сложнее. У него не было такого авторитета и опыта, Питри знал всех своих людей по именам, знал их проблемы и, несмотря на постоянное ворчание, не имел репутации тирана. Вся эта огромная человеческая колесница от повара до погонщика верблюдов умела катиться слаженно и в одном направлении, будучи управляемой без кнута и угроз. Джим редко видел такое. Даже в армии пороли за проступки. Человек, находящийся под завалом и заставляющий даже сейчас людей работать без отдыха одним упоминанием своего имени, вызывал восхищение. 

Когда Кирк, разобрав завалы, прорвался первым в туннели, сжимая в руках факел и флягу, он нашел своего мастера у фресок за работой, взъерошенного, покрытого пылью и потом, неимоверного уставшего и молчаливого. Питри посмотрел на него взглядом, в котором понимание граничило с безумием, и прошептал:

— Надо сворачивать раскопки. Здесь нужна экспедиция побольше и финансируемая получше. С охраной из солдат и государственным участием. Иначе они все разграбят. 

Он заплакал так, как может плакать ребенок, искренне и глубоко сожалея. Джим застыл рядом, не зная, что сказать. Он понимал, как мастер переживал потерю Ахетатона, города, который был подобен Трое древнего Египта. Но главное для него было ясно: они успели. Питри жив. И это, по меркам Кирка, было важнее всего. Почти никто не надеялся на такое, когда начинали копать, потому что нельзя предсказать разрушения от динамита в тоннелях. 

— Ты знаешь, он нашел меня в Лондоне, я был сильно под мухой. Впрочем, я всегда был под мухой в то время. Развод лишил меня сил, гордости и последних денег. Но этот мальчик говорил со мной о Египте так восторженно, так легко… Он так верил, что я найду что-то великое. Что через какое-то время я поверил в это сам. Словно стал моложе, понимаешь? Будто во мне повернулся ключик от запасного моторчика. И я собрался, нашел меценатов, выбил разрешение на раскопки, и мне стало везти. Как я скажу ему, что мы уходим? Как? 

Джим поил водой археолога в горячке, принимая его бормотание за бред. В темноте, без воды, оглушенный после взрыва, он наверняка сильно ударился и помутился рассудком. Но, когда к ним буквально вбежал молодой протеже мастера, Кирк понял. Так смотрят только на близких людей. И такие взгляды стоят очень дорого. Помогая Питри выбираться из туннелей Джим сказал русскому: 

— Береги его. 

Русский мальчик, которого в шутку феллахи звали одним из имен солнечного бога за рыжие волосы, внезапно показался очень взрослым. Он посмотрел на Кирка внимательно и кивнул. Улыбка и веснушки умиляли многих людей обоего пола, но Джим понял, что, когда она обращена к Питри — это нечто большее, чем улыбка. Это словно обещание чего-то редкого, настоящего и чрезвычайно важного. Того, чего в жизни Кирка не было никогда.

***

Когда задул хамсин, привычный для Египта пятидесятидневный хаос из желтого песка, жары и пыли, раскопки свернули. И, хотя они уже немного знали о городе, казалось, разгадка ускользала от археологов. Кем был этот Эхнатон и его жена, некая Нефертити? Что за события предшествовали созданию и забвению без сомнений некогда величественного города? Найденные фрески говорили о том, насколько красивым был Ахетатон. С его садами, необычными фресками, белыми стенами и храмами. Правда, феллахи разгневанные туристами-путешественниками, топчущими их поля, чтобы увидеть фрески, уничтожили изображения. Варварски жестокий по своей простоте поступок страшно разочаровал Питри. Как и отношение Каирского музея, который выставил часть хрупких находок под открытое небо, решив, что они менее ценные, чем другие. Уставший и огорченный после этих событий мастер как-то позвал Кирка на ужин. Будучи привычным к местной кухне и обычаям, он предложил Джиму то, что любил сам – фалафель, кошар и конафу.

Фалафель Кирк пробовал, и, хотя бобы не очень любил, все-таки отдавал должное мастерству повара Питри. Зажаренный с кориандром, тмином, петрушкой и острыми специями измельченный нут действительно отлично шел с овощами, кунжутным соусом и питой. 

— Ходят слухи о войне, мастер. - Во временном доме Питри, заваленном картами и артефактами, Джим чувствовал себя комфортно.  
— Они всегда ходят, Джим, с тех пор, как я родился, и, полагаю, будут ходить еще долго после того, как я умру, - флегматично заметил Питри.  
— Это другое. Говорят, что Германская империя претендует на гегемонию в Европе. Образование Антанты слишком походит на военный союз Англии, Франции и Российской империи.  
— А ты интересуешься политикой? Я думал, твои мысли заняты Ближним Востоком... Кстати, попробуй эту пастерму. Видит Бог, Джим, если бы я не стал археологом…  
— Вы бы стали поваром? – улыбнулся Кирк.  
— Или врачом, - авторитетно заметил Питри. Отвечая на вопросительный взгляд Джима, он продолжил:  
— Знаешь, что общего между врачом и археологом? И тем и другим требуются большие деньги на свое предприятие. Полуправдивая шутка отдавала послевкусием досадного поиска спонсоров. Смакуя говядину в толстом слое пряностей, Кирк уловил отголосок собственного возможного будущего. Археолог обречен искать деньги, рабочих, инструменты, чертежи и переводы. И где-то между этим, обрастая проблемами и заботами своих людей, обязан найти сокровища, чтобы оправдать затраты спонсоров. И, хотя ему нравилось работать с Питри, Джим понял, что даже здесь, в Египте, ему мало подобной свободы. Рутина его угнетала, или, может, дело было в хамсине, от которого песок скрипел на зубах, и воспалялись глаза, не спасала одежда и навесы; после каждого выхода из дома Кирк ощущал себя вывалянным в песке смешным иностранным болванчиком, место которого было не здесь. 

Привязавшийся к нему мастер заметил это настроение и, возможно, от этого охотно подкладывал ему сладкую конафу. Слизывая прилипшую к губам сахарную пудру, Джим думал о том, что будет делать после того, как закончится буря в пустыне. 

— Знаешь, Эхнатон ведь, по сути, был выдающимся религиозным реформатором. Он принес в сознание египтян мысль о том, что «Бог объемлет любовью все свои творения, и что он един над всем». И это посреди жреческого многобожия, проповедуемого египетскими жрецами. Может, из-за этого его и прокляли? Убили, наверняка. Реформаторов никогда не любили, — усмехнулся Питри.  
Они пили кофе с имбирем, приготовленный по-турецки, и Кирк откровенно наслаждался пряным терпким напитком. Он полюбил аромат и крепкий насыщенный вкус кофе именно здесь, в Египте, и мог пить его в любое время суток.  
— Но он сумел сделать так много за свою короткую жизнь, — заметил Джим.  
Питри укоризненно на него покосился.  
— Герои хороши исключительно на страницах истории. В жизни у него наверняка была тьма проблем и такая же тьма врагов. Египет тогда потерял много провинций, ведь Эхнатон не воевал. Он занимался изобретениями, строительством, искусством. И куда это его привело?  
— А нас? Куда это привело нас?  
Глядя в пытливые синие глаза, Питри тяжело вздохнул.  
— Не люблю я ренессанс и романтизм. И крестоносцев твоих тоже не люблю. Как и любую войну в принципе.  
Джим усмехнулся. Этот человек читал его, как книгу, как один из своих старых свитков, которые трепетно берег. Даже тогда, когда большинству не было дела до чужих мыслей, записанных много лет назад на истертом папирусе.  
— Когда-нибудь это станет важным, — решительно заявлял Питри, и Кирку хотелось верить, что его идеи бережного сохранения наследия истории Египта действительно будут услышаны. Но сейчас мастер говорил ему о другом. Он пытался уберечь его от поступка, который способен был изменить его жизнь. Так, как это понимают именно в масштабах истории — целиком.  
— Расскажите мне, что вы видели под пирамидой Хеопса?  
— А, ты об этом …  
— Было много шума в прессе.  
— Ну, много шума из ничего. Как обычно. Налей мне еще кофе.  
— И все-таки, что там было?  
Питри посмотрел на молодого археолога, чья горячность и любопытство явно резонировали с климатом, и вздохнул. Он помнил себя в самом начале пути. Возможно, это и правда самое важное — уметь задавать вопросы. В нужное время, в нужном месте, нужным людям.  
— Вероятно, Джим, там было будущее. Они забрали эти механизмы. Ты же знаешь, что Египет — только колония. Здесь это не оставят.  
— Так это было, оружие? – Кирк не заметил, как перешел на шепот.  
— Могу сказать только, что, вероятно, оно летало. Есть описания, что фараон «облетал» землю. Но это редко понимают буквально. Сети Первый был завоевателем, как ты помнишь, очень успешным… Возможно, используя эту технологию, он и совершил свои завоевания. Я не знаю, почему древние египтяне — если это были египтяне – умнее нас, — практически раздосадовано бросил Питри. — Впрочем, хватит об этом. Поверь мне, если оно работает, ты вскоре об этом узнаешь. Такие изобретения не стоят на полке долго. Лучше скажи мне, ты всерьез намерен участвовать в этом германском котле? Он ведь сварит всех, кто в него попадет, Джим. Сварит до костей. Понимаешь?

Кирк промолчал. Он думал о том, что никогда не увидит то, что скрыто под пирамидой Хеопса. Никогда не узнает, для чего были построены пирамиды. И, находясь так близко к тайнам, никогда не поймет их значение. Питри был скептиком и коллекционером, упрямым, как скарабей. И ему было достаточно просто сохранить эти знания для потомков, тогда как Кирк хотел знать, понимать и создавать события, в которых будет непосредственным участником, а не опосредованным наблюдателем. И он решился. 

— Спасибо за ужин, мистер Питри, — прощаясь, Джим ощущал легкость, которая свойственна молодости. Неясные ожидания и надежды внезапно стали острее и ближе. Он должен был подготовиться. И возможно, попрощаться. — Вы хотели что-то отправить утром в Лондон, мастер?  
Питри покачал головой.  
— Но, если ты решишь вернуться, Джим, я…  
— Я знаю, мастер, - как можно беззаботнее улыбнулся Кирк. Он вложил в эту улыбку отчаянную веру и весь присущий ему авантюризм. Но мастер продолжал смотреть на него тяжелым взглядом много повидавшего человека, лишенного иллюзий. Питри верил в смелость, в идеи, которые рождают убежденность и в человеческие способности. Кирк был талантливым молодым археологом, возможно чуточку смекалистее, чем ему было положено по происхождению. Но он был всего лишь одним из десятков тысяч тех, кого призовет под свои флаги надвигающаяся война. А война, как говорила история Эхнатона, никогда не щадила ни правителей, ни солдат.  
— Запиши и отправь в Лондон: «Высверленные каналы варьируются в пределах от 1/4 дюйма до 5 дюймов в диаметре, с биением от 1/30 до 1/5 дюйма». Ты, наверное, и сам видел следы распилов и сверления?  
— Видел, - кивнул Кирк.  
— И ничего не спросил.  
— А зачем, мастер? Я и так все понял.  
— Что ты понял, бездельник? - ради приличия уточнил Питри.  
— Пирамиды, вероятно, построили не египтяне, — безразлично заметил Кирк, оборачиваясь уже на пороге. — Во всяком случае, их технологии были гораздо более современными, чем предполагает наша наука.  
— Оставь при себе подобные теории! Конечно, это были люди!  
— А я не спорил, мастер, с тем, люди эти были или нет, - вкрадчиво заметил Кирк, в глазах которого блеснула ирония.  
Немного уязвленный Питри промолчал в ответ на это замечание, но протянул ему руку.  
— Обещай мне беречь себя.  
— Непременно! – легко согласился Джим, крепко пожимая протянутую ладонь. - Меньше добавляйте бренди в чай, мастер!  
— Негодник! Бездельник! Да кто ты… Да как….! Да я…!  
Кирка ругательства, несшиеся вслед, заставили улыбнуться. В них была та обманчивая легкость, с которой принято отпускать друзей в неизвестность. Они отлично маскировали тревогу и надежду. Джим хотел именно так попрощаться с Египтом — без сожалений. И Питри сейчас был для него самым добрым человеком на Земле. Потому что он это понял.

 **Примечание:**

1\. **Лоуренс в 1912 году участвовал в раскопках в Египте** , которыми руководил Флиндерс Питри.  
2\. Уильям Мэтью Флиндерс **Питри** получил всего-навсего домашнее образование, но в возрасте восьми лет уже знал французский, латинский и греческий. В 24 года он разработал метод датировки исторических событий и определил возраст Стоунхенджа. В начале 80-х годов XIX века отправился в Египет изучать пирамиды и был потрясён скоростью, с которой они разрушаются. Боролся с расхищением памятников Египта, потому что, по его словам, Египет "подобен охваченному пожаром дому - так стремительно он уничтожается" из-за бесконтрольного нашествия многочисленных археологов-любителей и расхитителей гробниц, работавших и вывозивших ценности без какой-либо описи и разрешения. Питри прожил в Египте сорок шесть лет и стал крупнейшим специалистом по этой древней цивилизации. В начале XX века открыл гробницы древнейших фараонов в Абидосе, энеолитические могильники в Негаде и руины дворца Эхнатона в Амарне. Он обнаружил и детально описал неизвестные ранее сокровища: колосс Рамзеса II, фаюмские портреты, артефакты микенской цивилизации, стелу Мернептаха. Египтолог-любитель стал основателем Британской школы археологии, профессором Лондонского университета. В 1923 году королева пожаловала ему рыцарское достоинство.  
3\. **А́бидос** (Абджу егип. ȝbḏw, др.-греч. Ἄβυδος, араб. أبيدوس Abīdūs) — древний город в Египте. Первоначально центр почитания Хентиаменти и Упуаута. В эпоху Старого царства и I переходного периода Хентиаменти поглощается образом Осириса, и Абидос становится одним из главных осирических центров. Располагался близ современного населённого пункта Эль-Араба-эль-Мадфуна — в 98 км на север от Дендеры. В храме Рамсеса II был найден знаменитый рельеф, так называемый «Абидосский список царей», в котором перечислены в хронологическом порядке имена фараонов — предшественников Рамсеса II.  
4\. **Амарна** (Тель эль-Амарна, араб. تل العمارنة ) — поселение на восточном берегу Нила, в 287 км к югу от Каира. Здесь находятся руины древнеегипетского города Ахетатон («Горизонт Атона»), построенного фараоном XVIII династии Аменхотепом IV (примерно 1364—1347 гг. до н. э.), принявшего имя Эхнатон. Эхнатон построил здесь центр своего культа нового единого египетского бога Атона, перенёс сюда свою резиденцию и столицу древнеегипетской цивилизации из Фив. Но после смерти Эхнатона культ Атона был разрушен, столица возвращена в Фивы, и город Ахетатон был покинут и забыт.  
Открыли Аманра — город фараона-реформатора — совершенно случайно. В конце 1880-х годов жительница Телль-эль-Амарны, одной из окрестных деревень, нашла несколько глиняных табличек с какими-то надписями. Поняв, что это — те самые «древности», которыми так интересуются иностранцы, она разломала таблички на несколько частей, которые предложила торговцам-перекупщикам. Те отнеслись к ним довольно скептически и предложили за них весьма низкую цену. Только один из торговцев понял, что таблички покрыты какой-то письменностью, и стал предлагать их различным музеям Европы. Планомерные раскопки в районе Амарны были начаты в 1891 году под руководством Ф. Питри. Однако Питри, который до этого открыл уже немало памятников египетской истории, вскоре потерял интерес к раскопкам в эль-Амарне. Только в 1907 году Германское восточное общество решилось продолжить раскопки. Руководил этими работами Людвиг Борхардт, открывший знаменитый бюст Нефертити — памятника, подарившего человечеству совершенно новую страницу истории древнеегипетского искусства. Первая мировая война прервала исследования в эль-Амарне, однако после её окончания они были продолжены. Позже в раскопках эль-Амарны принимали участие Г. Франкфорт, Ч. Л. Вулли и др. В тексте же Питри а с ним и Лоуренс продолжают раскопки Аманра, узнавая историю скандального фараона-еретика и его жены, знаменитой Нефертити.  
5\. **«Восставшим обоих полов всего мира, тем, кто борется за свободу любого рода** , я посвящаю это исследование об их товарищах, художниках», - эти слова в защиту нового искусства, написанные Фрэнком Раттером, появились в ноябре 1910, и поводом была первая в Лондоне выставка постимпрессионистов. Каким бы патетическим не казалось это посвящение сегодня, оно, тем не менее, уловило дух своего времени. Четыре предвоенных года (1910-1914) сильно отличались от предшествующих лет английского искусства. В 1910 году большинство англичан полагало, что они стали свидетелями бури в мирном течении британского искусства, потревоженного вторжением «мятежной» живописи и скульптуры. Этот эстетический прорыв в завесе островной изоляции разделил артистический мир на два полюса. Тем писателям и художникам, которые поддерживали «старый добрый» реализм XIX века, примитивизм Гогена, экспрессивность Ван Гога, геометризм Сезанна, искажения Матисса и фовистов казались не просто вызовом традиционному художественному мастерству и технике, но подрывом той культуры, которая сформировалась в стране за долгие годы. _(Художественная жизнь Лондона 1910-1914гг, диссертация по ВАК 17.00.44 кандидата искусствоведения Игумновой Е.В.)_  
6\. **"Поднявшись по течению Нила, фараон вышел на берег в широкой долине, окруженной неприступными скалами.** На сверкающей золотой колеснице, в сопровождении приближенных Эхнатон прибыл к месту, где намечалось воздвигнуть храм богу Атону. Здесь совершилось «жертвоприношение большому отцу его (Атону) хлебом, вином, откормленными быками, безрогими тельцами, птицами, пивом, плодами, фимиамом, зеленью всякою доброю в день основания Ахетатона — Атону живому».  
Эта надпись была высечена на одной из 14 пограничных стел новой столицы, на другой стеле сохранилась клятва фараона никогда не переступать этих границ.  
7\. **Томас Эдвард Лоуренс** родился 16 августа 1888 года в валлийской деревне Тремадок, **незаконный сын сэра Томаса Чэпмена.** В детстве жил в Оксфорде, а в 1907 году поступил в оксфордский Колледж Иисуса. Изучал историю и археологию. Лоуренс обследовал средневековые замки во Франции и Сирии и написал свою первую книгу «Замки крестоносцев» (Crusaders Castles, 2 т., опубл. в 1936 году).  
8\. **Франки** – общее название европейцев, используемое арабами Египта и ближнего востока еще со времен Крестовых Походов.  
9\. **Каменные сферы, чаши и вазы** – не только бытовая утварь древних египтян, но и образцы высочайшего искусства, когда-либо найденного археологами. Парадокс заключается в том, что наиболее впечатляющие экспонаты относятся к самому раннему периоду древнеегипетской цивилизации. Они изготовлены из самых разнообразных материалов – от мягких, типа алебастра, до самых «трудных» в категориях твердости, типа гранита. Работа с мягким камнем, например, алебастром, по сравнению с гранитом относительно проста. Алебастр можно обрабатывать с помощью примитивных инструментов и шлифовки. Виртуозные же работы, выполненные в граните, вызывают сегодня массу вопросов и свидетельствуют не только о высоком уровне искусства и ремесла, но, возможно, и о более передовой технологии додинастического Египта.  
Питри писал по этому поводу: _«…Токарный станок, кажется, был столь же привычным инструментом в четвертой династии, как и в сегодняшних заводских цехах»._  
В Каирском музее, как и во многих других музеях мира, находятся образцы изделий из камня, найденные внутри и вокруг знаменитой ступенчатой пирамиды в Саккаре, известной как пирамида фараона III династии Джосера (2667-2648 до н.э.). Исследователь египетских древностей У. Питри нашел осколки подобных изделий и на плато Гиза.  
**В отношении этих каменных предметов существует целый ряд нерешенных вопросов.** Дело в том, что они несут на себе несомненные следы механической обработки – круговые борозды, оставленные резцом при осевом вращении этих предметов во время их производства на неких механизмах типа токарного станка.  
  
Нижняя часть этой гранитной вазы обработана с такой точностью, что вся ваза (приблизительно 23 см в диаметре, полая внутри и с узким горлом), будучи поставлена на стеклянную поверхность, принимает после покачивания абсолютно вертикальное положение по осевой линии. При этом площадь соприкосновения со стеклом ее поверхности не больше, чем у куриного яйца. Необходимое условие для столь точной балансировки – полый каменный шар должен иметь идеально ровную, одинаковую толщину стенок (при столь крошечной площади основания – менее 3,8 мм2 – любая ассиметрия в таком плотном материале как гранит, привела бы к отклонению вазы от вертикальной оси).  
Подобные технологические изыски способны привести в изумление сегодня любого производителя. В наши дни выполнить подобное изделие даже в керамическом варианте очень сложно. В граните – практически невозможно.  
  
10\. На снимках – общий вид восточной стороны Великой пирамиды в Гизе с укрупнением плана. Квадратом выделен участок базальтовой площадки со следами применения распиливающего инструмента.  
  
Следы распила на базальте четкие и параллельные. Качество этой работы свидетельствует, что пропилы были сделаны идеально устойчивым лезвием, без каких-либо признаков начального «рыскания» полотна. Невероятно, но, кажется, что распиливание базальта в древнем Египте было не очень трудоемким делом, ибо мастера с легкостью позволили себе оставить лишние, «примерочные» следы на скале, которые при условии ручного распила будут являться избыточной тратой времени и сил. Такие «примерочные» распилы – не единственные здесь, несколько подобных следов от устойчивого и легко режущего инструмента можно найти в радиусе 10 метров от этого места. Наряду с горизонтальными имеются и вертикальные параллельные борозды. В большинстве случаев заметно, что эти «запилы» имеют чистые и гладкие, последовательно параллельные борозды, даже в самом начале контакта «пилы» с камнем. Эти следы в камне не демонстрируют никаких признаков неустойчивости или колебания «пилы», которые могли бы ожидаться при распиле длинным полотном с продольно-возвратным ручным ходом, особенно при начале распила в столь твердом камне как базальт. Есть вариант, что в данном случае была срезана какая-то выступающая часть скалы, выражаясь проще, «бугор», что весьма труднообъяснимо без большой начальной скорости «врезания» лезвия.  
  
Еще одна интересная деталь – использование в древнем Египте такой технологии как сверление. Как писал еще Петри, «высверленные каналы варьируют в пределах от 1/4 дюйма (0,63 см) до 5 дюймов (12,7 см) в диаметре, и биением от 1/30 (0,8 мм) до 1/5 (~5 мм) дюйма. Наименьшее же отверстие, найденное в граните, имеет диаметр 2 дюйма (~5 см)».  
Сегодня уже известны высверленные в граните каналы до 18 см в диаметре.  
  
11\. В 1924 году появляется рассказ о неизвестном ранее тоннеле под пирамидой Хеопса, в котором был египтолог сэр Флиндерсом Питри. Ученый утверждает, что после туннеля он попал в помещение, заполненное многочисленными механизмами неизвестного назначения. В 1945 году спустя 20 лет после приключения Киннамана сын короля Египта принц Фарук бродил около пирамид. Случайно он нажал на какую-то плиту у основания Сфинкса. Неожиданно сработал скрытый механизм, и открылся вход в тоннель, который вел вниз к большим комнатам. Там, по словам принца, стояли роботы. Были ли они фантазией августейшей особы или он реально видел что-то? Принц Фарук так и не показал этого входа. Поэтому, несмотря на громкое имя, к его сенсационному свидетельству в научной среде отнеслись скептично.  
12\. **Вертикальный полёт (29 сентября 1907)**  
Первый в истории вертикальный полёт состоялся 24 августа 1907 года и продолжался одну минуту. Вертолёт, построенный братьями Луи и Жаком Бреге (Louis  & Jacques Bréguet) под руководством профессора Шарля Рише (Charles Richet), поднялся в воздух на 50 см. Аппарат имел массу 578 кг и был оснащён двигателем Antoinette мощностью 45 л.с. Gyroplane имел 4 несущих винта диаметром 8,1 м, каждый винт состоял из восьми лопастей, попарно соединённых в виде четырёх вращающихся бипланных крыльев. Суммарная тяга всех винтов составляла 560—600 кг. Максимальная высота полёта на режиме висения — 1,525 м была достигнута 29 сентября. Также существуют данные о том, что в 1905 году француз М. Леже создал аппарат с двумя противоположно вращающимися винтами, который мог на некоторое время отрываться от земли.  
24 апреля 1924 года аргентинский инженер Рауль Патерас Пескара установил первый мировой рекорд дальности полёта на вертолёте Pescara No. 3 — 736 м.  
  
В 1848 г. археологи обнаружили в Абидосе над входом в храм Сети I таблички с загадочными иероглифами. Тогда, в XIX веке, исследователи не смогли расшифровать непонятные знаки. И лишь 150 лет спустя ученые вернулись к этой сенсации, когда в газетах появились фотографии, сделанные в Карнакском храме, под заголовком: **"Как вы полагаете: были ли древние египтяне знакомы с боевой авиацией?"**  
**На табличке отчетливо видны иероглифы похожие на вертолет с лопастями, самолет и подводную лодку.** Споры о происхождении этих изображений не прекращаются и сегодня.  
В древнеегипетских "Текстах пирамид" говорится, что **"фараон путешествует по воздуху и облетает землю".**  
На сегодняшний день древние изображения летательных аппаратов, помимо Карнака и Абидоса, обнаружены в Тибете, Индии, Китае и Перу.

В тексте - провожу аналогию, как теорию того, что НТП подогнала некая находка Питри под пирамидой Хеопса. Изобретение «вертолета», который виден как иероглиф, на табличке случилось после нахождения многих артефактов в Абидосе. С учетом того, что в то время Египет не имел статуса независимого государства, и все добытое в гробницах чаще всего вывозилось за границу, некая художественная мистификация о том, что подобное изобретение могло быть вывезено, и по его аналогии пошли попытки воспроизведения оригинала, с моей стороны имеет место быть. Иероглиф действительно занимательный. Однако официальных доказательств подобной теории нет, просто существует ряд параллелей и некоторые мнения о том, что строительство пирамид первых династий было произведено с использованием неких летательных аппаратов поднимающих вес глыб.  
13\. **ХАМСИН** (араб, hamsin — пятидесятидневник) изнуряющей жаркий, сухой, и знойный ветер в основном южныхнаправлений, иногда достигающий силы шторма. Дует на северо-востоке Африки (Египет, Ливан исопредельные страны). Чаще всего продолжается в течение пятидесяти дней (с перерывами) после весеннегоравноденствия (ср. Бури равноденствий), в марте — мае. Иногда наблюдается зимой, изредка — осенью. Возникает впереди циклона, который движется к востоку вдоль Средиземноморского бассейна в хамсиннойдепресии. Признаком начала хамсина служат понижение атмосферного давления, быстрое уменьшениеотносительной влажности воздуха (особенно интенсивное ночью) и появление высоких легких перистыхоблаков впереди циклона. Затем следует усиление юго-западного ветра. Вслед за прохождением теплогоатмосферного фронта воздух настолько насыщается песком и пылью, что в середине дня в помещенияхприходится зажигать свет. Температура запыленного воздуха резко повышается, дышать становится трудно.  
Часто сопровождается такими оптическими явлениями, как миражи, **фата-моргана.**  
14\. **Самум** (у персов Bahd-Samum, y арабов пустыни Sambuli, y турок S â m-jeli, ядовитый ветер) - ветер, свойственный Западной Азии, особенно Каменистой Аравии, господствует преимущественно в пустыне между Басрой, Багдадом, Галебом и Меккою, в Каменистой Аравии вдоль побережья Персидского залива и в местностях, расположенных по Тигру. Он дует в июне, июле и августе, всего сильнее в июле, по направлению с З или с ЮЗ и большей частью вечером; на реках и озерах вредное влияние его теряется. Аналогичный ветер, который, исходя из Сахары, свирепствует в Египте, называется хамсин (Chamsin, см.), а на З от Сахары, в Сенегамбии, известен под именем гарматтан (см.). С. - ветер весьма жаркий, сухой и крайне неприятный тем, что наносит массы мелкого песка. В мнении, что он уничтожает целые караваны, надо видеть преувеличение бедуинов, и если бывают смертные случаи, вызываемые С., то являются они следствием крайней сухости. С. всегда предшествуют известные признаки: небо на той стороне, откуда он дует, становится красным, в воздухе замечается своеобразное движение, издали доносится сильный шум. Ветер никогда не дует вплотную к земле, вследствие чего от вредного влияния его люди и животные ограждаются тем, что расстилаются по земле; пыль и песок носятся высоко по воздуху, который в зависимости от цвета песка принимает красноватый, голубоватый или желтоватый оттенок. С. дует несколько часов без перерыва, но свирепствует он собственно лишь несколько минут, и тогда жар превышает 40°. При этой высокой температуре испарения организма до крайней степени усиливаются, вследствие чего в горле пересыхает и является невыразимая жажда и тошнота. Обыкновенно С. дует в течение двух-трех дней подряд, а затем на некоторое время прекращается.  
15. **Фала́фель** (фаляфель) (араб. فلافل ) — блюдо, представляющее собой жаренные шарики из измельченного нута (или бобов), иногда с добавлением фасоли, приправленные пряностями. Нут или бобы замачиваются или готовятся, затем из них делается пюре. К нему добавляются различные специи, среди которых традиционно могут использоваться петрушка, трава и семена кориандра, чеснок, лук, соль, чёрный и острый перцы и тмин. Также могут присутствовать прочие ингредиенты, например булгур. Из этой смеси формируются шарики, размером с грецкий орех, которые жарятся в масле до приобретения золотисто-коричневого цвета. Фалафель традиционно подаётся с кунжутным соусом, овощами и питой (тонким лавашом).  
16\. **Пастерма** \- говядина, приготовленная в толстом слое пряностей  
17\. **Конафа** \- вермишель, сваренная в молоке, посыпанная орехами и сахарной пудрой, затем запеченная с сахаром, медом и орехами. Происхождение этого блюда покрыто тайной, его можно увидеть в средневековых кулинарных книгах Египта, Ливана и Турции, однако происхождение этой сладости остается неясным.  
18\. **«Правда, феллахи разгневанные туристами-путешественниками, топчущими их поля, чтобы увидеть фрески уничтожили изображения. Варварский жестокий по своей простоте поступок странно разочаровал Питри.** Как и отношение Каирского музея, который выставил часть хрупких находок, под открытое небо, решив, что они менее ценные, чем другие» - упоминаются реальные события. С 1891 Питри работает на раскопках храма Атона в Телль эль-Амарне. Он открывает около 100м3 расписанного садовыми растениями, животными и сценами охоты покрытия времён Нового царства. Росписи стали привлекать туристов, но так как к месту раскопок не было удобного доступа приезжие стали протаптывать тропинки на окрестных полях, нанося существенный ущерб феллахам. Обозлённые крестьяне уничтожили росписи. Лишь благодаря записям и снимкам Питри нам известно, как они выглядели.  
19\. **Фелла́х** (араб.: فلاح; мн: Феллахин, فلاحين ) — фермер или крестьянин в странах Ближнего Востока. На арабском языке слово означает пахарь или землепашец. Во времена распространения ислама, этот термин использовался, чтобы отличать арабских поселенцев, обычно кочевников (бедуинов) от местных деревенских жителей (феллахов) на оккупированных территориях, таких как египтяне, арамеи/сирийцы в Леванте.  
20\. **«Эхнатон совершает революцию в сознании египтян.** Предки его считали, согласно египетским (и иерусалимским) жрецам, что только они от Бога, а прочие — „сыны дьявола“. Эхнатон в своем правлении пришёл к мысли: Бог объемлет Своей любовью все творение, единый Бог над всем» – цитата из найденных материалов, со ссылкой на работу Зигмунда Фрейда о значении и влиянии идеи Эхнатона «Моисей и монотеизм» (Moses and Monotheism)  
21\. **Бурнус** (араб. (البرن, Al’burnus, фр. Burnous) — плащ с капюшоном, сделанный из плотной шерстяной материи, обычно белого цвета. Первоначально был распространён у арабов и берберов Северной Африки, оттуда проник в Европу во время Крестовых походов.  
22\. **Пистолет Webley & Scott Model 1905.** Уайтинг разработал компактный пистолет Webley & Scott Model 1905 под наиболее популярный тогда на гражданском рынке оружия Европы пистолетный патрон 7,65mm Browning. Автоматика Model 1905 работает на основе свободного затвора. Под правой щечкой рукоятки размещается V-образная возвратная пружина, взаимодействующая с кожухом-затвором с помощью качающегося рычага. Ударно-спусковой механизм куркового типа, одинарного действия. Рычаг флажкового предохранителя размещается над рукояткой, с левой стороны оружия. Питание пистолета патронами осуществляется из отъемных коробчатых магазинов с однорядным расположением патронов. Защелка магазина расположена в нижней части рукоятки. Простейшие прицельные приспособления состоят из не регулируемых мушки и целика. Основные характеристики Webley & Scott Model 1905: Калибр: 7,65mm Browning (7,65×16), Длина оружия: 159 мм, Длина ствола: 89 мм, Масса без патронов: 580 г., Емкость магазина: 8 патронов.  
23\. **Ушебти** — специальные фигурки, изображающие человека, как правило со скрещенными на груди руками, либо с какими-нибудь орудиями труда. Необходимы они были для того, чтобы выполнять различную работу в загробном мире вместо хозяина. Изготовлялись ушебти обычно из дерева или мягкого камня — алебастра и стеатита.  
24\. **Имхоте́п** (jY-m-ḥtp «Пришедший в умиротворении»; в греческой форме Имутес) — выдающийся древнеегипетский зодчий периода Древнего царства, верховный сановник Джосера — первого фараона III династии (2630—2611 до н. э.), верховный жрец Ра в Гелиополе. Позже был обожествлен и почитался в качестве бога врачевания. Имхотеп считается первым известным в мировой истории архитектором и учёным. Имхотеп спроектировал первую ступенчатую пирамиду в Саккаре близ Мемфиса, а также комплекс архитектурных сооружений, окружающих пирамиду. Имхотеп считается изобретателем пирамидальной архитектурной формы, выступает в качестве основоположника архитектурной традиции всего Древнего царства, строившейся на использовании пирамидальной формы в проектировании царских захоронений. Кроме того, есть основания считать Имхотепа также изобретателем колонны в зодчестве. Обычно его также считают творцом храма в Эдфу. Имхотепу приписывается также основание египетской медицины. В частности, он считался автором «папируса Эдвина Смита» — фундаментального медицинского исследования, которое, хоть и относится к 1700—1550 до н. э., но основано на материалах, известных с Древнего или даже Раннего царства. В этом папирусе впервые определяются реальные причины многих болезней. Авторитет Имхотепа в последующие периоды египетской истории был столь велик, что он считался величайшим мудрецом всех времён, обладавшим волшебной силой. Культ Имхотепа достиг своего апогея в греко-римский период, когда его храмы в Мемфисе и Филах на Ниле были заполнены толпами немощных и больных, стремившихся добиться исцеления, оставаясь на ночь в святилище. В египетской мифологии Имхотеп считался сыном мемфисского бога-творца Птаха (и чаще всего, богини-львицы Сехмет). Он изображался в виде юноши, сидящего с развернутым папирусом. Позднейшая греческая традиция (начиная с V века до н. э.) отождествляла бога Имхотепа с Асклепием. С последним отождествляется созвездие Змееносца, и т.о, Имхотеп является единственной реальной личностью, «ставшей» созвездием.  
25\. **«Этот странный человек, о котором так много говорили дома, в тесных туннелях раскопок предпочитал ходить абсолютно голым.** И при случае охотно упоминал это в беседе за приличным бренди». Биографическая отсылка, Питри действительно работал голым на раскопках и рассказывал об этом.  
26\. **«Голубой фаянсовый кубок»** \- историческая отсылка, именно голубой фаянсовый кубок нашли перед тем, как откопали гробницу Тутанхамона.


	2. Глава 2. Ближний Восток

  


У любого жителя нашей планеты есть стремления, которые он не говорит другим,  
и стремления, в каких он не может сознаться, в том числе и себе лично.  
_Зигмунд Фрейд_  


Древние развалины замков, оставшихся от крестоносцев, которые Джим фотографировал в Сирии, зияли разрушенными амбразурами на фоне безупречно синего неба, оставляя ощущение пустоты и конечности любого начинания. Идеи, будоражившие британскую прессу и заставляющие турецкое правительство подозревать даже под эгидой археологии тайную разведку, еще не проникли вглубь континента. Но Джим, ночевавший среди арабов, как бродяга-бедуин, евший с ними одну еду, чувствовал отдаленное эхо войны, которое возникало из скупых обрывков фраз и едкого ожидания. Старый ворчливый шериф Мекки - Хусейн, наследник крови Пророка – говорил о независимости арабов, о былой чести. И бедуины слышали эти речи, но у старика не было ни сил, ни армии, чтобы потягаться с османами. Три его наследных сына не отличились в боях, и династия, наделенная властью, не имела вождя. Поэтому о войне шептались, внимательно изучив собеседника. Доверия не было, как не было и единства. Кирк знал, что богатого европейца со слугами таких бесед бы не удостоили. Деньги разделяли сильнее, чем национальность или языковой барьер. Он шел пешком, один и почти без денег, пользуясь нерушимым законом восточного гостеприимства. Правда, ни о каком комфорте речи не шло, так же, как и о возможности обращаться к цивилизованным привычкам, вроде вилки и ложки. Кирка это не останавливало, потому что пустыня, раскаленная добела палящим солнцем и продуваемая холодными ночными ветрами, была стерильна от его старых кошмаров.

***

Люди подводили глаза сурьмой, чтобы смягчить действие солнца. Арабам, чаще всего черноволосым, тонкокостным, это шло. Как и длинные развевающиеся балахоны бурнусов. Джим научился, есть руками, подводить глаза сурьмой и улучшил знание менталитета и диалектов. Но на него по-прежнему недоверчиво поглядывали из-за светлых волос и синих глаз, находя несовместимыми внешность европейца и манеры бедуина. Одна женщина в долине Евфрата ужаснулась его синим глазам, сказав, что они напоминают ей дыры в черепе, через которые видно небо. Кирк улыбнулся и пошел дальше. Он подхватил малярию и, после четырех месяцев блужданий по пустыне, захотел вернуться в прохладу своих комнат в Кархемише.

Дахум ждал его. Красивый молодой араб служил Джиму личным ассистентом и жил с ним в одном доме. Из-за этого о наклонностях Кирка часто шептались на раскопках. Научив Дахума грамоте, археолог облегчил себе часть рутинной бумажной работы с описями, освободив место для длинных вылазок вглубь континента. Спонсировавший его колледж Магдалины позволял покрыть часть расходов на содержание, и Кирк, лежа в тени тамариска, пытался нащупать в себе мотив, чтобы подняться и пойти дальше. В голову лезла последняя дилемма Раскольникова «Вошь я или право имею?». Были вещи, которые Джим в себе давно не отрицал. Викторианское понятие греха, вбитое воспитанием и средой, плавилось под палящими лучами солнца. Жизнь здесь проникала в кровь, словно болезнь. Болезненное удовольствие наедине с собой в маленьком доме матери меркло, терялось рядом с восточным темпераментом. Женщин он почти не видел. Скрытые покрывалами и религией, они были недоступны не только европейцам, но и местным. Институт брака, как единственно приемлемый для общения с противоположным полом, Кирку не был нужен. И Джим стал замечать, что чаще всего засматривается на плещущиеся в Евфрате загорелые смуглые тела одного с ним пола. В кругах, в которые в будущем хотел попасть Кирк подобное поведение считали еще более не пристойным, чем лозунги суфражисток. Облизнув пересохшие губы, археолог все-таки поднялся. Выйти из спасительной тени тамариска его заставила отнюдь не мысль, что, возможно, пришла новая, заказанная им книга Достоевского, а смутная картинка позднего вечера, когда он фотографировал обнаженного Дахума. Каждый раз, возвращаясь со своих долгих прогулок, он находил подростка еще более возмужавшим, и его не европейская гибкость и стать обретали пугающе привлекательные черты. Джим упорно уходил от этого осознания, но, возвращаясь, каждый раз понимал, что потребность в близости — это только вопрос времени. Ему нужен был партнер, и смеющиеся над путником равнодушные звезды охотно нашептывали истории Уайльда. 

Сомнения вились вокруг, как мухи. Устало отмахиваясь от них, Кирк возвращался домой.

***

Хинин поставил Джима на ноги. Благополучно изнывая от потребности что-то делать, Кирк решил потратить копившиеся деньги. Экзотика и местный колорит ему нравились. Так что он купил новое верблюжье седло, кое-какую одежду себе и Дахуму и попробовал найти ингредиенты для Кифи. Щедро смешивая традиции, Джим вышел на раскопки в европейских шортах, подпоясанных ярким арабским поясом с кистями. Белую рубашку он не застегнул на груди и не надел привычную европейцам шляпу. Феллахи улыбались ему искренне, они узнавали его издалека по отросшим светлым волосам и приветствовали. А вот прибывшие на раскопки британцы – друзья консула – смотрели скептически и сдержанно. Отвыкший от чопорных манер и холодной иронии на бледных лицах, Кирк осознал насколько казался своим соотечественникам дикарем. Мужчины презрительно окинули взглядом его полуголую фигуру, а женщины принялись фотографировать. Чувствующий себя экспонатом археолог неловко поспешил откланяться. Он любил восток с его цветастыми шелковыми коврами, резной богатой мебелью, изящной посудой – свою он привез из Кютахьи. Эта привязанность казалась ему естественной, и то, что британцы приняли за стыд, с его стороны было сомнением. Он сомневался в своем желании «влезать» в шкуру истинного англичанина и еще больше – в желании возвращаться домой.

***

Несколько лет молодой археолог путешествовал между Сирией, Северной Месопотамией, Малой Азией, Египтом и Грецией. Всегда налегке, иногда влипая в неприятности, иногда наслаждаясь ими, как настоящими дорожными приключениями. Предчувствие чего-то грядущего часто тревожило его сон, и Джим, заваривая кофе где-то посреди пустыни, вспоминал символические строки Рэмбо:  
J’ai vu des archipels sidéraux ! et des îles  
Dont les cieux délirants sont ouverts au vogueur :  
— Est-ce en ces nuits sans fonds que tu dors et t’exiles,  
Million d’oiseaux d’or, ô future Vigueur ?  
Он возил с собой книги всегда, когда мог. И много фотографировал.

«Лучшая весна в моей жизни». — Записав это, Кирк отложил уже немного потрепанный блокнот, который захватил с собой с раскопок у Питри. Он еще не знал, что был прав.

***

Однажды Кирку пришла срочная телеграмма из Лондона, командирующая его на раскопки в Синай. Прибыв в Бершабу, он познакомился с кадровым офицером, в чье распоряжение поступил.  
— Скотти Ньюкомб. — Капитан саперного подразделения с недоверием смотрел на молодого археолога. Он ожидал кого-то более внушительного, чем загорелый юнец в бурнусе.  
— Джим Кирк, — кивнул его гость, с удивлением читая предоставленные инструкции. Археологические раскопки должны были служить прикрытием для военной разведки в Синае. Пока они проезжали ущелье Вади-Итм, направляясь к станции Ма'ан Геджасской железной дороги, Кирк осознавал, что тонкая черта, которая отделяла его жизнь от будущего, страшившего Питри пройдена. Хотел он или нет, но его лингвистические способности и наблюдательность теперь служили британской разведке. Страха, как ни странно, не было, азарт и любопытство – были. Едва пробившись в Акабу для съемок местности, Джим понял, что ему достался уникальный шанс. Он амбициозно хотел звание генерала к тридцати годам, собственный титул баронета и военную карьеру. И судьба улыбнулась ему: шотландский капитан оказался отличным попутчиком, мыслящим не так ограниченно, как большинство штабных офицеров. Он искренне любил свою работу и динамит, образцы которого вез в седельных сумках своего верблюда. Похлопывая холщевую ткань, шотландец иногда шутил:  
— Это моя детка! Самая капризная красавица в мире!

Джим этой любви не понимал, но улыбался в ответ. По опыту работы с Питри он знал, что странности преследуют всех увлеченных своим делом людей. Скотти зажигательно делился деталями своих технических разработок, и, слушая его в пол-уха, Кирк узнал довольно много о подрывном деле, которым никогда не занимался.  
— Что самое главное в Аравии?  
Кирк ответил, не задумываясь:  
— Хорошая верблюдица. Хотите купить такую?  
Скотти пожал плечами. За его плечами была служба в Африке. Жара и пустыня его не удивляли. Удивлял казавшийся совсем молодым попутчик.  
— А вы разбираетесь?  
— Могу подсказать, - кивнул Джим. Они сидели на привале, у костра, потягивая кофе с кардамоном, и звездная россыпь над головой, казалось, не имела ни конца, ни края.  
— Camelus dromedarius, и лучше женского пола. Они более покладистые. Может пройти до 90 км в день, нести вес до 400 кг. Неплохо, да? Но лучшие — это беговые. Арабы ценят чистокровных верблюдиц дороже всего на свете, а лучших часто просто не продают. 

Скотти хмыкнул. 

Он любил технику. Бронированный роллс-ройс — это мог бы быть лучший корабль пустыни, но продолжающий рассказывать ему об обычаях местных парень, казалось, абсолютно увлечен именно аравийским колоритом. Хотя может он просто не видел эти машины в деле? Как можно не восхищаться научным прогрессом и техникой, которую подарил благодатный двадцатый век?

***

Несмотря на отношение османских властей к археологии как к грабежу, особенно после скандала с Генрихом Шлиманом, знание языка и умение наладить контакты с местным населением позволяли Джиму получать необходимую информацию и помощь. Прощаясь, Ньюкомб крепко пожал ему руку, как будто знал, что им еще предстоит свидеться. И, когда через пару месяцев Кирк попросил его протекции для поступления на службу, капитан не отказал. Так Джим оказался прикреплен к географическому штабу корпуса армии в качестве младшего лейтенанта. Полковник Джонатан Арчер-Хэдли, оказавшийся его непосредственным начальником, заметил со свойственным ему юмором при следующей встрече с капитаном Ньюкомбом:  
— Теперь ваш подопечный руководит вместо меня всем моим отделом.

***

— Еще что-то заканчиваешь? – Митчелл, служивший в этом же Арабском бюро штаба с интересом заглянул в блокнот через плечо Кирка.  
— Нет, с картами все. Завтра меня переводят. Это просто последний рисунок, который я сделал у Питри. — Джим не любил навязчивого любопытства, но старался быть любезным. Звание капитана обязывало еще и быть осторожным с Гарри. Этот амбициозный молодой офицер пользовался особым доверием командования, а Кирк в штабных играх был пока новичком.  
— И что это? – Гарри спрашивал с, казалось, искренним интересом.  
— Какое-то большое кольцо, вделанное в пол под пирамидой Хеопса. Я не видел его сам. Просто перерисовал рисунок Питри. Он все хотел расшифровать символы на кольце.  
— Говорят, он знаток, - Митчелл улыбнулся. - И ворчливый зануда.  
Джим усмехнулся.  
— Они преуменьшают и то, и другое.  
— Ты всегда допоздна в штабе, сегодня твой последний день. Давай опрокинем по стаканчику? Отметим твой отъезд.

Соглашался Кирк с отчетливым чувством опрометчивого решения. Но он действительно устал. И не только физически. Голова была тяжелой от карт, бумажек и уведомлений, десятки которых пришлось разбирать с утра перед отъездом. Но еще острее ощущалось одиночество. Среди затянутых в форму потомственных офицеров, аристократическая кровь которых давала им возможность получать назначения и играть в покер, тратя золотые соверены горстями Джим не нашел понимания. Он неизбежно выделялся, и не только происхождением, или, точнее, его отсутствием. Его сторонились, небрежно раскланиваясь, и часто предпочитали просто не замечать за полуденным чаем в столовой. И, тем более, его никогда не приглашали присоединиться к офицерским развлечениям. 

— Куда пойдем?  
— Знаю я одно неплохое место, с местным колоритом, как ты, говорят, любишь.  
Ирония звучала в его интонациях или сарказм — Кирк не разобрал.  
— Тебе понравится. 

Каждый раз, когда Джим слышал эту фразу, его передергивало. Будто произносивший ее обязывал его неким образом обязательно горячо выразить признательность. Попрыгать на одной ноге, похлопать, покивать. Искусственная радость, сквозящая за принятыми в обществе приятельскими улыбками, утомляла. 

Гарри действительно привел его в местную сауну, где подавали приличный европейский бренди. Как полагал Кирк, вместе с закуской и женщинами. Но пока они только пили, отмокая в больших купелях в полу, выложенных синей мозаичной плиткой. Витиеватые восточные узоры ползли по двум узким колоннам, теряясь в облаках пара. Немного света от нескольких медных светильников на стенах, белые полотенца на стульях. Небольшой посеребренный поднос с рыбой и овощами, забытый у бортика. «Весьма недурно», - думал Джим, откинув на бортик тяжелую голову. Усталость медленно уходила, расслабляя мышцы, но алкоголь на жаре сильнее ударял в голову, так что Кирк себе больше не наливал. Заметив это, Гарри спросил:  
— Хочешь чаю? Здесь подают неплохой. Они научились понимать вкусы белых, наконец-то. 

Джим бросил на него беглый взгляд. Он полагал, что кастовость и имперские настроения остались в Лондоне. Митчелл в ответ на его взгляд усмехнулся:  
— Да брось, ты же понимаешь, что они не лучше индийцев и прочих туземцев в наших колониях. Впрочем, ты еще насмотришься на дикарей. Наслаждайся последним цивилизованным вечером в обществе офицера. Когда еще случиться выпить хорошего бренди и принять ванну. Аравия — это ад на земле. И ее бедуины — черти, которые там правят. Попомни мои слова.  
Принес чай молодой парень, вся одежда которого состояла из белого полотенца на бедрах. Когда он разлил его по маленьким, покрытым лазурью, чашкам, в воздухе поплыл густой насыщенный аромат лимона, мяты и корицы.  
— Имбирный чай, ничего, да? – И Гарри, поглядев на парня, добавил. — Позови банщика.  
Выбравшись из купальни, Митчелл присел на покрытый влажным от пара полотенцем массажный стол. То, что стол массажный, Кирк понял после того, как пришел банщик и принялся разминать Гарри, щедро поливая его каким-то маслом. Потягивая чай, Джим расслабленно отметил, как контрастируют загорелая шея и белые плечи капитана. Никто из офицеров никогда не ходил одетым не по уставу, и поэтому загар ложился на тело такими резкими полосами. На него бросали критические взгляды за то, что Кирк часто не застегивал форму под горло и всегда держал ворот открытым. В такой жаре английские ткани прели, натирали кожу, и это откровенно мешало работе, да и постоянно взмокшим Джим ходить не привык. Кто-то жаловался на него полковнику Арчеру, но тот отмахивался от подобных докладных, и Кирку везло – дисциплинарных выговоров не было. Впрочем, их отсутствие тоже вызывало неудовольствие среди офицеров, и вскоре поползли слухи, что Джим на особом счету. Племянник или чей-то внебрачный сын, а то и любовник, причинным местом отрабатывающий свое назначение. В глаза этого не говорили, а на пересуды за спиной Кирк не реагировал. Его знания не считались чего -то стоящими, а заслуги «доброхоты» списывали на везение. 

Едва ли не с первой недели Джим стал просить назначение на намеченном штабом будущем фронте. Он хотел доказать себе и другим, что способен на большее, чем отрисовывание карт. И, наконец, Арчер нашел для него дело.  
— Хочешь? – спросил, вставая со стола, Гарри. 

Массаж казался не плохой идеей, отчасти еще и потому, что Кирк его никогда не пробовал. Дома не принято было делать массаж. В Оксфорде подобное посчитали бы неуместным. Но восток был другим. Здесь пряные ароматические масла для массажа были чрезвычайно популярны и стоили дорого. Митчелл явно не считал деньги. Джим не завидовал, но иногда ощущал себя ущемленным. Получив повышение, он тоже сможет приглашать друзей отдохнуть — жалованье позволит. Такого рода мысли плавно оседали в его голове как листья зеленого чая на дне оставленной чашки; Кирк улавливал аромат массажного масла. Апельсиновые ноты, амбра, сандал и мускус. Сладость щекотала кончик языка, заставляя облизывать губы. Пар делал аромат почти осязаемым. Он словно лип к коже и, чувствуя, как сильные руки разминают его плечи, Джим закрыл глаза. Дремать было приятно. Будто мир и реальность остались за дверью купальни. 

— Попробуй, — Гарри подал ему маленький шарик. – Под язык. Это почти Кифи. 

Все в Каире слышали про Кифи, и многие хотели попробовать. Смесь трав с сильным возбуждающим и галлюциногенным эффектом. Состав нашли в одной из гробниц. Древние египтяне использовали Кифи для церемониальных ужинов, они еще тогда ценили благовония. Скатанные в шарики и положенные под язык, эти травы не только освежали дыхание, но и позволяли вечеру стать более приятным. Во всех смыслах этого слова. 

Стоило Кифи безбожно дорого, даже для офицера. Джим не был любителем наркотиков, но из любопытства всегда хотел попробовать. Глядя во внимательные глаза Гарри, он стал понимать, чем тот предполагает закончить этот вечер. Но завтра ему все равно надо уезжать в пустыню на полгода. Никаких «таких» слухов о Митчелле до Кирка не доходило. Значит, треплом он не был. А то, что при встрече они просто раскланяются и пройдут мимо друг друга, сделав вид, что этого вечера никогда не было, Джим и так знал. Регламент, правила, субординация. И, хотя Кирк планировал вернуться из пустыни и получить звание капитана, знание жизни подсказывало ему, что все так и будет. Поэтому он приоткрыл рот и позволил положить шарик себе под язык. Глядя снизу-вверх, он провел кончиком языка по губам. Язык пощипывало от эвкалипта и мяты, приятная тяжесть разлилась по телу, одновременно сделав голову легкой и ясной. Банщик умело массировал ему спину и поясницу, а затем под взглядом Гарри стал мять ягодицы, поливая маслом расслабленный позвоночник до копчика. Внимательно следя за тем, как масло затекает между ног Кирка, Митчелл усмехнулся:  
— Я же говорил, что тебе понравится.

Джим не ответил ему, прикрыв веки. Он чувствовал возбуждение, но к Гарри это не относилось. Простая физиология. Впрочем, массаж и правда был хорош. Размятые икры ощущались практически невесомыми. С учетом беготни последних дней это было совсем неплохо. 

А секс... Секс Кирк любил. 

Гарри позвал кого-то, отсылая банщика. Глядя на смуглого молодого парня, Джим приподнялся.  
— Лежи-лежи, Кифи неплохо ударяет в голову, — Митчелл оценивающе оглядел их третьего. — Хочешь быть первым?  
Перевернувшись на спину, Кирк позволил парню устроиться сверху. То, что задница у него отлично разработана и готова, он подозревал. Специфика заведения обязывала. Но когда тот плавно опустился на его член, Джим усмехнулся. Смотрелось это эффектно. Секс обещал быть легким и приятным. Ему нравились местные — худощавые, но не хилые, скорее поджарые, в противовес оплывшим штабным, выглядевшие более живыми, эмоциональными и яркими. Отдавался парень с толком, черные волосы вились от пара, и, когда он запрокидывал голову, почти касались лопаток. Он стонал, не наигранно, негромко, не кусая губы, не манерничая и не заглядывая в глаза. Страсть отдавала безразличием, но Кирк и не хотел большего. Член ныл от возбуждения, так что вскоре ритм Джим задавал сам, подкидывая бедра, подаваясь навстречу, жадно и быстро стремясь к разрядке. Но до того как он кончил, Гарри их притормозил. 

— Куда ты спешишь Джимми-бой? Вечер только начинается, — Митчелл залез на стол и пристроился позади парня, понукая его нагнуться. — Никогда такое не пробовал? Да ты часом не новичок, а? 

Чувствуя, как второй член медленно протискивается рядом с его собственным, Кирк застонал. Обостренное Кифи восприятие дело кожу чувствительней, а возбуждение острее, болезненнее. Он уже думал вытащить и закончить минетом, когда Гарри двинулся. Внутри парня стало слишком тесно, слишком горячо и одуряющее хорошо. Стискивая чужие бедра, Джим почти не мог двигаться, ритм задавал Митчелл. Зажатый между ними парень уткнулся Кирку в плечо и что-то неразборчиво стонал. Возбуждение катилось по нервным окончаниям, и Джиму казалось, что его мозг плавится от бесконечного потока нарастающих импульсов. Кифи брал свое, сплавляя воедино ожидания и ощущения. В эту секунду Кирк готов был поклясться, что у него в жизни не было лучшего секса. «Завтра» исчезло. Существовало только «сейчас», в котором ритм, задаваемый Гарри, был пульсом. Стучало в голове, в ушах, у горла. Не было смысла дышать, чего-то желать или куда-то стремиться. В расширенных зрачках Джима блеск лампы казался солнцем, а сидящий на нем парень – Ра. Богом, который воскрешал из мертвых все его тщательно похороненные желания и табу. Оргазма Кирк не помнил. Он провалился в темноту, ощущая абсолютную свободу и вседозволенность, легкость, крепко замешанную на удовольствии, и удовлетворение. Питри сказал бы ему… сказал бы как Анубис, стоя с сердцем в руке, что это вранье, минутное, дурманящее и бессмысленное. И стоявший перед ним Кирк – согласился бы. Вся его жизнь с высоты полета кифи казалась пустой и бесцельной. Но это была жизнь. И Джим, бездумно улыбаясь, принял ее. 

Он медленно приходил в себя, все еще лежа на столе, слыша эхо сдавленных стонов откуда-то сбоку. Повернув голову, Кирк силился разобрать то, что видел.  
— А, ты очнулся. Тебя, видимо, от Кифи так вырубило. — Гарри просунул пальцы в анус парня, видимо оглаживая простату, пока пальцами пережимал ему член. – Научишься, и любая сучка с яйцами тебе даст. Они дикари там все, в пустыне. Одни инстинкты. 

Парень жалобно стонал, кусая кулак, жмурясь то ли от наслаждения, то ли от боли. Как подозревал Джим, возможно, и того, и другого. Наконец, Митчелл дал ему кончить. Но смотреть, как тот бессильно опускается на пол, не стал, а пихнул его к Кирку. Глядя на вполне профессиональный минет, Гарри давил на затылок парня, побуждая его взять больше, глубже. 

— Давай, горлом, давай, ты же умеешь… 

И, когда Джим почувствовал, как влажное горло пульсирует, сжимая его головку, он кончил во второй раз, инстинктивно проталкивая свой член вперед. Парень закашлялся, давясь и отстраняясь, но Кирк на это уже не отреагировал. Сознание уплывало, местами оставляя на реальности черные пятна. 

Ужасно хотелось пить, от жары или Кифи. Джим опрокинул в себя стакан бренди, как воду, едва дотянувшись до него. Гарри, наблюдая за его неуверенными попытками налить еще, усмехнулся. Он видел, что Кифи делает с людьми. Член у лейтенанта Кирка все еще стоял, как деревянный.  
— Давай, я тебе помогу. — Митчелл отнял у Кирка бутылку, укладывая его, привставшего было, обратно на стол. Он гладил его по плечам, что-то бормотал успокаивающе. Джим чувствовал руки, по-хозяйки оглаживающие его живот и бедра, пальцы, поглаживающие анус, и молчал. Мир вращался где-то сверху, а снизу было жарко и тяжело. Он не мог открыть глаза, двигаться хотелось еще меньше. Ощущая, как член раздвигает расслабленные мышцы, заполняя его, придавливая к жесткому столу, Кирк застонал. Гарри трахал его тело заученными отработанными движениями, наверняка завтра будет больно, но сейчас Джиму было все равно. Его собственный член терся о полотенце от каждого толчка, горячее пульсирующее возбуждение мешало думать, иметь любые желания, кроме одного – кончить. Налитая головка ныла, и Кирк прогнулся, подставляя задницу, наплевав на все.  
— Подрочи мне…

Гарри просунул руку и сдернул ему пару раз, прежде чем оргазм вышиб Джима из реальности. 

Приходил в себя Кирк урывками. Все еще лежа на столе, с раздвинутыми ватными ногами и тошнотой у горла. Ему мерещилось, что Митчелл зачерпывает воду из купальни в пустую бутылку из-под бренди и заливает в анус уткнувшегося лбом в пол парня, пьяно бормоча: «Это самое ценное, что в тебе есть». 

Двусмысленность фразы трезвеющему Джиму казалась отголоском политики «белого империализма», но к сложным терминам ни его голова, ни желудок готовы не были. Он помнил только, как парень стонал, видимо, пытаясь терпеть. За каждую бутылку Гарри клал у него перед носом золотой соверен. Бутылки, удерживаемые нетвердой рукой, не были полными, , так что, поднимаясь со стола, Джим насчитал три соверена. Кирка, в конце концов, вырвало, едва он успел дойти до уборной, разом ощущая слабость в ногах, головокружение и жажду. Голова работала, с остальным было хуже. Но координация восстанавливалась. Так что он сумел ополоснуть лицо и надеть форму, которую, впрочем, застегнуть не удалось. А предстояло еще идти на вокзал и ехать в поезде до порта. Кирк мог ругать себя за слабость и то, что поддался искушению, а мог просто принять факт случившегося, извлечь уроки и пойти дальше. Последнее он и сделал, старательно не замечая равнодушного взгляда одевающегося Митчелла, с которым они вместе вышли из бани и разошлись в разные стороны, даже не попрощавшись. Утро вставало над Каиром, оставляя ночь там, где ей положено было быть. В прошлом.

***

Нет никакой доблести в успехе, который был очевиден.  
Доблесть вырастает тогда, когда человек без страха идет на очевидное поражение.  
 _Томас Эдвард Лоуренс_

 

Джим пил воду и щурился в открытое окно, желая избавиться от навязчивого запаха массажного масла и привкуса Кифи во рту. Задница ожидаемо ныла, но настроения это не портило. Хотя для себя Кирк решил, что секс за деньги — это не к нему. Как и рассуждения на тему «господства белых на континенте». Впереди его ждало важное задание – он должен был узнать настроения арабов, оценить их потенциал и найти среди них вождя, способного с помощью английского золота поднять восстание в Аравии, чтобы ослабить Османскую империю, поддерживающую Германию в войне. Турцию необходимо было вывести из противостояний держав, и полковник Арчер-Хэдли рекомендовал ищущему кандидатуру на эту развед операцию адмиралу Пайку своего молодого подопечного. 

Дахум остался дома, помогать с описью найденного на раскопках. Штабные карты Синая были закончены. А капитанское звание, обещанное в случае успеха, казалось, вилось над важно сопящим локомотивом толкающим поезд вперед по блестящим рельсам. Пока Кирк ехал в поезде, подставляя встречному ветру слегка отекшее после бессонной ночи лицо, группа арабов смотрела на похожий поезд, въезжавший в Медину.

Османы держали священный город под своей рукой долгие годы, так же, как и Дамаск. И временами казалось, что могущество их династии сильнее всего на свете. Сильнее времени, крови Пророка и веры. Что мог противопоставить деньгам и оружию опальный принц? Фейсал придержал своего коня, последний уцелевший символ его принадлежности Мекке. Потомок Кехайлы, горячий, грациозный, безупречно вороной – этот конь вынес его из Дамаска в ночь побега, не пугаясь ружейных залпов, шума и пожара. Фейсал огладил чувствительные ноздри и махнул охране ехать дальше. Беглые, они скрывались в пустыне, находя сторонников там, где не ожидали и теряя их так же быстро. У него не было денег кормить своих людей, и реальной власти тоже не было. Отряд принца жил охотой и милостью Аллаха, пока его старый могущественный отец вел переговоры с французами, англичанами и турками. Он был прирожденный политик, способный на все ради достижения блага большинства. Даже на то, чтобы отдать своего младшего сына злейшему врагу. Фейсал вырос во дворце Джемаля-паши в качестве «почетного гостя». Один, в окружении врагов династии Пророка. И уроки, которые ему пришлось усвоить, стерли эмоции с его лица. Всю свою молодость он был символом власти Османов. Он, потомок Мухаммеда, вынужденный склонять голову и жить на положении раба честолюбивого, вспыльчивого тирана. 

Джемаль восхищался Нероном, римским императором, правящим «решительно и милосердно».  
— Я ведь позволяю тебе смотреть на то, как они умирают?  
Он шептал это ему в солнечный майский день, когда на площади перед дворцом вешали женщин, стариков и детей.  
— Милость моя безгранична — ты можешь попрощаться с предателями. 

Но Фейсал молчал, будто его губы сшили вместе первые крики умирающих. Ни один из казненных не указал на него как на предателя даже под пытками. У Джемаля не было повода напасть на Мекку, обвинив сына правителя династии Пророка в измене. Склонить упрямого старика, заставить его поднять священное знамя войны против неверных на стороне Османов, призвав всех мусульман в армию воюющей Турции. Он ведь пойдет на это ради того чтобы спасти сына? 

Или нет?

У шерифа Мекки было трое сыновей. Один недалекий, второй чахоточный, но третий… 

Джемаль был уверен, что именно третий сын способен заставить отца преклониться перед Турцией. Нужно было всего лишь найти слабое место в этом высоком, темноволосом принце. Слишком закрытом, слишком дисциплинированном, будто ни мирские радости, ни политика его не интересовали. Тщательно обточенная жизнью марионетка, которую приятно дергать за ниточки. И паша проверял их все. Страх, власть, похоть, боль. Он не скрывал, что владеет рабом, чья ценность оттеняла его могущество. Многие ли могли похвастаться обладанием принца Мекки? Ключами от священного города?

Глядя в его застывшее лицо и остекленевшие черные глаза, Джемаль пересчитал детей, рассуждая:  
— Лучше пресекать чуму в зародыше. Это дети предателей. Они вырастут предателями. Ты любишь науки, скажи, разве я не логичен в своих действиях?  
На этом балконе их видели с помостов приговоренные, ряд которых тянулся черной нитью иссохшейся плоти и грязного разорванного тряпья. Кого-то рвало от страха, дети мочились под себя, матери рыдали, закрывая им глаза руками. Но звук ломающихся шей в зловещей тишине площади, казалось, отдавался под кожей.  
Фейсал стоял на линии огня взглядов приговоренных, прямой, словно натянутая до предела струна, в турецкой военной форме, даже с пристегнутым тупым парадным клинком. Игрушка в руках хозяина. И Джемаль наслаждался своим вышколенным солдатиком, чувствуя за его самоконтролем адскую полыхающую боль. В конце концов, он вешал этих арабов и всех прочих иногда и просто так. Профилактика – мать исцеления от болезни. Кто-то внизу закричал и забился в истерике. Фейсал вздрогнул. И паша похлопал его по плечу.  
— Еще только утро. 

Интонации правителя обещали самый долгий в жизни принца священного города день. Если только он не сознается в заговоре, не подпишет все показания против отца и династии и не пообещает Джемалю сдать Мекку.  
— Он ведь мне тебя продал. В обмен на годы спокойного правления и мира между нами. 

Джемаль восхищался Нероном не только из-за его привычки сажать на кол и врагов и друзей, но и по некоторым другим причинам. Как и императоры династии Юлиев-Клавдиев, он брал все, что нравилось. Безграничная власть одуряюще хорошо пахла кровью и страхом. И сейчас взмокший от отчаянья и ужаса принц заставлял Джемаля улыбаться. Его эмоции не были явными, он не кричал, не дергался и не отвечал на провокации. За это паша его уважал. Но годы, что они провели рядом, сказались на нем. Эмир знал, что у принца нет войска, у его отца нет денег, а разум, отточенный и тонкий, не позволит Фейсалу поставить под удар священный город и семью. Слишком большие ставки лежали на столе. И умирающие внизу их не стоили. Впрочем, они и сами это знали. Пока был жив принц, в этом дворце, в Дамаске, жила надежда на восстание и свержение власти турок.

Но играть можно было не только со смертью. Джемаль понимал это, как никто другой. Он сохранял жизнь ребенку, унижая его и заставляя почувствовать одиночество, оскорблял и наказывал строптивого подростка, но теперь перед ним стоял молодой мужчина, и методы могли стать разнообразнее. Кивнув стоявшим рядом телохранителям, чтобы они отступили, Джемаль прошептал на ухо принцу:  
— Встань на колени передо мной и поцелуй мои сапоги. И тогда, возможно, я отправлю двоих или троих самых младших с этой площади домой. Фейсал просто посмотрел на него, невероятно закрытый, словно годами подвергавшаяся проверкам нервная система у него больше не работала так, как у всех остальных людей. Не меняясь в лице, принц опустился на колени и склонился, целуя его сапоги. Власть опьяняла лучше наркотика, вина и женщин. Чувствуя возбуждение, один из трех самых влиятельных на востоке турков милостиво кивнул охране вывести троих детей с площади. Провожая их взглядом, он с силой вытер рукой в перчатке сжатые губы своего «почетного гостя». Зная, что зубы Фейсал сцепил как закусивший удила конь. Великолепно дрессированное животное. Джемаль прекрасно осознавал — дай он возможность, и принц убьет его. Несмотря на вышколенность и прекрасное образование, под этой смуглой кожей текла горячая кровь. И высшим удовольствием для себя паша считал сжигать ее обладателя дотла. 

— Обсудим еще условия? - Паша невольно положил руку себе на пах. Взгляд Фейсала не изменился. 

 

 

**Примечание:**

1\. «Хэдли вскоре убедился, что его новый помощник являлся более квалифицированным работником, чем он ожидал. Рассказывают, что когда несколько недель спустя спросили Хэдли, как обстоит дело с его новым работником, Хэдли не без юмора ответил: **«Теперь он руководит вместо меня всем моим отделом».** С пониманием общественного дела, которое не часто встречается в ведомственном аппарате, Хэдли заявил начальнику оперативно-разведывательного управления, что у него в отделе имеется «идеальный офицер» для разведывательной работы в Египте. Зная, что он вскоре лишится помощи Лоуренса, Хэдли добивался скорейшего окончания карт Синая. Однако Лоуренс не нуждался в том, чтобы его подгоняли. Если бы его не удерживали, он работал бы всю ночь, так как почти не считался со временем». (Бэзил Лиддел Гарт. Книга «ЛОУРЕНС АРАВИЙСКИЙ»)  
2\. Клад Приама (золото Трои, сокровище Приама) — сенсационный клад, обнаруженный **Генрихом Шлиманом** во время его раскопок в Трое. Клад получил своё название по имени античного царя Приама. Как уже установлено, клад не имеет отношения к царю Трои Приаму. Он датируется 2400—2300 гг. до н. э., то есть существовал за тысячу лет до Приама.  
Сам клад находился в серебряном двуручном сосуде. Он состоял из более чем 10 000 предметов. Больше всего в нём было золотых бусин — около 1000. Причём бусины были очень разнообразными по форме — и мелкий бисер, и тонкие трубочки, и бусинки с расплющенными лопастями. Когда была выполнена реконструкция нагрудной пекторали, состоявшей из этих бусинок, получилось двадцать роскошных нитей ожерелья, к нижней из которых подвешивались 47 золотых стержней, а в центре располагался один совершенно особый — с тонкими нарезками.  
Также в кладе находились серьги, в частности «дольчатые», выполненные в виде полукольца, свёрнутого из ряда проволочек (от 2 до 7), на конце сплющенных. Имелись височные кольца — достаточно массивные украшения, которые, как было предположено учёными позднее, привязывались тонкими шнурами к ушам. Были в кладе и изящные серьги в форме корзиночки, к которой крепилась фигурка богини. Также в кладе находились браслеты, налобная золотая лента, две золотые диадемы и массивная золотая ладьеобразная чаша весом около 600 граммов, использовавшаяся, вероятно, в ритуальных жертвоприношениях.  
Шлиман опасался, что столь ценные сокровища могут быть конфискованы местными османскими властями и станут недоступными для дальнейшего научного изучения, и поэтому вывез их контрабандой в Афины.  
3\. **Кардамон** — классическая пряность, являющаяся плодами травянистого растения, относящегося к семейству имбирных. Эта пряность родом из Индии и Шри-Ланки. Купцами-арабами завезена к древним грекам и римлянам, а впоследствии распространилась в европейских странах.  
4\. **Camelus dromedarius (лат.)** \- одногорбый или аравийский верблюд, семейство парнокопытных, отряд мозолистоногих. Густая шерсть на спине предохраняет его от палящих лучей солнца, а толстые мозоли на ногах и перепонки между пальцами помогают идти по горячему и зыбкому песку. К питанию он тоже не требователен - может питаться даже колючими кустарниками.  
Верблюд может преодолеть в день до 90 км пути, совершая многодневные переходы даже в самую жаркую погоду. Такие тактико-технические данные возможны благодаря тому, что верблюд сохраняет в горбе до полусотни кг жира, который расходуется по мере его движения. За раз верблюд может выпить около ста литров воды. Длина взрослого животного более двух метров, высота примерно такая же, а вес может достигать целых 700 кг, поэтому нести он может до 400 кг груза. Грузоподъемность как у малолитражки.  
5\. «- Какое-то большое кольцо, вделанное в пол под пирамидой Хеопса. Я не видел его сам. Просто перерисовал рисунок Питри. Он все хотел расшифровать символы на кольце». **Отсылка к франшизе Звездных Врат** , сюжет в которой строится на нахождении первых врат в Египте, при участии археолога Дэниэла Джексона.  
6\. **Кифи.** Это очень известное благовоние. Для его изготовления использовалось несколько сортов вина, смолы, ладан, мирра, мед, 18-20 экстрактов разных трав. Из полученного состава скатывали небольшие шарики. Они использовались на пиру, их бросали на разогретые чаши, дамы жевали их, получая прекрасный аромат изо рта. В наше время их сумели воссоздать, но они не могут попасть в продажу из-за содержащегося в составе галлюциногена – мандрагоры. Считалось ароматическим, возбуждающим средством.  
7\. **Джемаль получил среди арабов прозвище «Ас-Саффах», «кровавый мясник»,** поскольку по его приказу 6 мая 1916 года в Дамаске и Бейруте соответственно было повешено немало ливанских и сирийских шиитов и маронитов по обвинению в измене. Джемаль-паша, не щадивший ни стариков, ни женщин, ни детей, триумвиратом был назначен правителем Сирии и пользовался неограниченными полномочиями на всем пространстве Ближнего Востока. Русский писатель-эмигрант Марк Алданов писал: **«В Дамаске хозяйничал самый страшный, жестокий и подозрительный из младотурок знаменитый Джемаль-паша».**  
8\. С давних пор в целях сохранения чистоты крови в Аравии разработана и сохранилась до наших дней система, по которой каждая чистокровная лошадь по прямой женской линии должна принадлежать к одной из следующих родоначальниц: Кехайла(черноглазая), Саклавия (подпрыгивающая), Шувайма (серая в гречку), Хадба (плавно скачущая), Дахма (черная), Обайя (несущая платок на хвосте) или Маанакия-Маанеги (длинношеяя). Кроме принадлежности к потомству одной из вышеуказанных семи родоначальниц для подтверждения чистоты происхождения требовалось, чтобы лошадь происходила из какого-либо клана старинных бедуинских племен: Шаммар, Аназе и др.  
9\. **Нерон,** — римский император c 13 октября 54 года, последний из династии Юлиев-Клавдиев. Известен жестокостью и беспорядочными сексуальными связями с сестрами, мужчинами и женщинами разных сословий. Был первым, кто начал гонения на христиан.  
«И вот Нерон, чтобы побороть слухи, приискал виноватых и предал изощреннейшим казням тех, кто своими мерзостями навлек на себя всеобщую ненависть и кого толпа называла христианами. Христа, от имени которого происходит это название, казнил при Тиберии прокуратор Понтий Пилат; подавленное на время это зловредное суеверие стало вновь прорываться наружу, и не только в Иудее, откуда пошла эта пагуба, но и в Риме, куда отовсюду стекается все наиболее гнусное и постыдное и где оно находит приверженцев. Итак, сначала были схвачены те, кто открыто признавал себя принадлежащими к этой секте, а затем по их указаниям и великое множество прочих, изобличенных не столько в злодейском поджоге, сколько в ненависти к роду людскому. Их умерщвление сопровождалось издевательствами, ибо их облачали в шкуры диких зверей, дабы они были растерзаны насмерть собаками, распинали на крестах, или обреченных на смерть в огне поджигали с наступлением темноты ради ночного освещения». — Анналы XV.44  
Нерон упоминается ради двойной аналогии и с Неро из первого фильма Стар Трек, и с оригинальной личностью – императором Нероном, преследовавшим последователей Иисуса Христа. Фейсал был потомком другого пророка Мухаммеда и также преследовался Джемалем-пашой.  
10\. Лоуренс очень много читал, и после его смерти был создан список хранившихся у него книг. Там и Вольтер, и Лев Толстой, и многое другое. Отчасти поэтому в тексте есть стихотворение Рэмбо, отсылка к Уайльду и Достоевскому. Посмотреть список можно [ здесь](http://www.librarything.com/catalog/TELawrence)


	3. Глава 3. Аравия. Эмир «Динамит»

  


Все люди делятся на две категории: те, с которыми легко,  
и также легко без них, и те, с которыми сложно, но невозможно без них.  
_Эрнест Хемингуэй_  


Полгода спустя.

– Разрешите мне наказать их. – Телохранитель Джима , не выдержал. «Лоуренс» часто уходил из ставки принца для выполнения рейдов, поиска припасов и связи со штабом. Сейчас он шел встречать «Хардинг» – индийский военно-транспортный корабль, который должен был доставить Фейсалу восемь тысяч винтовок с тремя миллионами зарядов, тысячи снарядов, две тонны взрывчатки. Оставшееся место на его нижней палубе занимали дизельное топливо, форма для солдат и мешки риса и муки. 

– Что такое, Сулу? 

Вопрос был излишен. Крики и ругань разносились над всем лагерем. У крайней палатки спорили Дауд и Фаррадж. 

– Они сожгли свою палатку. Снова. 

Кирк устало улыбнулся. Наказанием для солдат являлась порка. Он не любил раздавать подобные приказы, но в рейдах, как старший, был обязан поддерживать дисциплину. Эти двое были новичками в его отряде, и близко он их не знал, но видел достаточно. Несмотря на гневный взгляд Сулу, явно требующий решительных мер, разозлиться не получилось. Эти двое ссорились, как итальянская пара, и мирились они так же громко. Посреди пустыни в маленьком отряде было невозможно скрыть отношения. Красивый, как девушка, Фаррадж, ходящий по горячему песку изящно, словно под ногами у него стелился дорогой шелк, часто обращал на себя внимание других мужчин. Смуглый, тонкий, еще совсем молодой, дерзкий на язык и нагло дразнящий окружающих двусмысленными шутками, он привлек внимание Кирка еще до выезда из лагеря. Сердиться на него у Джима не получалось совсем. Напротив, в долгой изнурительной дороге игривое настроение сознающего свою привлекательность Фарраджа разбавляло пасмурное настроение всадников. Дауд, его молодой вспыльчивый любовник, в их отношениях явно доминировал. Но каждый раз, когда эти двое сходились ради выяснения отношений, казалось, что вот-вот прозвучат выстрелы. Темперамент пары делал их предметом беззлобных шуток и, как подозревал Кирк, легкой зависти. Казалось, они не боялись ничего на свете, пока были рядом. И никого. С последним надо было что-то делать. Порча с трудом добытого имущества, в конце концов, должна быть наказуема. Иначе это будет дурным примером для остальных, решил про себя Джим и поднялся. 

Видя, как к ним идет сам Арави, Дауд сорвался с места и рухнул на колени перед Кирком. 

– Это моя вина. Накажите только меня. 

Джим глянул на заплаканное лицо Фарраджа. Надо сказать, иногда Кирк завидовал людям, которые могли себе позволить так открыто выражать свои эмоции. Он отвык от этого. Большие глаза араба взирали на него с мольбой, а зрелище того, как по-женски длинные черные ресницы любовника Дауда слиплись от слез, казалось слегка непристойным. Джим с трудом сдерживал улыбку. Но рядом стоял Сулу, суровый и полный осознания ответственности за имущество своего господина, которое эти бездельники не ценили. Пытаясь найти компромисс, чтобы не озлобить Дауда и смягчить наказание для Фарраджа, Кирк разделил наказание между ними обоими. В глубине сердца он сожалел, что, вероятно, никогда не узнает каково это – жить вот так открыто. В Лондоне шансов на такую жизнь просто не было. Его боевые товарищи никогда не позволили бы себе принять подобный выбор своего друга. Возможно, в Англии арабов и считали дикарями, варварами, далекими от цивилизованной жизни настоящего джентльмена, но арабы гораздо больше понимали в отношениях между людьми. Пустыня не оставляла места тайнам и умолчанию, не допускала сомнений в товарище. Дауд и Фаррадж были не единственными среди бедуинов, кто жил вместе, деля и поле битвы и постель. Древние греки, наверное, это идеализировали. Но практичные арабы считали, что никто не прикроет в бою лучше, чем тот, кто знает твое сердце. Это был выбор мужчин, которые жили в пустыне без женщин. И Джим, изолированный своим положением одного из вождей восстания, глядя на дружбу, которая была крепко замешана на страсти и сексе, отчасти завидовал арабам. Он не мог допустить подобного проявления эмоций, понимая, что если позволит себе это с кем-то из своих людей, то слухи пойдут по всей армии. А то, что было хорошо в пустыне, отнюдь не одобрялось в Мекке, откуда шли указания отца Фейсала, Хусейна. Последний и так недолюбливал Лоуренса, подозревая в нем, и не беспочвенно, британского шпиона. Дать ему в руки подобный козырь Кирк не мог. Он был слишком на виду у шейхов и старейшин, чтобы позволить себе хоть раз ошибиться. 

Арави ободрил взглядом счастливого Дауда и пошел спать. Последний с благодарностью поцеловал ему руку. Джим уже понял, что это, вероятно, Фаррадж сжег их палатку, а Дауд этого не сказал, предпочтя разделить наказание, чтобы уберечь своего темпераментного любовника от лишней боли. Простая логика влюбленного человека на поверку показалась Кирку очень понятной. Его собственное сердце напоминало пустыню. Много места под палящим солнцем одиночества и далекие миражи у горизонта, мешающие спать. Джим знал, что лукавил даже с собой, когда отказывался от довольно непрямолинейных намеков и предложений определенного характера. Просто из всех сокровищ Аравии он выбрал самое дорогое. А размениваться Кирк не привык.

***

Их первое знакомство Джим помнил очень ярко. Так, как будто это случилось вчера. Тогда он сказал высокому принцу в шелковом белом бурнусе то, что не смели сказать его старые друзья и советники. В полумраке шатра на него подозрительно смотрели сидящие на коврах полукругом старейшины. Он бросил фразу, которая могла стоить ему жизни. Ответ на простой будничный вопрос, заданный по обыденной привычке и не стоивший многого. Но в две минуты уделенного ему времени Кирк вложил торжество отчаянной, практически безумной, идеи и жестокое напоминание.

– Как вам нравится у нас, в Вади Сафре? – Фейсал смотрел на него и видел перед собой маленького синеглазого британца, который, вероятно, ничего не знает о его мире. Еще одного просителя или гонца от подозрительных иностранных послов, которые настойчиво именовали себя его друзьями. 

– Нравится, но слишком далеко от Дамаска. – Джим запомнил, как изменилось выражение лица принца, когда он сказал это. О да. Теперь Фейсал точно запомнил его. Человека, который сказал ему правду. Что бы арабы не делали, они все еще были слишком далеко от сердца Аравии. Но вместо того, чтобы осадить Джима за дерзкое напоминание о поражении, шейх улыбнулся ему.

– Слава Аллаху, турки ближе к нам, чем к Дамаску.

И тогда Джим понял, что это тот человек, которого он искал среди сыновей Хусейна. Достаточно сильный, чтобы не рубить сплеча. Тот, кто сможет не просто поднять знамя восстания, но и удержать его в своих руках. Время показало, что интуиция Кирка не ошиблась. 

«Когда-нибудь», – думал Джим, взявший в штабе псевдоним «Лоуренс». – «Если я решусь писать об этом, то не поскуплюсь на описание его дипломатических качеств, но о главном все-таки не скажу. Мое дело, в конце концов, как автора. Будущего автора», – поправил он себя, слушая долгие приветствия заходящих в шатер людей. – «Если уцелею». 

Столкнувшись взглядом с принцем, Джим осознал, что вторичные мысли отключились, будто кто-то транслировал ему чистый белый шум на фоне размеренного стука собственного сердца. Он слушал низкий приятный голос и понимал, что эти интонации стучатся туда, где спят все его миражи и кошмары. Этот магнетизм был практически животным, энергетика третьего сына правителя Мекки заставляла разношерстных и гордых вождей племен сидеть, смиренно слушая каждое его слово. Он говорил с каждым так, словно доставал из его сердца самые сокровенные мысли. Впервые Кирк видел подобный блеск величия, когда наделенный кровной властью вел себя с союзниками, как с равными. И это подкупало и очаровывало сильнее, чем лозунги и обещания. Именно это отношение показало ему разницу между арабской ставкой и штабом и заставило Кирка впервые задуматься над тем, кому он служит.

***

Про себя Джим привык называть принца Споком, чтобы не произносить длинного родового имени, а может быть, потому, что несмотря на свои познания в арабском думал он все равно на английском, и короткое прозвище его устраивала больше.

Кирк сделал ход. Они с Фейсалом играли в шахматы в тишине полуночного шатра. 

– Они красивые, – заметил Джим, держа в руках серебряную фигурку. 

Спок тепло посмотрел на него и задержался взглядом на сбитых костяшках руки. 

Отряд Арави нарвался на турецкий патруль. Маленький англичанин, как называли за глаза Джима в арабской ставке, едва не погиб. Но он не выглядел расстроенным этим фактом, напротив, казалось, он с любопытством заглядывает в капризное лицо своей судьбы. 

– Это подарок отца.

Кирк помолчал, соблюдая требуемую дань уважения. И сказал:

– У меня тоже есть подарок для тебя, мой принц.

Темные глаза шейха, казалось, впитали в себя все тепло горящего в шатре очага. Он улыбался мягко и едва заметно, как человек, который не привык этого делать. 

– Твой арабский стал лучше, Лоуренс. 

Этот комплимент заставил Джима ощутить натянутость собственной улыбки. Тот, кого он называл своим принцем, даже не знал его настоящего имени. Протягивая Споку книгу, Кирк пояснил:

– Легенда о короле Артуре. По преданию он встанет на защиту Британии, когда придет время. 

– Британия воюет, - задумчиво ответил Спок, открывая старые пожелтевшие страницы. – Ты привез ее из Оксфорда? 

– Да. – Джим указал на кожаный переплет. – Она старая, даты печати почти не видно. Но если Артур еще не вернулся из Авалона, значит, мир не в такой опасности как нам кажется. 

Это легкомысленное замечание Кирк бросил с усмешкой, на самом деле он проверял Фейсала.  
Однако, Спок ответил на это не так, как ожидал Джим.

– Может, он уже вернулся? 

Кирк подался вперед, заговорщицким шепотом развивая полушутливый тон беседы.

– Ты прав, мой принц, и это адмирал Пайк! 

Джим изобразил мимикой хмурого вояку, важно хватаясь за рукоять кинжала, и вглядываясь в «даль», как обычно, бывало, смотрели портреты в старых благородных домах Лондона.

Спок посмотрел на него, склонив голову, в это мгновение небрежный, позволяющий себе снять бремя ответственности за восстание и усталость от бесконечных терзаний в мыслях и на сердце.

– Ммм… видится мне, что из этого ракурса ты больше похож на Гвиневеру, Лоуренс. 

Они рассмеялись. 

– Ты читал эту книгу?

– Слышал историю. 

– Веришь таким легендам?

– Я уважаю культуру твоей страны, но в той войне, что мы ведем, нам бы пригодилось нечто большее, чем легенда из книги.

– Мне нужно вернуться в Ставку.

– Помню.

– Но?

– Но, кажется, мы еще не доиграли эту партию, – улыбнулся шейх и потянулся за отставленным чаем. 

Он позволял себе быть расслабленным и спокойным, когда рядом был Арави. И Джим ценил эти минуты, и то, как принц между строк говорил ему: «Останься».  
В этом было нечто чрезвычайно личное – доверие. Словно только ему среди этих песков Спок доверял увидеть свое истинное лицо. Уверенный, наблюдательный европеец, говоривший на арабском с характерным акцентом, казалось, заслонял от Фейсала главное – собственное одиночество. 

Они говорили о мире, который хотели создать, с горячностью и порывом еще молодых сердец, сознавая, как наивно звучат эти слова вне пределов шатра. У одного из них не было сил, чтобы бороться, у другого смелости, чтобы сказать правду. Обломки чужой громадной партии – эти двое понимали, что, в конце концов, начинают свою собственную. Редкое, забытое ощущение взаимопонимания питало крепнущий ручеек доверия. 

А возвращаясь ночью в свою палатку, Джим чувствовал болезненное острое возбуждение. Недоступность простых удовольствий, странная близость принца, которая иногда почти развязывала ему язык, заставляла мозг видеть то, чего нет. Чужую искреннюю заинтересованность в себе, например. Иначе как объяснить нежелание Спока отпускать его от себя. Вопреки логике хваленого Сурака, который писал принцу каждый день, предписывавшей оставить коварного британца посреди пустыни или вернуть домой. 

«Дом, там, где сердце» – думал Кирк, лежа и ощущая, что больше всего на свете ему хочется подрочить. Сбросить на сухой белый песок томящее, свербящее, едкое ожидание и забыться. Но просыпающийся лагерь и дела в Ставке заставят его снова подняться спустя всего полчаса.  
«Он железный», – говорили арабы. 

«Я из воска», – думал Джим, практически оплавляясь в седле спустя три часа на чудовищной жаре посреди пустыни.

«Он – мой», – говорил Фейсал, отвечая отцу на очередное гневное письмо. – «Он мой советник, отец. Прими это».

***

«Нам надо быть максимально точными в деталях; и, корда я вернусь в лагерь, все записать», - думал Кирк, лежа в уютной ямке из песка, которая служила в пустыне кроватью каждому всаднику. Он знал историю Фейсала. Ту самую, которая сделала его нелюбимым сыном семьи. Шейх не убил Энвера-пашу, генералиссимуса турецкой армии, и Джемаля-пашу – собственного хозяина – когда у него был шанс. Они приезжали на смотр его отрядов в Хиджаз. И, наблюдая отменную выправку арабских всадников, так и не поняли, что Фейсал охранял их, окружая самыми преданными людьми из своей личной охраны. Тогда он все еще «служил» в турецкой армии, но тут его остановил не мундир. В пустыне закон гостеприимства был нерушим. И, пока враги, руки которых были по локоть в крови его друзей, пили и ели за его столом, Фейсал не убил их. Джим не мог этого понять, и как европейский шпион с другим менталитетом, которого учили использовать любой шанс, и как военный, привыкший к тому, что в штабе работали по принципу «любые средства хороши». Слово, обычаи и вера казались ему абстрактными понятиями на войне, слишком устаревшими, как замки тамплиеров, которые он фотографировал ранее. Но для принца его Слово было законом, и оно держало его сильнее и крепче денег. Кирк не верил, что еще существовали люди способные так жить, пока не встретил Фейсала. Британская армия, во всем великолепии своих начищенных мундиров и хорошего вооружения в этот момент показалась ему тусклым отблеском тени высокого шатра в пустыне. Но была и другая сторона медали. Кирк просчитывал, как разыграть эту карту. «Бессмысленная честность в делах политики и войны его погубит», - с сожалением думал он, глядя на яркие звезды. Но та часть души, в которой еще жили собственные идеалы, заставляла восхищаться этим поступком. Это ли склоняло его сердце на сторону арабов, пока его мозг служил Британии? Только ли это?

Фейсал верил ему, доверял говорить от своего имени со штабом, и Джим пользовался этой привилегией так, как считал нужным его практичный ум. «Хардинг» здесь был по этой же причине. 

– Мы не сможем взять Ведж без пушек. Арабская армия ждет оружия. Им нужны дальнобойные пушки, пулеметы «максим» и гаубицы. Кавалерия на открытых равнинах пустыни беспомощна против артиллерии турок. 

Глядя на загорелого Кирка, одетого по дикарским обычаям, отчаянно спорящегося со штабными по поводу поставок и не боявшегося торговаться с адмиралами, бывшие товарищи недоумевали. «Лоуренс» разбаловал этих арабов, как могли они так много требовать? Но Джим всегда просил больше, чем нужно, зная, что только тогда ему дадут, столько, сколько надо на самом деле. Кроме того, он видел первую партию винтовок – половина из них не стреляла. Фейсалу прислали брак, отходы, списанные у частей регулярной армии, и, когда распаковали ящики, Кирк ощутил, что ему стыдно за свой мундир. 

У этого доверия была оборотная сторона – его слова невозможно было проверить. Чем Джим и пользовался, абсолютно не краснея. По его собственным понятиям так он защищал Фейсала от него самого. 

– Фейсал просит прислать людей, способных обучить пользоваться пулеметами Льюиса. И кого-то для обучения саперному делу. 

Пайк смотрел на него с иронией. Он видел список требований, который Кирк привез из пустыни. Эти арабы подозрительно быстро освоились с британским вооружением. Устаревшие египетские пушки их больше не устраивали. Но Лондон требовал результатов, так что адмирал шел на уступки. Бедуины должны были оттянуть на себя силы противника. 

– Я пришлю Фейсалу одного сапера.  
– Капитана Скотти Ньюкомба, - улыбнулся Джим. – Он лучший.  
Его требовательный тон дал Пайку понять, что мальчик затеял свою игру. В свое время его пестовал Арчер. Но разглядел ли старина Хэдли авантюрную складку характера в этом, казалось, прозрачном синеглазом юнце?  
– Они называют тебя «Арави», почему?  
– «Лоуренс» для них сложно.  
– Свои телеграммы ты подписываешь как Лоуренс Аравийский. Ты помнишь, кому ты служишь? 

Кирк и глазом не моргнул.  
– Я получу пушки?  
– Пользуешься тем, что ты единственный специалист по арабам, который…  
– Который сидит по правую руку принца Фейсала, сына Хусейна – правителя Мекки, управляющего его армией? Нет, что вы. - Джим помолчал, внезапно потупившись, показательно разводя руками. – Так я получу пушки? 

Кристофер потер переносицу. «Как может этот юнец управлять дикими кочевниками в пустыне? Ему слишком мало лет, мало опыта…»

– Хорошо. Ты получишь пушки. - Пайк нутром чувствовал что-то особенное в этом противоречивом характере.  
Спрятав победную улыбку, Кирк козырнул и вышел из кабинета. Адмирал запомнил темные грязные полы его белой развевающейся одежды, которая смущала весь штаб.  
– Это же чертово платье! – Адмирал Маркус долго возмущался по этому поводу, требуя, чтобы все британские офицеры носили уставную форму. – Он носит женские тряпки! 

– Он разведчик и шпион. - Пайк спорить не любил, обрывая любые попытки навязать ему чужое мнение. – Мне не важно, что он носит сейчас. Мне важно как он работает. 

Джим знал о том, что в Штабе у него есть покровители и друзья, и пользовался этим, когда считал нужным. О том, что у него есть и враги, он подозревал тоже, но пока что его особый статус приближенного советника Фейсала затыкал им рты. 

Но больше, чем пушки, принцу нужны были деньги. 

Джим не рассказал адмиралу, в каком положении оказался Фейсал. Его десять тысяч солдат нужно были кормить. Поставки продовольствия приходили в Рабег. Однако до армии они не доходили, потому что местный правитель Мабейриг предал Фейсала, переметнувшись на сторону турков. Это сумел доказать брат Фейсала – Али. Он вызвал единокровного брата Зейда с подкреплением, и вместе они заставили Мабейрига бежать в горы. Склады продовольствия и оружия достались братьям. Но вместо того, чтобы отвезти их Фейсалу, они не выехали из Рабега, оставив все своим отрядам. 

«Сайбок играет со Споком в шахматы. Ладью Спок потерял, но у него отличное мышление. Я думаю, эта партия будет за ним, если королева защитит короля», - писал в штаб Джим и, когда мог, отправлял детальные отчеты о ситуации с турками, о численности вооружения гарнизонов, о настроениях среди арабов; указывал какие шейхи готовы поддержать восстание и на каких условиях. «Читал я тут книгу, дядюшка, так там написано, что Сурак осуждает эмоциональность и господство чувств, но я думаю, что именно чувства делают людей сильнее. Чувство патриотизма, например», - иногда он писал действительно то, что думал, не заботясь о том, кто это прочитает и как поймет. Потому что за странными именами – при случае Кирк использовал то древнеегипетские имена старых богов, то шумерские прозвища воителей – никто, кроме адмирала Пайка, не различит истинных игроков политической арены. Сурака Джим опасался и порицал, не отрицая его могущества и влияния на вулканцев – расу, которую Кирк якобы собирался вписать в свои мемуары после раскопок в Сирии. «Это были высокие, худощавые, выносливые воины, способные довольствоваться малым в еде и питье. Учение Сурака превозносило для них добродетель смирения и оказывало сильное влияние на жизненный уклад... Кстати, совершенствую свои навыки в шахматах: сегодня я дал Споку совет о партии, и он выиграл. Следующая партия обещает быть интересной. Оппонент сделал ход конем, очень эффектный. Этот ход поставил под удар короля». За Сураком прятался образ отца Фейсала, под именем Спока Кирк описывал самого принца, под именем Сайбока – его брата. И так обстояли дела со всеми ключевыми фигурами на «шахматной доске». В британском штабе с недоумением перечитывали донесения из Аравии, и только адмирал задумчиво поглядывал на карту у себя в кабинете: последним письмом Джим сообщил ему о том, что турки предложили мир арабам, если те прекратят контакты с Британией. 

Это тонкое семейное дело, вероятно, направляемое отцом, оставило Фейсала в изоляции и одиночестве. Его люди могли умереть с голоду, потому что грабить племена принц запретил, а резать верблюдов на мясо было краткосрочным решением. К тому же наступала зима. Без еды, с плохим вооружением армия могла по весне не досчитаться большей своей части. Люди просто развернулись и уехали бы по домам или погибли. Джима эта ситуация угнетала. Он понимал – Хусейн хочет показать Фейсалу, что без поддержки семьи он не выживет. Что он, Кирк, его британский советник, дает лишь ложные обещания и погубит его. Но правитель Мекки, как бы стар и мудр он не был, не знал упрямства, с которым родился «Арави».

Пушки шли морем, а деньги Кирк вызвался везти сам. На границе его должна была встретить личная наемная охрана. Чертовски много золотых соверенов в мешках. Самый опасный груз в пустыне. 

«И я доставлю его. Все получится». 

Джим решил потягаться со старым Хусейном за доверие его сына.

***

– Кирк, – Гарри едва кивнул ему при встрече в штабе, глядя поверх головы молодого офицера.  
– Митчелл, – ответил ему Джим.

Они разошлись в коридоре, как едва знакомые люди. Только Кирку все помнилось острое чувство удовлетворения после кифи. И, хотя чужая власть над собой ему никогда не нравилась, Джим на мгновение пожалел, что ему не предложили повторить. А затем, перед покрасневшими от усталости веками возник затерянный среди Аравии высокий шатер. Поверх кожи, нервов, неоправданных ожиданий и бессмысленных надежд Джим ощущал только одно – потребность быть собой.

***

Понимания с Фейсалом Кирк достиг не сразу. Шейх прошел школу Джамаля-паши – недоверие и подозрительность слишком долго позволяли ему остаться в живых. Он слушал речи британского офицера, пил с ним крепкий утренний кофе, иногда играл в шахматы, но никогда не говорил о своих сомнениях по отношению к мотивам британского правительства. Джим знал, что Фейсал собирает возле себя влиятельных шейхов, ведя длительные изнуряющие переговоры, заглаживающие кровные распри и старую вражду. Но арабы проигрывали в открытых столкновениях с турецкими подразделениями, те были лучше вооружены, дисциплинированы и скоординированы с центром. Фейсала подводили семейные распри с отцом и скудные собственные ресурсы. Воевать могла себе позволить только хорошо финансируемая армия. Он получил блестящее образование, свободно говорил на английском и французском, но пока не осознавал главного – сила бедуинов была в их слабости.

Кирк долго думал об этом. Разношерстная армия Фейсала могла стать «призраками пустыни». Наносить удар и отходить, растворяясь среди песков так, как не умела турецкая армия. Блокировать железные дороги, останавливая поставки в Медину, забирая себе продовольствие и оружие турок. Эта стратегия партизанской войны возникла в голове Джима после того, как он воочию увидел, как турки, защищенные стенами своих гарнизонов, легко отстреливаются от скачущих на лобовой штурм всадников. В том сражении было много жертв. И Кирк решил для себя, что не приемлет ненужной крови. Но сказать об этом Фейсалу и его старейшинам надо было так, чтобы подозрительные арабы не усмотрели навязывание своей политики или, еще хуже, желание продемонстрировать слабость их шейха перед англичанином. План зрел медленно, постепенно обретая очертания, и Джим решился по приезду поговорить с Фейсалом. 

«Спок похож на молодого беркута, дорогой дядюшка. Я планирую взять его на охоту на волков следующей весной. Твой Лоуренс из Аравии». – Эту телеграмму Пайк получил спустя какое-то время после отъезда Кирка из штаба. Как подтверждение того, что он благополучно доехал, и как намек на план дальнейших действий.  
О том, как он добирался, Джим в телеграмме описать не мог и не хотел. Пустыня показала ему цену иллюзорно-легким решениям.

***

Телохранители-бедуины действительно встретили Кирка. Золото разложили в мешки по тысяче фунтов в каждый. Вес одного мешка составил двадцать два фунта. Кирк раздал по два мешка каждому из четырнадцати своих людей, учитывая, что в тяжелых дорожных условиях вес двух мешков, прикрепленных к седельным вьюкам с двух сторон, для верблюда будет предельным. К своим седельным вьюкам он тоже прикрепил два мешка.

Дорога им предстояла длинная и не в лучший сезон. Дожди превращали пустынные высокогорные равнины в месиво из холодной скользкой грязи, на которой верблюды спотыкались и падали вместе со всадниками. И благом было, если при этом обходилось без переломов. Арабы умели лечить переломы, но с золотым грузом любая несвоевременная задержка могла стать опасной. 

Отряд проезжал устье небольшой реки, когда начался дождь. Ударяясь о грунт, косые порывы дождя выбивали белые капли. Ветер заставлял всадников кутаться в плащи плотнее, верблюды оступались на влажном грунте, проваливаясь на пять-шесть дюймов в землю. К вечеру опустился густой белесый туман, делающий видимость практически нулевой, уставшие животные натыкались друг на друга, получая ссадины. 

Люди продрогли от холода, и Кирк решил сделать привал. К ночи подморозило так сильно, что грязь под ногами превратилась в скользкую острую стружку. Животных уложили рядом, чтобы дать возможность согреться. Люди прижались к ним как можно плотнее. В отряде Кирка почти все были с юга, зимний климат севера приводил их в ужас. Они терпеливо молчали, но Джим понимал, что дальше будет сложнее. Идти предстояло еще долго. 

Кирк пытался согреться и уснуть, но не мог. Стоило закрыть глаза, как ему казалось, что кто-то трогает пальцами его лицо. Некто громадный, прозрачный, абсолютно седой. Словно заплутавший призрак погибшего здесь пару столетий назад тамплиера, в тяжелом доспехе с выцветшими цветами родового герба на разбитом щите. Ощущение было очень реальным, и, стряхивая тяжелую дрему, Джим подолгу смотрел на падающий снег. Громадные красивые снежинки ложились на его обледенелый бурнус и не таяли довольно долго. Вскоре снова пошел дождь, а к утру подморозило. Даже рассвет показался Кирку нереальным. Он чудовищно замерз. С трудом встав из тяжелой влажной жижи, которая образовалась от тепла тел его и лежавшего рядом верблюда, Джим пошел поднимать своих людей. Многие из них тоже не спали этой ночью. Туман тревожил непривычных к нему людей не хуже, чем холод. У кого-то приморозило края плаща и бурдюк с водой к земле. Плащ отодрали, а вот бурдюк пришлось оставить. Не было сухих дров, чтобы разжечь костер, согреться или сварить кофе. Всадники поднимали жалобно ревущих верблюдов и двигались дальше, как есть, в промокшей одежде. 

К вечеру следующего дня Кирк слышал, как несколько человек кашляли. Их, видимо, знобило от простуды. Но разворачиваться Джим отказался наотрез. Фейсалу нужен был его груз, на кону стояли жизни тысяч людей и само восстание. Кроме того, в этот сезон перевалы могли стать непроходимыми до весны, и промедление ставило под удар всю миссию. 

Вскоре стало ясно, что измученные животные не могут нести всадников, так что люди пошли пешком. От ветра, дувшего в лицо порывами, перехватывало дыхание и раздувались плащи. Их пришлось снять, чтобы идти стало легче. Кирк ощущал, как пропадает чувствительность рук. И не только он. Бедуины промерзли насквозь. Пошел град. Тяжелый, заносимый ветром, как острая, хлесткая пощечина, над каждым, кто рисковал поднять голову. Град бил в согнутые спины, колол плечи, оставляя синяки и порезы на незащищенных участках кожи. Верблюды ревели и упирались, отказываясь идти. Когда отряд дошел до Абу эль-Лиссан, проехав десять тысяч миль, Джим был рад, что их никто не встречал. Его люди выглядели жалкими, грязными оборванцами, промокшими и едва переставляющими ноги. Отобрать груз у таких мог любой. Но никто не зарился на уставший отряд, не прозревая за их убогим видом ничего ценного. После эль-Лиссан стало легче двигаться. Грунт промерз, и верблюды смогли взять достаточно быстрый темп. Кирк намеревался спуститься на Гувейрскую равнину, достаточно теплую, чтобы назвать ее после этого перехода роскошной. У спуска в котлован он замер. Облака касались его белой молочной пеной, стремительно уносясь куда-то вдаль. Удивительное зрелище завораживало. Будто именно здесь небо касалось земли, и он стоял посреди этого великолепия как наследник человеческого рода, впервые ступивший из рая. 

Нелюдимые горные перевалы остались позади, воздух постепенно теплел, местами стала встречаться растительность, и стих пронизывающий колючий ветер. Но онемевшие от холода конечности, в которых восстанавливалась циркуляция крови, болели. Полученные ранее ссадины начинали кровоточить, мышцы ныли, пальцы казались отекшими и не слушались. Джим приказал вновь садиться на верблюдов, потому что понял, что еще немного, и люди просто не смогут идти. Многие из них были босиком и изрезали об острую замерзшую грязь все ноги. На холоде этого не ощущалось, и бедуины, в конце концов, были известны своей выносливостью, но в тепле соль в грунте стала разъедать раны. Добравшись до дружественного селения, где можно было получить помощь без риска потерять груз, Кирк оглядел своих людей. Половина из них кашляла, кто-то едва держался в седле от температуры. Большая часть получила обморожения. Не менее измотанный Джим тем не менее оставался практически единственным всадником, способным продолжить путь, если заменит верблюда. Видимо, юность в сыром холодном Лондоне сделала его более приспособленным к этой дороге, больше, чем остальных. Мысль была тревожной. Можно было подождать, пока спутники поправятся. А можно было, взяв два мешка, пойти дальше одному, чтобы вызвать помощь из арабской ставки. Время было дорого. Каждая минута промедления стоила Фейсалу сотен людей. В горах, зимой, без денег и продовольствия удержать армию было невозможно. И Джим решил рискнуть. 

Он еще из штаба попросил арабскую ставку выслать к этому селению его верблюдицу. Фейсал подарил ему Водейху. Она была выращена племенем атейба и создана для скачек. И на счету кремовой красавицы с ласковым нравом была не одна победа. И, если ее успели доставить, Кирк решил ехать. Верблюдица слушала его без палки погонщика, реагируя на простое похлопывание по шее. Бывало, Джим спокойно читал книгу, когда ехал на ней. Чрезвычайно умная Водейха умело выбирала дорогу, обходя препятствия и опасные участки дороги. И если кто и мог отвезти его в горы к Фейсалу, где наверняка было еще хуже с погодой, чем на прошлом перевале, то это она. Джим решил, переночевав, выезжать.

***

– Она его не любила, ты понимаешь? – Кирк говорил с верблюдицей, чтобы приободрить себя хоть немного. Умное животное переступало ногами, но не двигалось вперед. Склон замерз так, что Водейха скользила и не могла преодолеть его. Они уже не раз падали, причем падали вместе. Вылетая из седла в очередной раз, Джим не ощутил боли – он слишком замерз. Настолько, что пальцы почти не сгибались. Всадник с трудом удерживал повод, но верблюдица не бросала его, казалось, понимая беспомощность своего человека. Перекидывать ногу через штырь седла становилось все сложнее, пронизывающий ветер мешал дышать, двигаться, идти. Но Кирк рассказывал Водейхе историю Камелота. Ему казалось, что пока он говорит, все в порядке. Снег, который припорошил лед, заставлял верблюдицу идти осторожно и медленно. На трудных участках Кирк вел ее на поводу, снимая обувь, чтобы самому не скользить на крутых склонах. После десятка таких случаев он с трудом смог надеть ботинки – онемели пальцы.

– Ланселот – это искушение, когда твоему телу так хорошо, что отказывают мозги, – шептал Джим, бредя рядом с верблюдицей и спотыкаясь от усталости. Холод будто проникал в мысли, они терялись, замирали и отказывались складываться в слова. – Но выбрала она Артура. Слышишь? 

Водейха, терпеливо идущая на поводу сквозь штормовой ветер, внезапно замерла, и не успевший среагировать на ее движение Кирк сделал пару шагов вперед. И провалился под лед. 

Тонкая кромка ломалась под его пальцами, оставляя кровавые следы от порезов. Джим отчаянно пытался выбраться. Но ничего не получалось. Он бултыхался, бился, чувствуя, как замерзает окончательно, и впервые испытывая дикий животный страх перед смертью. Что его испугало больше: мысль о том, что его никогда не найдут, что Фейсал не узнает что случилось, что миссия провалиться или, быть может, что его доселе мало ценимая жизнь – оборвется? Умирать было страшно. Холодно. Мерзко. А умирать так никчемно еще и бессмысленно. Кирк рванулся и из последних сил ухватил повод, потянув его на себя. Водейха мотнула головой, отказываясь подходить ближе к хрупкой границе присыпанного снегом льда, и Джим ощутил, как слабо держит повод в руках. Изрезанная ладонь с онемевшими пальцами не слушалась. Но в это мгновение он дернул сильнее, больше из отрицания смерти, чем из здравого смысла, и верблюдица медленно потащила его из воды, отходя назад. Лежа у ее ног и пытаясь отдышаться, Кирк понял, что если не встанет, то в следующие несколько минут замерзнет насмерть. Но он промок, выбился из сил и очень хотел спать. Веки налились свинцом, будто холод приколотил гвозди к глазам. Стуча зубами, Джим похлопал верблюдицу по шее, поднимаясь на ноги.

– Мы справимся… Надо только продолжать двигаться. Артур, он знаешь… Он ужасно упрямый. Он нас ждет. 

Мысли путались, но Кирк помнил направление и дорогу. Безлюдный перевал взирал на одинокого всадника, провожая его унылым воем ветра в скалах. Небо в разрывах быстро проносящихся облаков мерцало созвездиями. Джим ел сухой хлеб, не слезая с седла, согнувшись, дрожа от холода. А в горле помимо воли рождалась нелепая, громкая песня из старой баллады для Вилли. 

_«Вилли пригожий, Вилли хороший,_  
Вилли красивый самый,  
Вилли жениться на мне обещал,  
Иль останется холост малый». 

Кирк ощущал безумное отчаянье и такое же дикое, ненормальное веселье. Он выбрался живым из цепких объятий льда в горах. Да, черт возьми, жизнь прекрасна! 

Пошлая веселая песенка крутилась в голове под громыхание вальса Штрауса. Адреналин из крови уходил, но Джим все равно улыбался. Вероятно, из чистого хозяйского упрямства позвоночник все еще держал его в седле. 

Когда до лагеря осталась пара миль, Кирк расслабился. Он знал, что турок здесь уже не встретишь – слишком далеко, и непогода разыгралась не на шутку. Но жизнь напомнила ему, что риск не всегда выглядит как противник с оружием в руках. Крутой склон спуска с перевала был засыпан снегом. Когда верблюдица ступила на него, Кирк едва не выпал из седла: они провалились в сугробы, доходящие верблюдице до груди. Она жалобно кричала и скулила, и не могла двигаться. Джим понимал, что если она останется здесь, то погибнет, и он погибнет вместе с ней. Потому что без верблюдицы эти несколько миль замерзшему до изнеможения человеку не пройти. Кирк сполз с седла и стал прорубать собой дорогу в снегу. Благо, что снег был свежий, не успевший обледенеть. Создавая тропинку, по которой Водейха могла пройти, Джим взмок от усилий и окончательно выбился из сил. Напряжением воли он держал себя в сознании, понукая уставшую верблюдицу идти дальше. Кирк шептал ей ласковые слова, гладил по мокрой шее, шерсть на которой завилась колечками от пота – Водейха тоже шла из последних сил. Порезы на руках оставляли темные пятна на ее шкуре. Джим почти не помнил, как они преодолели этот участок дороги. От слабости у него подгибались ноги. А ветер, будто играючи толкал его в спину и пел пьяным голосом в голове: «Вилли, Вилли, Вилли»… 

Завидев впереди огни ставки и узнавая дом, Водейха ускорила шаг. Кирк перед этим едва смог сесть в седло, и получилось у него это только потому, что терпеливая верблюдица опустилась на колени, послушавшись его нетвердой команды. 

Подъезжая к шатру шейха, Джим клонился в седле все сильнее. Он практически упал на руки телохранителей Фейсала, но, отдышавшись, встал и вошел в шатер самостоятельно. Прямой, улыбающийся и странно спокойный. 

– Я привез тебе… 

Спок шагнул навстречу бледному, замерзшему англичанину, губы которого посинели от холода и обнял его. 

Арави пробился сквозь бурю, один, пройдя перевал, который не рисковали переходить в такую погоду даже бывалые следопыты. Он был либо отчаянно смел, либо любим богом – так решили впоследствии арабы, нахваливая воинское умение Кирка. Фейсал же сейчас, глядя в запавшие синие глаза, молчал. Кирк видел в его взгляде отблеск радости и гнева одновременно. 

– Ты не должен был идти один. Где охрана, которую я дал тебе?  
– Они остались в Абу эль-Лиссан, мой принц. С таким грузом им нельзя было идти дальше. Верблюды могли пасть от холода прямо под ними, – Джим вымученно улыбнулся, – Водейха меня вынесла.  
– Слава Аллаху, – ответил шейх и велел разжечь очаг в шатре сильнее. Его слуги начали готовить еду, баранину с изюмом. Запах мяса дразнил голодный желудок Кирка, вызывая мучительные спазмы. 

– Ты насквозь промок, высуши одежду. 

Они были одни в шатре, и Джим действительно в тепле ощутил, что одежда на нем, ставшая замершим панцирем на холоде, теперь мокра насквозь. Тень смущения отбросила адская усталость. Кирк разделся и сложил одежду ближе к огню. Он без сил опустился на ковры, и даже собственная нагота его в этот момент не смущала. Синяки, ссадины, порезы на руках – тепло разом дало знать обо всех полученных ушибах. Спок накинул ему на плечи одну из своих нижних туник. Ценность этого жеста Джим предпочел обдумать после того, как попьет горячего чая. Он все никак не мог согреться и жался к огню. От желания протянуть руки к очагу его удерживала мысль, что порезы будут ныть еще сильнее. Шейх заметил состояние его ладоней и принес сумку своего старого лекаря, которого не захотел будить. Он смазывал раскрытые ладони пряно пахнущей мазью и обматывал их бинтами. Вымотанный переходом Кирк практически не ощущал боли. Но поднять чашку чая он не смог. Дрожали руки, то ли от переутомления, то ли от слабости. Джим запомнил ночь, когда принц поил его из своих рук, молчаливый, будничный, очень привычный. То личное, что было между ними, полностью отразилось в этом жесте. Но сил анализировать ситуацию у разведчика больше не было. Кирк едва дождался еды, и, поев, буквально отключился. Его лихорадило после дороги, и, даже укрытый одеялами из меха, он дрожал. Сквозь сон, перебираясь к источнику тепла, Джим жался к лежавшему рядом принцу с жадностью, лишенной эротизма или похоти. Спок грел его собой, отбросив обычаи и традиции своего народа, волю отца и отрицая ходившие слухи.  
Лоуренс привез, рискуя жизнью, золото, которое могло спасти его людей. Утром шейх вышлет отряд встретить отставших. И начнет обдумывать план зимней компании. Возможно, отец никогда не простит ему самоуправства, но Фейсал решил, что это знак. Шанс закончить то, что начал Джамаль-паша на площади летним утром. У убийцы его народа было лицо. И больше всего на свете шейх хотел стереть ухмылку победителя с лика османа раз и навсегда. 

Возможно, братья не поддержат его. Фейсал думал об этом тоже. Он может остаться один на один с турками в войне кровопролитной и долгой. Но, кажется, судьба послала ему союзника. Глядя на осунувшееся лицо взмокшего во сне Лоуренса, шейх усмехнулся про себя. Все добивались его доверия. Британцы, французы, дипломаты разных чинов и рангов. Но никто из них никогда не рисковал ради него так, как этот молодой британец. А когда Арави смеялся, шейх спрашивал себя: что будет после войны? Что будет, если они выживут? 

– Ты останешься со мной? – в самое ухо спросил принц, ощущая груз вины за этот вопрос и несвойственную ему жадность. Жадность до тепла, которое шло от британца. До человечности и идей, которые хотелось разделить. Лоуренс притягивал взгляды и рождал слухи, небылицы и легенды о себе практически постоянно. 

Но той ночью в палатке шейха, раздетый до исподнего, больной и уставший, он казался просто человеком, с которым принц уснул после долгого дня. Фейсал не потакал иллюзиям, но взошедшее солнце в тот день он практически ненавидел. Возвращаясь к рутинной работе и переговорам со старейшинами, он все еще ощущал тепло беззастенчиво уснувшего у него на руках иностранца. У жизни, видимо, действительно было чувство юмора, она заставляла его любить и ненавидеть очень похожие внешне воспоминания. Разница была внутри. Где-то под сердцем. 

 

 **Примечание:**  
1\. В конце концов все обошлось хорошо, хотя ирония судьбы была потрясающей. Энвер, Джемаль и Фейсал смотрели, как отряды ездили взад и вперед и маршировали по пыльной равнине за городскими воротами, имитируя схватки на верблюдах, или же пришпоривали коней в инсценировке боя на копьях в духе древних арабских традиций. "И все это добровольцы, готовые сражаться в священной войне?" -- спросил наконец Энвер, обернувшись к Фейсалу. "Да", -- ответил Фейсал. "Сражаться до последнего вздоха с врагами правоверных?" -- "Да", -- повторил Фейсал. Когда арабские командиры подошли, чтобы представиться, шериф Модхига Али ибн эль-Хусейн отвел его в сторону и прошептал: "Господин, может, нам убить их сразу?", на что Фейсал ответил: "Нет, они наши гости". _(с) Лоуренс_  
2\. Эти солдаты неизбежно становились жертвами своих откровенно порочных офицеров-левантинцев, которые посылали их на смерть либо пренебрежительно выбрасывали, не рассчитавшись за службу, а то и использовали в качестве объектов своей отвратительной похоти. Они настолько не считали солдат людьми, что, вступая с ними в связь, даже не принимали обычных мер предосторожности. Медицинское обследование турецких военнопленных показало, что чуть ли не половина из них заражены венерическими болезнями, приобретенными противоестественным путем. Диагностика сифилиса и подобных ему болезней в стране отсутствовала, и зараза передавалась от одного к другому, поражая целые батальоны. Служба продолжалась шесть или семь лет, после чего выжившие, происходившие из добропорядочных семей, стыдились возвращаться домой, и уходили в жандармы, или же, опустившись вконец, становились чернорабочими в городах. В стране падала рождаемость. Воинская служба обрекала турецкое крестьянство Анатолии на вымирание. _(с) Лоуренс_  
3\. **Баллады Чайлда** — собрание из 305 английских и шотландских баллад и их американских вариантов, составленное Фрэнсисом Джеймсом Чайлдом в конце XIX века. Оно было опубликовано под названием «Английские и шотландские народные баллады» в 10 томах, с 1882 по 1898 год, издательством Houghton Mifflin, а позже переиздано пятью томами. Работа Чайлда была не первой в своём роде; до него было издано много менее проработанных сборников баллад Англии и Шотландии, например, «Памятники старинной английской поэзии» Томаса Перси (1765). На других языках существовали и свои собрания стихотворного и песенного фольклора, например, Danmarks gamle Folkeviser Свена Грундтвига. Чайлд взял структуру описания сюжетов именно из этой работы: баллады классифицированы и пронумерованы, различные версии одной баллады приводятся рядом, для удобства сравнения. Под одним номером у Чайлда может находиться несколько баллад, которые он счёл вариантами одной истории, хотя они могут весьма различаться (например, номер 244 — «James Hatley»). Напротив, в разных балладах могут встречаться одинаковые обороты или даже целые стихи. Баллады различаются по времени написания. Например, рукопись одной из старейших английских баллад, «Judas» (номер 23), датируется 13 веком, а самая ранняя версия «A Gest of Robyn Hode» (номер 117) была отпечатана на бумаге в конце 15 или начале 16 века. Большинство баллад всё же датируется 17 и 18 столетиями, и очень немногие могут быть с определенностью отнесены к периоду до 1600 года. Тем не менее, коллекция Чайлда была более исчерпывающа, чем любое другое собрание баллад на английском языке.

Rare Willy

‘Willy's rare, and Willy’s fair,  
And Willy’s wondrous bonny;  
And Willy heght to marry me,  
Gin e’er he marryd ony.

Вилли

Вилли пригожий, Вилли хороший,  
Вилли красивый самый,  
Вилли жениться на мне обещал,  
Иль останется холост малый.

‘Yestreen I made my bed fu’ braid,  
The night I’ll make it narrow,  
For a’ the live-long winter’s night  
I lie twin’d of my marrow.

Вчера я выстлала постель,  
Чтоб ночью потесниться,  
Ведь ночью длинною зимой  
Ему и мне не спится.

‘O came you by yon water-side?  
Pu’d you the rose or lilly?  
Or came you by yon meadow green?  
Or saw you my sweet Willy?’

Ушел ли ты к речной воде  
Нарвать мне роз и лилий,  
Ушел в зеленые луга,  
Кто знает где мой Вилли?

She sought him east, she sought him west,  
She sought him braid and narrow;  
Sine, in the clifting of a craig,  
She found him drown’d in Yarrow.

Она и здесь, она и там,  
Она везде искала,  
Пока утопшего в реке  
У гор не увидала.

4\. Переход Лоуренса с золотом в одиночку действительно имел место в его автобиографии. Но время и последовательность событий изменены и соотнесены с художественным вымыслом текста.  
«Над горами ветер бушевал, как враг, рвавшийся на приступ, и около девяти часов все стеная повалились на землю, отказываясь двигаться дальше. Я и сам чуть не плакал, сдерживаясь только из нежелания поддаться охватившей всех слабости» _(с) Лоуренс Аравийский_  
5\. Алленби был физически крупным и уверенным в себе человеком, столь значительным, что с трудом мог представить наши куда более скромные масштабы и потребности.  <…> Он был хорошо подготовлен к встрече с любой странностью, например вроде меня, — маленького босоногого человечка в шелковой хламиде, предлагавшего остановить противника проповедью, если ему предоставят провиантские склады и оружие, а также двести тысяч соверенов для убеждения новообращенных. <…> Он не задавал мне лишних вопросов и сам много не говорил, а рассматривал карту, слушая мои соображения по поводу восточной Сирии и ее населения. Под конец он поднял подбородок и сказал: «Ну что ж, я сделаю для вас все, что смогу», закончив на этом разговор. Я не был уверен в том, насколько мне удалось его заинтересовать, но постепенно мы поняли, что он говорил в точности то, что думал, и что того, что генерал Алленби мог сделать, было достаточно для самого требовательного подчиненного. _(с) Лоуренс Аравийский_  
6\. Гордостью армии Фейсала было то, что эмир Мекки, потомок пророка, он был представителем некоего внеземного мира, которого сыны Адама могут почитать без угрызений совести. Такова была связующая идея арабского движения, и именно она являлась залогом его действенного, хотя и слепого единодушия. _(с) Лоуренс Аравийский_  
7\. _(О Дауде и Фаррадже)_  
Они являли собою пример тех восточных парней, для которых отсутствие в армии женщин делало неизбежной взаимную привязанность. Такая дружба нередко превращалась в глубокую и сильную мужскую любовь, выходившую далеко за рамки нашего представления о плотских отношениях. Пока они оставались невинными, они проявляли горячность и бесстыдство. Но переступив порог сексуального общения, оказывались во власти физической связи, основанной на стойком желании отдаваться и брать, подобной браку. _(с) Лоуренс Аравийский_  
8\. _(О Фейсале)_ С первого взгляда я понял, что передо мной тот человек, ради встречи с которым я приехал в Аравию, вождь, который приведет арабское восстание к полной и славной победе. Фейсал был очень высокого роста, стройный и напоминал изящную колонну в своем длинном белом шелковом одеянии, с коричневым платком на голове, стянутым сверкавшим ало-золотым шнуром. Его веки были полуопущены, а черная борода и бледное лицо словно отвлекали внимание от молчаливой, бдительной настороженности всего его существа.  
— Как вам нравится у нас в Вади Сафре?  
— Нравится, но слишком уж далеко от Дамаска.  
Эти слова обрушились как сабля на присутствовавших, и над их головами словно прошелестел слабый трепет. Когда Фейсал сел, все замерли и затаили дыхание на долгую минуту молчания. Возможно, кое-кто из них думал о перспективе далекой победы, другие — о недавнем поражении. Наконец Фейсал поднял глаза, улыбнулся мне и проговорил:  
— Слава Аллаху, турки ближе к нам, чем к Дамаску.… _(с) Лоуренс Аравийский_  
9\. _(О Лоуренсе)_ Этот офицер, чье имя часто фигурирует в корреспонденции с Каиром, вероятно, самая примечательная фигура в британской армии и администрации на Востоке. Двадцати семи лет, небольшого роста, худой, с выбритым волевым подбородком, над высоким лбом светлые волосы, всегда взъерошенные, очень ясные глаза светятся напряженной мыслью, он производит глубокое впечатление энергичности и ума. Он обнаружил своим первым путешествием (в Хиджаз) почти мистический энтузиазм по отношению к арабскому делу, абсолютную уверенность в его торжестве, если европейская интервенция не будет слишком поспешной или слишком очевидной, и подлинное неравнодушие к судьбе третьего сына великого шерифа, эмира Фейсала. Фейсал, со своей стороны, находится под сильным влиянием молодого иностранца и, неохотно позволив ему уехать, настоятельно требует его возвращения. — опубликовано в книге _Henry Laurens «Lawrence en Arabie» (1992)_ Рене Дойнел де Сен-Квентин, французский дипломат.  
10\. _(О Фейсале)_ <…> Его мысли лишь не намного опережали слова, видимо, поэтому найденные фразы были очень просты, эмоциональны и искренни. Казалось, что щит из слов, защищавший его мысли, настолько тонок, что за ним можно было различить пылание чистого, мужественного духа. _(с) Лоуренс Аравийский_


	4. Глава 4. Хан. Дераа.

  


С человеком происходит то же, что и с деревом.  
Чем больше стремится он вверх, к свету, тем глубже впиваются корни его в землю, вниз, в мрак и глубину, — ко злу.  
_Фридрих Ницше_  


Джим привык полагаться на свое умение сливаться с толпой. Его знание языков и обычаев всегда выручало в таких опасных одиночных разведках. Холод заставлял плотнее кутаться в старый грязный бурнус. Мало ли бродяг зимой стремилось в города. Безоружный, он легко вошел в Дераа и стал осматривать укрепления и прикидывать численность гарнизона. Запомнил он довольно много. Дераа был чрезвычайно важен – как узел железных дорог Иерусалим - Хайфа - Дамаск - Медина, пуп турецкой армии в Сирии, общая точка всех их фронтов. Но фортуна — дама переменчивая, как осознал позже Кирк. Его светлая кожа и европейские черты лица привлекли внимание обычно безразличного к нищим пешего патруля. Считая это легким недоразумением, Джим последовал с группой активно пихавших его вперед солдат. Ему уже удавалось обманывать или откупаться от них в других городах. Надо сказать, турецкая армия пережила свои лучшие времена: плохо подогнанная форма, худоба, озлобленность на лицах – все это демонстрировало отсутствие денег у османов. А еще тиф. Плохая медицина и низкие санитарные условия способствовали свирепствованию болезни.

Его поместили в камеру вместе с другими, видимо, случайно пойманными на улице прохожими. Чаще всего стража искала дезертиров и преступников. Допрос проводил холеный мрачного вида офицер, оглядывающий введенных в кабинет мужчин уставшим взглядом. Кирку он показался заплешивевшим львом. Грязные стены, плохое освещение, немытые солдаты и посреди этого — начищенный, наглаженный офицер, сидящий на единственном в комнате стуле. Блеск его сапог свидетельствовал о том, как редко он ходит по грязным лужам за стенами казармы, предпочитая либо ездить верхом, либо в собственной повозке. Хорошая стрижка, дорогая сабля. Но при этом — полный безразличия взгляд. Он прошелся мимо стоявших цепочкой мужчин, пока сержант заискивающе изучал выражение его лица, явно чего-то ожидая. Приказа, возможно. Условного сигнала. Но бей, мерно меривший шагами камеру допроса, казался совершенно безучастным. Он глухо кашлял в белый платок, безразлично просматривая грязные изможденные лица, пока не остановился на Кирке.  
«Они не могут знать, что я в городе», — с тревогой думал Джим. Его штабной псевдоним, в отличие от настоящего имени, знали многие турки. Сейчас слава эта грозила выпущенными потрохами. Мог ли кто-то среди арабов предать его? 

А между тем турецкий офицер со звучным родовым именем Хан Нихад Серхат-бей пытливо посмотрел на него и кивком приказал солдатам отвести остальных в камеры.  
— Дезертир?  
— Никак нет, эфенди, — как можно мягче возразил Джим, чувствуя холодок под изучающим его внимательным взглядом.  
Бей кивнул сержанту, и с Кирка сняли бурнус. Ежась от холода, он старался смотреть в глаза подозрительному турку. Заметив след от раны на плече, тот сухо добавил:  
— Все-таки дезертир…  
— Нет, эфенди. Это старая рана, — возразил Кирк, стараясь выглядеть заискивающим и простым нищим.  
Офицер снял перчатку с руки и потрогал кожу рядом с раной.  
— Ты лжешь. Рана свежая.  
Турок внезапно заметил:  
— У тебя голубые глаза. Ты черкес?  
— Да, эфенди, — охотно согласился Кирк. Среди них встречались светлокожие и голубоглазые.  
— Сколько тебе лет?  
— Двадцать семь, эфенди, — уважительно ответил Джим и поспешно добавил. — Кажется…  
Жители пустыни редко знали точные даты своего дня рождения.  
— Выглядишь старше, — заметил бей, продолжая изучать его лицо. Обернувшись к подошедшему сержанту, он добавил. — Интересные черты.  
Сержант, вытянувшийся по струнке, продолжал пялиться в стенку, всем видом демонстрируя свое полное отсутствие в комнате. Разумеется, уважительное отсутствие. А заодно и поспешное согласие с каждой фразой своего офицера.  
Того это не задобрило, и он, посмотрев на Джима с сожалением, произнес:  
— Меня направили в Дераа три с половиной года назад.  
Любое понимание Кирк стер с лица, копируя манеры сержанта: туповато и вместе с тем уважительно ждать, пока с ним заговорят. Абстрактных бесед о культуре в казармах не было, и простой черкес тем более не мог поддержать такую беседу. Поэтому Джим продолжал играть роль, отчасти понимая своего противника. Иногда среди бедуинов он был так же одинок. 

Офицер между тем усмехнулся:  
— Я окружен скотами. Они не отличат интересного лица от свиного брюха. Ты не имеешь никакого представления, о чем я?  
— Нет, эфенди, — глуповато улыбаясь, ответил Кирк.  
Офицер перед ним без сомнения был образованным и умным. Он мог знать описание Лоуренса Аравийского, и это все сильнее тревожило Джима. Была ли эта игра? Какая цель была у этой беседы?  
Подошедшие слишком близко солдаты как будто ждали приказа. Возможно, приказа убить его на месте.  
Кирк с сожалением окинул взглядом далекую дверь и узкие окна с решетками. Выбраться из комнаты, полной вооруженных людей, он не мог. Оставалось играть дальше.  
— Правда? – подозрительно заметил турок. И, отвечая самому себе, он добавил. — Да… Это было бы слишком большой удачей. 

Он кашлял какое-то время в свой платок, потом вновь посмотрел на допрашиваемого.  
— Нельзя бесконечно носить форму. — Серые глаза в алых прожилках казались больными, тусклыми, невнимательными. Тогда как мягко оглаживающие кожу руки — напротив, слишком любопытными.  
— У тебя светлая кожа,— Офицер, замечая это, стал говорить тише. И до Джима, наконец, стала доходить скользкая мысль о цели этого осмотра.  
Турок кашлял, чахоточный румянец странно смотрелся на впалых щеках. Будто ничто теплое не должно быть близко этому натянутому, начищенному бею.  
— Эфенди… — бормотал Джим, все еще опасаясь, что офицер узнает в нем «Лоуренса Аравийского», «эмира Динамита», за чью голову турки назначили хорошую награду, за живого или за мертвого. Военные тайны, расположение войск, ключи шифров – все это пронеслось в голове Кирка. Но чем ниже гладила его рука, вызывая непроизвольную дрожь в теле, тем четче становилось осознание, что с ним не собираются обращаться, как с военным преступником, и трибунал ему тоже не грозит. Все о чем думал сейчас этот больной чахоткой эфенди со знатным родовым именем, был секс. Джим мог назвать себя, и тогда его, вероятно, просто расстреляли бы после пыток в военном ведомстве. А мог молчать и дальше, выдавая себя за простого черкеса, и позволяя подобное обращение. Дыхание сбилось от чужой руки, и Кирк рванулся, ударив коленом в пах слишком близко подошедшего турка. Сержант в ответ тяжело приложил его прикладом по лицу, разбив нос. А отшатнувшийся от боли офицер в это время сумел встать с пола. Вокруг него суетились солдаты. Оттолкнув их, Хан поднялся, странно спокойный, скрывающий признаки раздражения и боли.  
— Сечь его.  
Он медленно пошел наверх, в свои комнаты, давая понять, что этот раунд все равно остается за ним. Потому, что он здесь единственный закон. И не принимать этого — значит бросить ему вызов.  
С Кирка сняли бурнус, швырнув животом на скамейку. Двое удерживали его ноги, третий вытягивал руки, мешая двигаться. Понимающие любопытные взгляды солдат говорили о том, с каким больным предвкушением они ждали его реакции на первый удар. 

Его пороли черной гибкой черкесской плетью. И каждый такой удар Джим ощущал на спине ожогом кипятка. Кожа расходилась, как изящная ткань под отточенным лезвием, и, хотя меньше всего Кирк хотел, чтобы солдаты знали о его боли, после третьего удара он стонал в голос. Минуты обманчиво растягивались в часы, сливаясь в скручивающие болезненные спазмы, не позволяющие потерять сознание и отстраниться. Одуряющие вспышки красного перед глазами сменялись кромешной темнотой похоти, когда избитого «черкеса» солдаты поднимали со скамьи чтобы отвести наверх в комнату к бею. Все еще выражающий несогласие Кирк каждый раз ощущал убедительную улыбку Хана, как приговор.  
— Ты будешь умолять меня, стоя на коленях… Черкес...  
Джим отрицательно мотал головой, сплевывая кровавую пену, и хрипел безумно тяжелое:  
— Нет.  
Они били его до тех пор, пока кожа на спине не вздулась и не пошла кровавыми открывающимися язвами; поливая ее дешевым вином, солдаты глумились над воем и криками пленного. Кирка рвало от боли, и он охрип от криков. Избив скорчившегося у стены «черкеса» тяжелыми окованными сапогами, они успокоились только тогда, когда спустившийся, пришедший в себя, бей сказал им остановиться. Правый бок и руку, которой он заслонял голову, Джим почти не чувствовал, не почувствовал он и как его подняли и положили грудью на стол. Обманчиво расслабленный, Хан огладил ткань на его ягодицах, липкую от крови, и кивнул солдатам. Те не ждали дальнейших указаний. Им, озлобленным армейскими порядками, хотелось получить бесплатно то, за что они обычно платили. Хотелось разрядки и власти, которая им обычно не принадлежала.  
Кирк всегда прекрасно контролировал свое тело и гордился этим – в пустыне этот навык был полезен, – но в ту ночь боль полностью поглотила его сознание, сметая границы самоконтроля. Он дергался, стараясь отстраниться, когда солдаты хлопали его по израненой спине: его кровь служила им смазкой, и они желали больше. Больше смазки, больше оголенных нервов, больше криков упрямого пленника.  
– Будь покладистей, – прошептал кто-то ему на ухо, прежде чем вставить.  
Его трахали настолько быстро и грубо, что вскоре хлопать по ранам не пришлось: кровь стекала по ногам вместе со спермой. После шестого солдата Джим заплакал. Бессознательно, на грани истерики от унижения и физической боли. Сознание мутнело, перед глазами периодически вставала черная пелена беспамятства.  
– Я ведь могу это закончить. Хочешь? – терпкий терпеливый голос его палача звучал над самым ухом, но у Кирка не хватало больше сил посмотреть ему в глаза. Повернуть голову, сделать хоть что-нибудь. Он молча кивнул. Задохнулся от боли, когда, заломив назад руки, его поставили на колени перед Ханом.  
– Открой рот.  
Джим, стоя на коленях, едва удерживал равновесие. Хан, схватив его за волосы, притянул ближе и ждал.  
– У меня еще много солдат в казарме. Хочешь, чтобы я позвал их сюда?  
Кирк приоткрыл рот, чувствуя, как по разбитым губам мазнул налитый кровью член, и закрыл глаза. Мысль о том, говорил ли он по-английски во время побоев, сверкнула и погасла, увлекаемая судорожными спазмами в горле. Джим дернулся, оставляя в руках офицера клок волос, и скрутился у его ног, сблевывая желчью.  
Хан тускло улыбнулся. Он умел обращаться с людьми и делать из них то, что считал нужным. Гордость не нужна солдату. Дурак, отказывающийся от руководства более умного и более сильного, заслуживает любой участи.  
Джим не помнил, что было потом. Сознание путалось. Солдаты оттащили его в лазарет и оставили там дожидаться утра, когда придет врач. Мучившийся от боли Кирк стонал, лежа на боку и ощущая растянутые связки, треснувшие ребра, горящую, будто в огне, спину и другую, более мучительную и более унизительную боль. Один из солдат вскоре вернулся к нему. Решив, что это продолжение насилия, Джим от отчаяния стал просить милосердия, едва выговаривая слова. Его судорожные сдавленные рыданья походили на горячечный бред. Но солдат принес ему воды и прошептал, что дверь в кладовую не заперта и что оттуда есть выход на улицу. Он вышел, а едва соображающий Кирк попытался встать. Ноги не слушались и подгибались. Он дрожал крупной дрожью, не ощущая, как стучат зубы. Первые шаги дались со стоном. Джим опирался о стены, предметы, хорошо понимая, что если упадет, то больше не встанет. Поддерживала его в сознании лишь мысль о том, что еще одну встречу с турецким беем он не переживет. Либо рассудок помутится, либо он проговорится. В любом случае, себя, как такового он потеряет. Одно английское слово — и восстание будет под угрозой. Как ни странно, пожалевший его солдат не соврал. Дверь действительно была не заперта. Выходя в ночь, завернутый в дешевый бурнус, украденный из кладовой, знаменитый «Лоуренс Аравийский» едва ли мог подсчитать свои шансы выбраться из города до рассвета. Он не мог идти, не мог стоять, его качало от слабости и тошноты. Заметивший его проезжавший на верблюде араб спросил, не плохо ли ему. Темные одежды скрывали кровь, но голос боли не скрыл. Джим попросил, практически повисая на стременах верблюда:  
— Фейсал…

***

Кирк смутно помнил дорогу. Араб несколько дней вез его, завернув в ковер, как принято возить раненых, прикрепив к седлу. Поил, а вот есть Джим не мог, как и держаться в седле самостоятельно. Случай помог ему, натолкнув на араба, принявшего сторону шейха и восстания. Тот счел дружеским жестом отвезти раненого в ставку Фейсала.

Доехав до ставки неузнанным, Кирк, кровь на лице и одежде которого запеклась до коричневого цвета, отчасти пришел в себя и нетвердой походкой дошел до шатра шейха. Очередь просителей еще не закончилась, несмотря на поздний вечер. Фейсал не отказывал людям, приходившим к нему, и всегда выслушивал просьбы. Рядом с ним в шатре находились его советники и друзья. «Лоуренс» тоже часто сидел по его правую руку, как советник и друг. Но не сегодня. Сегодня Джим не мог пересилить нервозность и зайти. Презирая себя за трусость и слабость, за желание выглядеть более сильным, чем есть, перед арабами, уважающими силу физическую и силу духа, Кирк прятал лицо, завернув головной платок как при буре, и откликался на вопросы телохранителей Фейсала общим паролем, глядя, как выходят просители и расходятся по своим шатрам друзья. Но телохранители все-таки узнали его по голосу и привычно раздвинули перед ним полог шатра. Просителям было приказано подождать. Лоуренс часто возвращался из пустыни с хорошими разведданными, правда, одевался раньше всегда только в белое. Но ради маскировки он мог прийти и в черном. Так посчитали люди, обманутые выдержкой человека, который внутренне содрогался от мысли, что они узнают о случившимся. Но только после того, как переступил порог шатра, Джим осознал, что не понимает, зачем пришел к Фейсалу. Он доехал до лагеря благодаря милостивому попутчику, который довез его и не попросил платы. Мог бы дойти до своих палаток и отлежаться там. Заражения не было, вероятно, из-за того количества алкоголя которое турки вылили на него, забавляясь криками. Но он пришел к Фейсалу. Едва стоя на ногах, не в силах поддержать никакую беседу и, тем более, играть роль успешного всезнающего разведчика. Впрочем, шейх будто почувствовал что-то. Он встал с ковра ему навстречу.  
— Тебя давно не было. Что случилось? 

Высокий, спокойный, отрешенный от ненависти, но не чужой Фейсал в это мгновение показался Кирку скалой, за которой он хотел бы спрятаться от проблем в своей голове и в своей жизни. Джим пробормотал:  
— Я просто заблудился. Там, где я шел, было темно.  
Фейсал, ощущая напряжение в глухом голосе, заглянул ему в глаза. Но, лазорево-синие, они казались выцветшими и равнодушными. Будто самум иссушил их.  
— Я очень устал, мой шейх, — вежливо отозвался Кирк, больше всего на свете желая убраться подальше из палатки и из-под проницательного взгляда Фейсала.  
— Хорошо, — согласился араб. — Иди, завтра расскажешь мне, что делают турки в Дераа?  
Кирк вздрогнул, поклонившись, отчасти от боли в ранах, отчасти из-за той боли, что осталась под кожей от прикосновений чужих рук.  
— Подожди, — шейх остановил его у выхода. – Я хочу подарить тебе кое-что.  
Дождавшись, пока Лоуренс повернется, он продолжил:  
— Этот шелковый бурнус я заказал для себя. Но хочу отдать его тебе. За службу мне и за верность, которую ты проявляешь нашему делу.  
Джим благодарно поклонился, снова ощущая, как горит, будто обожженная, спина. Боль теперь зажила своей жизнью, перебираясь на все участки кожи, которые могла достать. Синяки, ссадины, порезы, ушибы. Адреналин, вызванный встречей, сходил на нет. Кирк ощущал себя разобранной игрушкой, которую потом сложили неправильно. А Фейсал, между тем, задал какой-то вопрос и ждал ответа. Джим переспросил, извинившись.  
— Разве ты не доставишь мне и себе радость, сразу же надев его?  
Фейсал много раз видел скучающего Лоуренса, упрямо настаивающего на своем, шутившего и недоговаривающего, но никогда еще он не видел нерешительного, потерянного британца, который не знает, что сказать. Арави выглядел больным. Он стоял в паре шагов от шейха в изорванном старом тряпье, кровь на котором еще пахла. Отекшее, покрытое ссадинами и синяками, лицо казалось неживым, глаза оставались единственными очагами эмоций, и то, что читал в них Фейсал, ему не нравилось. Безразличие, отчаянье, страх, боль. И колоссальное напряжение, расходящееся волнами от согнутой фигуры. Фейсал ощущал его так же остро, как запахи рвоты и алкоголя. Лоуренс не пил при нем никогда. Но внутреннее чутье говорило шейху, что опасно трогать человека в таком состоянии. Выводить из него надо медленно, как из тяжелого отравления ядом желтого скорпиона. Его советник был едва жив физически, но не это было главной проблемой. Он уже видел подобный взгляд у своих людей, пока находился во власти Джемаля-паши. Фейсал щадил гордость Лоуренса и поэтому отказался от прямых вопросов о причинах. Говорить правду Арави в любом случае явно был не способен.  
— Тебе не понравился подарок? – учтивый вопрос прозвучал очень спокойно.  
— Понравился, — кивнул Джим и молча стал снимать верхний бурнус. Он двигался неловко, вздрагивая от боли и отводя глаза. Наперекор себе, будто назло, срывая ткань с кожи, несмотря на то, что местами кровь запеклась и ткань прилипла. Теперь следы побоев на теле нельзя было скрыть. Как и отчаяние, с которым он пытался совладать с собой. Ему была омерзительна правда и мысль о том, что Фейсал ее понял. Понял без слов и вопросов.  
— Больше ничего не скрывай от меня. — Шейх подошел к нему и поднял с пола свой подарок. 

Собственное тело в этот момент казалось Кирку уродливым белым червем. Темные следы синяков на котором были червоточинами, разъедающими его изнутри. Будто весь он проваливался в себя, размываясь, словно мелкий песок под напором штормовых волн в Красном море. Подавляя желание обхватить себя руками, Джим закрыл глаза. На мгновение желая сбежать из реальности, сдохнуть где-то в пустыне, никогда не стоять перед человеком, который продолжает смотреть на него так, будто не видит этих изъянов. Кирк сжимал кулаки так, что костяшки белели под кожей. Лоуренс в нем был готов к любой роли и к любому месту, которое отведет для него разочаровавшийся принц. Безжалостная реальность наползала холодом и тишиной. Но раньше, чем Джим открыл глаза, теплые ладони легли на его сведенные судорогой руки.  
— Я позову для тебя своего лекаря.  
— Нет! — Гордость шагнула из того темного угла, в котором пряталась с Дераа. Кирк не мог позволить слухам разойтись. Не сейчас, в разгар восстания, когда его считали неуязвимым и удачливым командиром.  
Фейсал посмотрел на него долгим изучающим взглядом, тени огня плясали на скуластом лице, делая его почти красивым. Выходя из шатра, он добавил:  
— Оставайся здесь сегодня. Оставайся со мной.  
Последняя фраза заставила Джима горько усмехнуться, и он опустился на ковер. Что-то в голосе его шейха словно вытащило угли из груди, и сил стоять не осталось.  
Вернувшийся Фейсал сам обработал его раны на спине и наложил бинты. Он принес ему сладких абрикосов и фиников, но измотанный дорогой и нервным напряжением Кирк отключился сразу после перевязки. Он не помнил, как умелые руки обработали другие раны на его теле.

*** 

Кирк поправлялся долго. Не чувствуя аппетита, не желая спать. Будто ночь позволяла закрыть глаза до рассвета, только для того, чтобы с рассветом воткнуть ему иглы боли в спину, руку, голову или бок. Или куда пониже, куда Джим не мог заставить себя посмотреть. Мозг казался парализованным, не способным думать и держать в узде ослабевшее тело. Фейсал тревожился за него. У арабов было не принято лезть другу в душу, советовать или проводить сеансы психоанализа, популярные на западе. Все что он делал - это находился рядом. Приносил в отгороженную часть шатра еду и воду, заставлял есть, укрывал перед сном. А ночью ложился на тот же ковер. Пренебрегая законом и правилами. Чувствуя это живое тепло в локте от себя Джим из стадии безразличия впадал в гнев, страх, ярость, а затем вновь проходил к безразличию, усталости и тоске. Однажды ночью, окончательно издергавшись, больной от напряжения и скованный заживающими ранами, он просто перебрался ближе к Фейсалу, утыкаясь в шелковый бурнус лицом. Этот араб ничего не спрашивал у него, не смотрел с жалостью, и его милосердие не выглядело покровительством. Но в нем была внутренняя сила, уверенность и чистота, которой в себе Кирк давно не находил. Он врал арабам об обещаниях Англии, поднимая восстание. Лгал себе, отрицая, что ему нравится ложиться под мужчин. Лгал семье и друзьям, чтобы не казаться в их глазах ничтожным и вызывающим осуждение. Лгал Алленби, что способен быть здесь и управлять абсолютно всем — и Фейсалом, в том числе. Стыд, отвращение и осознание ничтожности соседствовали в нем с верой в то, что он делает нечто великое для этой расы. Создает ее свободное будущее. Красивая, увлекающая за собой идея на поверку пропахла тухлым смрадом кабинетных интриг и высокой политики. Джима душили эти противоречия. Верность своей стране — и осознание слепой всесильной преданности этому сдержанному арабу. Попроси он убить – Джим убил бы. Но Фейсал никогда его не просил ни о чем, что могло бы сломать его личность. В ту ночь Кирк почти рассказал ему все: о договоре Сайкса-Пико, о своей двойной агентурной деятельности и глубоко увязшей во грехе душе, как сказала бы его мать. У него ничего не осталось, чтобы двигаться дальше. «Двойной агент, умелая шлюха» - эту надпись он видел на своей могиле. Если бы только он мог сказать правду…  
Но Фейсал, величественный в своей непоколебимой вере в своего советника, не позволяющий эмоциям и слабостям владеть собой, никогда не признал бы его, такого, каким он был на самом деле. И Кирк корчился в тишине шатра от сухих нервных рыданий, чувствуя как самый близкий ему человек, обнимая его, находится дальше бессовестных холодных звезд.

***

Фиксация на порке, оставшаяся в запертых чуланах детских воспоминаний, Кирка почти не тревожила в пустыне. Арабы жили пустыней, слишком свободные, чтобы обращать внимание на тонкости цивилизации и цивилизованных пороков. Они легко убивали и умирали также легко. Все что стояло между этим — вера во всесильного Бога и искренняя горячая страсть к жизни. Кровь их была замешана не на воде.  
Но после Дераа Джим больше не мог быть рядом с ними, есть их пищу и предлагать свободу после войны. Их землю давно поделили Англия и Франция, и все, что нужно было от них Алленби, это чтобы они сдержали Турцию, пока союзники разбираются на другом фронте с Германией. И он решил уехать.  
Просить перевода на другой фронт, валяться в ногах Алленби, грозиться чем угодно, только больше никогда не возвращаться в пустыню, которая сняла с него не только европейскую одежду, но и покровы более тонкие, а, возможно, и более грязные. Пустыня заставила его заглянуть туда, куда он меньше всего хотел. И, ощущая это, как пустоту под сердцем, Джим молча собрал вещи, торопясь и ни с кем не разговаривая. Быть прежним он уже не мог. Раздутый фантастический миф, созданный трудом и удачей, больше не помещался в его голове. Арабы умирали за его идею, окрыленные верой в будущее, наивные в своей прямоте, уже считая эту землю свободной. Ведь они верили Фейсалу, принцу Мекки. По правую руку которого сидел блистательный «Арави», удачливый как шайтан. И только Джим чувствовал бремя подобного доверия. Фейсал называл его своим другом – искренне, тепло. Признавая его заслуги и таланты, разделяя с ним походную жизнь и свои мечты. Защищая от нападок и подозрений своим словом. Ирония заключалась в том, что за искусное предательство Джим уже мог получить и звание, и обещание титула - все чего он хотел достичь, уезжая на эту войну. Но пределом его мечтаний оказался потолок шатра араба, с которым он не хотел прощаться. И сама мысль о том, что Фейсал узнает правду после войны, заставляла Кирка желать сбежать. Как можно дальше, туда, где его не спросят: за что?  
— Ты уезжаешь?  
— Так надо.  
— Ты вернешься?  
Джим спешно поднимал верблюда. Раны еще саднили. Голова с непривычки кружилась. Ответа на вопрос у него не было. Он не смог сказать «нет» этому голосу. Даже не глядя в помрачневшее лицо Фейсала, Кирк знал, о чем он думает. Чувствовал. Чудовищная ловушка для тех, о ком всегда думают слишком хорошо. Мраморный постамент, с высоты которого Джиму хотелось прыгнуть и убиться насмерть.

***

— Ты нужен мне там, - Пайк умел надавить. Адмирал не понимал, как на самом деле сложно дался измученному разведчику переход и возвращение. Раны кровоточили после тяжелого перехода по пустыне. Спина ныла, и Джим сутулился. Расшатанные нервы заставляли то вздрагивать, то улыбаться не к месту. Кирк забыл как вести себя среди британских офицеров, словно бедуинский образ жизни перекроил его осознание. В грязном, некогда белом, бурнусе, разведчик Лоуренс казался инородным элементом в Штабе. Но, несмотря на шепот за спиной и косые взгляды, а, может, именно из-за них Джим выпрямлял спину и улыбался. Для себя, не для окружающих. Утонченные британцы оказались на поверку и вполовину не так наблюдательны, как подозрительные арабы, вышколившие его умение «держать лицо».  
— Мы войдем в Иерусалим, и ты получишь звание майора. Джим, мне нужен там свой человек. Ты знаешь этих арабов. Ты знаешь Фейсала. Сейчас его армия нужна, как никогда. Ты должен вернуться. Должен.

Кирк молчал. Он хотел бы сказать этому напористому, честному человеку, что боится, что у него кошмары, что он устал. Вымотан, как собака, голодом, холодом, дискомфортом и постоянным напряжением. Но не смог. Кирк кивнул.  
— Нужны будут деньги. Много. Винтовки и легкие пулеметы Льюиса. Транспорт.  
Кто-то должен был прикрыть Пайка, пока он вел наступление.  
Адмирал смотрел на своего лучшего разведчика с верой, которая с некоторых пор тяготила Джима:  
— Они…  
— Они пойдут за мной, — уверенно, с долей ожесточения добавил Джим. Он чувствовал себя инструментом, который стерся от работы. Но гордость говорить об этом не позволяла. — Я вернусь к ним. Все получится.

***

Осажденная Медина задыхалась без продовольственных поставок. Джим слышал про приказ Фахреддина-паши — есть саранчу. Паша даже выслал турецкому гарнизону рецепт: оторвать саранче ноги и голову, смешать с рисом и полить оливковым маслом. Османы не хотели сдавать святыню, несмотря на то, что люди и животные умирали с голода. Девятитысячный гарнизон города пустил на еду практически весь гужевой транспорт, а вскоре перешел на верховой. Это сделало его неподвижным, чем спешили воспользоваться в британском штабе. Начиналась масштабная переброска британских и арабских войск. Но необходимо было перекрыть последний турецкий порт на побережье, для того, чтобы заблокировать поставки продовольствия и дать возможность Фейсалу получить оружие и припасы морем. Бесконечные изматывающие переходы по пустыне от одного союзника к другому для координации движения племен вынуждали Кирка практически все время проводить в седле. Фейсал доверял ему и именно его отправил к своему брату в Вади Аис. Тот странным образом медлил с рейдами, и это порождало плохие слухи среди арабов.

Джим с трудом сел в седло своего верблюда. Он подозревал за молчанием брата Фейсала зависть. К славе и влиянию, которое приобрел Фейсал, объединяя племена под своим началом. Он был единственным в Западной Аравии, кто сумел преодолеть даже кровную вражду шейхов. Его решения не обсуждались. Хорошо разбирающийся в истории племен, он стал тем третейским судьей, который усадил в один шатер люто ненавидящих друг друга врагов и, если не помирил их, то дал им общую цель. Он достиг этого месяцами переговоров, продуманных решений, выплатой компенсаций и дипломатией, которая казалась Кирку врожденной. Фейсал сумел объединить вокруг себя людей. Но его семья по-прежнему недоверчиво и ревностно следила за каждым его шагом. И единственным верным и нейтральным человеком, которого мог отправить к брату принц по деликатному семейному делу взаимопомощи, оказался «Лоуренс».  
Джим застал Фейсала в своем шатре. Он только что отправил Пайку письмо, где обещал свою поддержку на этом фланге. Громадная вереница арабской армии готовилась к большому переходу. Но пустыня, благосклонная к малым отрядам, делала передвижение такого количества людей и животных очень проблемным из-за малого количества воды и растений. Колодцы могли высохнуть, и, даже с учетом взятого с собой корма, был риск падежа среди верблюдов, среди которых свирепствовала чесотка. А без верблюдов армия бедуинов превращалась из «призраков пустыни» в ее заложников и легкую мишень для атак. 

Кирк понимал его сомнения. Жертвы неизбежны. Как ни странно, и его молчание разведчик понимал. Его брат мог так долго не давать о себе знать только по двум причинам: он мертв или перешел на сторону турков. Вести говорили, что Абдулла жив.  
«Сайбок у себя», — Кирк отправил телеграмму в штаб через одного из британских солдат. Даже перехваченная, из-за кодировки, которую знал только Пайк, она ничего не сказала бы.  
— Когда встретишь Абдуллу, скажи, что он нужен мне.  
Джим кивнул. Темные глаза его друга в это мгновение выражали все, что он не мог облечь в слова. Сомнения, отчаяние, надежду. Фейсал верил ему, и верил в него. Он понимал, что Арави сделает все возможное, чтобы вернуть Абдуллу в стан союзников. Воевать со своей семьей принц не мог. И, хотя его отец слал ему гневные телеграммы, требуя не идти на поводу у англичан и не перемещать армию, Кирк убедил шейха, аппелируя к его чести.  
— Ты нужен адмиралу. Фланг армии не прикрыт. Британия — союзник арабов в этой войне. Прошу тебя, разве ты бросаешь друзей в беде, мой принц? 

И Фейсал отдал этот приказ, а затем спросил, смотря в синие глаза упрямого, но совершенно разбитого Кирка.  
— Ты сможешь доехать до него? 

Легкая болезненная усмешка европейца была ему ответом.  
— Никогда во мне не сомневайся.  
Сейчас, едва удерживаясь в седле, Джим сам над собой смеялся. Он любил и умел блефовать. Но факт оставался фактом: после Дераа что-то в нем надломилось. Это сказывалось и физически. Он стал чаще болеть. Кожа воспалялась, от фурункулов на спине повышалась температура. Иммунитет ослаб от однообразной пищи и сурового климата. Частая дизентерия не добавляла бодрости. Малочисленный отряд на худых медленных верблюдах плелся по жаре без энтузиазма. Утомленный болью и вымотанный внутренним напряжением Кирк щурил глаза, ослепительно белый песок, казалось, жег зрачки даже под веками. Головная боль, тошнота, озноб – его постоянные сопровождающие – изнуряли обычно выносливого разведчика. В конце концов, он велел сделать привал после четырех часов перехода. Падая в тень возле небольших обветренных валунов базальта, Джим дал отмашку разбивать лагерь. Люди в отряде собрались случайные, но пока проблем не было. Один из арабов принес ему крепкий чай, и Кирк уснул глубоким сном по-настоящему уставшего человека. 

Им предстояло идти по вершине узкого, как лезвие ножа, каменистого перевала – опасная дорога в хаосе потрескавшихся вулканических отложений и острого щебня. Это было место, где вниз срывались и люди и животные, и где любой бедуин, миновавший отвесную дорогу, воздавал хвалу всевышнему, прекрасно осознавая, как, в буквальном смысле, близко прошел по краю гибели. На этом крутом склоне Джим часто спешивался, ведя верблюда за собой. И, когда они спустились в песчаную долину Вади Ханбаг, он едва шел. Пару раз он едва не отключился в седле, так что на привале просто впал в полубессознательное состояние, не обращая внимания на спутников. 

В долине водились зайцы, рос ракитник, пели птицы. После каменного плена и испепеляющей жары она выглядела раем. Пошел мелкий дождь, который при ярком солнце делал пейзаж отчетливым и красивым. На выстрел Кирк не обратил внимания, решив, что стреляет охотник. Его спутники собирали хворост для костра, отведя верблюдов к сочным кустам хемеида и колючки. Но вскоре к нему подошел один из его телохранителей, Сулу, и попросил следовать за ним. Едва соображающий из-за высокой температура Кирк с трудом поднялся. И только, когда он увидел распростертый на земле труп араба из племени агейлов, понял, как сильно влип. Среди арабов кровная месть культивировалась веками. Другие агейлы требовали отмщения немедленно. Фейсал как-то решал такие споры, но сейчас он был далеко. И оставшийся между двумя гневными лагерями Джим осознал, что именно ему придется решить судьбу виновного, иначе воинственные родичи погибшего начнут мстить всему племени. В армии из-за этого могли возникнуть разногласия, грозившие потерей единства. Люди показали на марокканца Хамеда как на убийцу. Хамеда нигде не было. Отправив на его поиски бывших товарищей, Кирк вернулся на свое место, проклиная себя за слабость. Возможно, он сумел бы предотвратить конфликт и убийство, если бы был на ногах. 

Пришел в себя разведчик от звука передергиваемого затвора. Рядом с ним Хамед рылся в своем вещевом мешке, заряжая винтовку. Нащупав револьвер, Джим окликнул его. Встать он не смог, так что просто продолжал держать обернувшегося марокканца на мушке, пока не подошли остальные. Пресловутое везение свелось в тот день к тому, что он обычно носил револьвер не в седельных сумках, а за поясом. Незначительная привычка, не свойственная картографу и археологу, спасла Кирку жизнь. 

Хамед сознался. И, оказавшийся единственным представителем Фейсала, не имеющим кровной вражды или родственных связей с обеими сторонами конфликта, Джим был вынужден взять исполнение приговора на себя. В пустыне существовало только одно наказание за убийство. Смерть за смерть. Ведя приговоренного в узкую лощину, мрачное, сырое место, Кирк ощущал глубоко въевшуюся усталость. Ему вспомнился штаб, лощеные офицеры, которые даже представить себе не могли, какой облик может принимать правосудие. Джим стрелял в грудь, стараясь не думать о том, что он стал палачом. Это была другая жизнь, оторванная от прошлой, отрезанная, как тень Питера Пэна. Она меняла его, и заслоняться от этого факта больше не был сил. 

Привал Кирк сделал как можно короче. Он хотел убраться подальше от трупа Хамеда в лощине, в которого пришлось пустить три пули, потому что от температуры и дрожи револьвер в руке Джима ходил ходуном. Не желающий умирать человек полз к его ногам и хрипел. И убийство рыдающего, умоляющего о пощаде марокканца еще долго снилось Кирку в кошмарах. 

*** 

Отряд миновал Вади Китану, перешел в долину Вади Рейми, направляясь в Вади Амк. По дороге удалось запастись водой из шурфа, улавливающего просачивающиеся в него капли. Сулу испек немного хлеба для Кирка. Последний ослабел настолько, что в седло верблюда его приходилось подсаживать. Вода оказалась не такой тухлой, какой была на вид, так что, наполнив бурдюки, люди двинулись дальше. Особенность водопоев в пустыне заключается в том, что хорошая вода в бурдюках не портится подолгу. А дурная через сутки перехода не годилась даже верблюдам. Жижа с плавающим илом и песком, часто слишком соленая, заставляла Кирка скучать по благам цивилизации вроде обычного водопроводного крана. Но арабам он этого не говорил никогда. Они подчинялись ему, а авторитет лидера вынуждал поддерживать их мнение о нем, как об очень выносливом человеке. Физическую силу и храбрость в бою бедуины ценили очень высоко. Даже сейчас его способность двигаться дальше, несмотря на болезнь, воспринималась ими как сила духа.

Глядя на простилающийся под ногами серый гранит долины, Джим думал о том, что настолько разбитым он не был давно, и что это опасно. Подобный переход был тяжел сам по себе, а больному мог стоить жизни. В каком же отчаянье он был, уезжая из лагеря Фейсала, раз решился на эту поездку? Прошел бы он этот путь, если бы хоть на мгновение усомнился в себе?  
Глаз радовали небольшие озерца в песчаных мергелях и зеленеющие низовья, где пасся скот. Пастухи угостили их молоком коз, и это стало настоящим подарком для измученных переходом людей.  
Ровная дорога делала шаг верблюда плавным, и слегка укачиваемый Кирк вспоминал улыбку на лице своего шейха, встретившую его, когда он вернулся от Пайка.  
—Ты вернулся ко мне, Лоуренс. — Фейсал поднялся с ковра и обнял его, как близкого друга. В полумраке вечернего шатра Джим измученно улыбнулся.  
— Нам предстоит выиграть войну, мой шейх. И я привез хорошие новости из Штаба. Адмирал Пайк обещает поставки морем для вашей армии. Продовольствие и оружие.  
— Морем?  
— Акаба. - С наигранной небрежностью кивнул Кирк. – Мы должны сделать этот порт нашим. Там небольшой гарнизон.  
— И ты, и я знаем, что не гарнизон охраняет Акабу, - заметил Фейсал.  
Джим знал, о чем говорил шейх. Британцы не могли взять порт морем, потому что пристаней для кораблей не было, и их атаки сводились к обстрелам. Но с суши Акаба была защищена еще лучше. Там лежала пустыня Нефуд. Пустыня, которую невозможно пересечь. Если даже среди бедуинов за ней закрепилась такая слава, британцу стоило задуматься. Но синие глаза Лоуренса, казалось, смеялись над сомнениями принца. Из всех его советников он был единственным, кто, при всем своем авантюризме, любил точно рассчитывать силы. Они сели разрабатывать план перехода тем же вечером. Выходя поздно ночью из шатра, Джим заметил пристальный взгляд одного из британских офицеров, присланных в ставку недавно, вероятно, с корреспонденцией. Гордо вздернув подбородок, Кирк зашагал в сторону своей палатки. Эти люди могли думать все, что им вздумается. Кирк совершенно точно знал, что его репутации ничего не грозит по одной простой причине – он уже давно ничего не отрицал. Слишком устал. 

— Мистер Лоуренс, - окликнул его офицер. – Я узнал вас. Это же вы прислали точные данные по гарнизону в Дераа?  
Джим выжидающе остановился.  
— Я возвращаюсь завтра в Штаб, - козырнул, представляясь, молодой капитан. — Там так много о вас говорят.  
Кирк устал с дороги и больше всего на свете хотел лечь спать. Его запас терпения стремительно таял.  
— И что говорят?  
— Это правда, что вы переоделись в цыганку, когда ходили в Дераа? Мы с ребятами поспорили на пару соверенов, что это не так. - Явное любопытство, небрежные манеры. Чей-то сын или внук влиятельного дядюшки – подумал Кирк.  
— Вы проиграли. Все так и было. — Коротко кивнув, Джим даже не обернулся посмотреть на изумленно вытянувшееся лицо. Стремительно удаляясь, он ощущал пропасть между собой и штабной атмосферой бумажных дел. В кармане лежал распухший от заметок потрепанный блокнот. Он возьмет чертову Акабу, даже если ни один штабной в это не поверит. 

 

 **Примечание:**  
1\. Гарнизон Медины оказался в полном окружении, не имея возможности пополнять запасы продовольствия и боеприпасов, и шериф Хусейн даже передвинул свою ставку поближе к городской черте. В июле 1917 года пала Акаба — последний османский порт на Красном море, что упростило снабжение повстанцев. Поскольку турки в Медине не имели уже ни сил, ни ресурсов для активных действий, часть арабских подразделений была переброшена на север, в Сирию и Палестину — для помощи британским частям генерала Алленби, которые к сентябрю 1917 года вышли уже к окрестностям Дамаска. К этому моменту в Медине наступил настоящий голод. Войска едва получали половину дневного минимума, животные умирали и шли на еду, солдаты походили на тени. Но спасение неожиданно пришло в виде нашествия саранчи. Фахреддин-паша издал приказ отлавливать саранчу и употреблять в пищу, причем, в нем был указан даже рецепт: отварить, предварительно оторвав ноги и голову, смешать с оставшимся рисом и добавить оливковое масло. Используя подобные методы выживания, турецкий гарнизон Медины смог протянуть еще почти год.  
2\. Эпизод, произошедший в Дераа, упомянут Лоуренсом в книге «Семь столпов мудрости» с деталями избиения и насилия. Отчасти он показан в первом фильме, снятом о разведчике. Из-за этой противоречивой откровенности книгу и самого Лоуренса часто критиковали. Противники его автобиографии отрицают существование этого эпизода, приписывая его мазохистским наклонностям Лоуренса и его гомосексуальности.  
3\. Хемеид: щавель со стрельчатыми сердцевидными листьями.  
4\. **Соглашение Сайкса — Пико** (англ. Sykes–Picot Agreement) от 16 мая 1916 года — тайное соглашение между правительствами Великобритании, Франции, России и позднее Италии, в котором были разграничены сферы интересов на Ближнем Востоке после Первой мировой войны. Согласно соглашению, Великобритания получала территорию, соответствующую современным Иордании, Ираку, и районы вокруг городов Хайфа и Акко. Франция получала юго-восточную часть Турции, северный Ирак, Сирию и Ливан. Россия должна была получить указанные проливы, Константинополь, Юго-Западную Армению и часть Северного Курдистана. Оставшаяся территория между Средиземным морем и рекой Иордан должна была находиться под международным контролем. Каждая из держав имела право определить государственные границы в своей зоне влияния.  
Соглашение отрицало обещания, данные арабам через Томаса Эдварда Лоуренса, о создании национального арабского государства на территории Великой Сирии в обмен на поддержку британских войск в борьбе с Османской империей.  
5\. **Акабское сражение** (июль 1917 г.) — взятие Акабы, последнего османского порта на Красном море (сейчас территория Иордании), под предводительством Ауды Абу Тайи и «Лоуренса Аравийского». Британский флот периодически обстреливал Акабу, а в 1915 году группа морских пехотинцев даже высадилась на побережье. Однако отсутствие пристани или удобных для высадки пляжей сделало эту попытку бессмысленной. Главным препятствием для атаки на город со стороны суши была пустыня Нефуд, пересечь которую, по мнению многих, было невозможно. В тексте хронология событий изменена.  
6\. Эпизод с кровной местью также имеет отсылку к оригинальным событиям, как и переход через пустыню больного Лоуренса.  
7\. _(О Фейсале, Лоуренс Аравийский)_  
Он никогда не принимал ни пристрастных решений, ни таких, которые в силу их практической невыполнимости приводили бы лишь к большему беспорядку. Ни один араб ни разу не опротестовал его решения и не поставил под сомнение его мудрость или компетентность в делах племен. Терпеливо отсеивая правду от лжи, проявляя такт и демонстрируя превосходную память, он заслужил авторитет у кочевников от Медины до Дамаска и во всей округе.  
8\. На Востоке отдельным людям доверяют больше, чем официальным учреждениям. Поэтому арабы, проверившие мое дружелюбие и искренность в огне сражений, попросили меня как независимого посредника своим поручительством подтвердить обещания британского правительства. Однако, не будучи последним идиотом, я отдавал себе отчет в том, что если мы выиграем войну, то принятые перед арабами обязательства превратятся в простую бумагу. Будь я порядочным советником, я распустил бы своих людей по домам, не позволив им рисковать своими жизнями ради такого блефа. Но арабская воодушевленность была главным инструментом нашей победы в Восточной войне. Поэтому я заверил арабов, что Англия будет следовать духу и букве своих обязательств. Уверенные в этом, они совершали свои подвиги, что же касается меня, то я, разумеется, вместо того чтобы гордиться нашим общим делом, постоянно испытывал горький стыд (с) _(Лоуренс Аравийский)_  
9\. Я направился в штаб Алленби. Там я встретил Хогарта и признался ему, что приехал просить Алленби перевести меня на службу в другое место. Я вложил всего себя в арабское дело и потерпел крах из-за своих ошибочных оценок. Теперь я хотел, чтобы меня назначили на какую-нибудь должность, требующую простого подчинения и не связанную ни с какой ответственностью. Я полтора года находился в непрерывном движении, каждый месяц проезжая на верблюдах по тысяче миль. В последних пяти операциях я был ранен, и мое тело так настрадалось, а нервы так расшатались, что теперь мне приходится силой заставлять себя сохранять хладнокровие под огнем. Я обычно испытывал голод, а последнее время — и постоянный холод, и мороз и грязь превратили мои раны в гнойные нарывы. Больше всего меня мучил обман, о том, что выполнение «обещаний», данных арабам, зависело от того, какова будет их военная сила, когда придет время выполнить обязательства. Мы сознательно обманывали себя надеждой на то, что к моменту наступления мира арабы окажутся способны без посторонней помощи и без обучения защищать самих себя. А тем временем лакировали свой обман чисто и дешево, руководя необходимой им войной. Моя воля покинула меня, и меня пугала перспектива одиночества, если, конечно, ветры обстоятельств не подхватят вновь мою опустошенную душу (с) _(Лоуренс Аравийский)_  
10\. Я был одним из офицеров Алленби и его доверенным лицом, и он ожидал от меня всего лучшего, что я мог бы для него сделать. Одновременно я являлся советником Фейсала, и Фейсал настолько полагался на честность и компетентность моих рекомендаций, что часто принимал их без всяких доводов в их пользу с моей стороны. И все же я не мог ни исчерпывающим образом объяснить Алленби ситуацию у арабов, ни полностью раскрыть Фейсалу британский план. (с) _(Лоуренс Аравийский)_


	5. Глава 5. Акаба. На Дамаск.

  


Многие люди заявляют, что только они меня понимают.  
Они не видят, как мало они видят, и каждый видит свое. Имя мое – Легион!  
– опубликовано в книге _«T.E. Lawrence to his biographers» (1938)_  


Кирк отмечал у арабов ту же способность, что Наполеон замечал у мамлюков. Малыми группами они были гораздо более эффективны. Десяток арабов в пустыне могли потягаться с отрядом хорошо обученных турок. И он решил использовать этот навык, чтобы перед ударом основных войск перерезать снабжение по железной дороге.

– Они не успеют отремонтировать дорогу. И у них не будет подкрепления и продовольствия, когда мы подойдем. А, даже если успеют, мы заставим их мотаться туда-сюда, заделывая прорехи.  
– Ты решил минировать железную дорогу в направлении Дамаска? – По слишком спокойному тону и лицу Фейсала Джим понял, что тот скрывает истинные эмоции. Недовольство или беспокойство?  
– Да, это Скотти надоумил меня.  
Принц поднял на него спокойный взгляд, который совершенно не сочетался с произнесенными словами.  
– И ты пойдешь вглубь турецкого фронта с десятком людей?  
«Он упрекает меня за инициативу или за несогласованность действий?»  
Кирк мямлить не любил, поэтому ответил простое, но твердое:  
– Да.  
– За твою голову назначена такая награда, что любой случайный встречный всадник может тебя предать.  
– Мой принц, – Джим улыбнулся. – В Аравии сотни всадников, а я не ношу британскую форму.  
Тот, кого Кирк звал Споком, легко поднялся со своего ковра и подошел к своему полуночному гостю:  
– Посмотри на это, – шейх касался руками его светлых волос. – Как ты думаешь, много ли голубоглазых арабов со светлыми волосами в этой пустыне?  
Джим от этого личного прикосновения смутился, довольно внезапно для себя. Там, в Британии, он позволял себе и не такое, но здесь каждый скупой жест имел огромное значение и ценился неизмеримо больше. Истосковавшийся по теплу и по прикосновениям Кирк замер.  
– Я буду в бурнусе, как обычно. – Голос сел, а сам Кирк вздрогнул, когда рука, привыкшая носить оружие, сжала его плечо. Фейсал смотрел ему в глаза, и Джим вспомнил семантику его имени: «карающий меч, сверкающий при ударе». И сейчас ни благородные манеры принца, ни его воспитание, ни выдержка не скрыли от иностранца его волнение. Чего страшился этот араб, в зрачках которого танцевало пламя очага, делающее лицо точеным в игре теней и света. Глядя в эту многоликую и, в тоже время, безликую маску человека, который одновременно так притягивал и так отталкивал его, Кирк медлил. После Дераа он словно отделил часть себя, чтобы жить и сражаться дальше. И сейчас эта часть шептала внутри тонким, ломким голосом: удержи меня, ну же, удержи меня, если сможешь. Прикажи мне остаться. Не двигаться. Стоять здесь. Служить тебе. Прикажи мне быть с тобой. 

Мрак затоплял остатки его сознания, пока дрожащая от страха душа выла, выворачивая нутро. Джим больше не мог выносить руку на плече. Словно она горела там, где с него заживо содрали кожу собственных иллюзий и старых привычек. Чувствуя, как гримаса отвращения искажает лицо, заставляя губы кривиться, он попытался сделать шаг назад. Турок смеялся ему в лицо там, в Дераа, поставив на колени. И он до сих пор смеялся позади каждого прожитого дня и слепой безлунной ночи, и во снах, похожих на кошмары. В болезненных воспоминаниях о ставшей ненужной гордости. 

– Они знают, что ты носишь белый бурнус и этот кинжал. – Чувствуя, как кто-то другой кладет руку на рукоять золотого изогнутого кинжала у него за поясом, Кирк вздрогнул. Он изменился после Дераа? И принц это знал. Специально ли он напомнил ему полученный жестокий урок? Не заносись, Арави, твоя удача не бесконечна.

Джим какое-то время помолчал, опасаясь, что его голос выдаст ураган эмоций, бушевавший под сердцем. 

– Тебе нужно, чтобы замолчала эта железная дорога. Только тогда мы сможем взять Дамаск. 

Он сказал это глухо, взглядом упираясь в край чужого бурнуса. Ощущая клокочущую у самого горла ярость. Дераа заставила его полюбить убийства. Теперь он делал зарубки на своей винтовке, считая убитых турок. Память душила его, ковыряясь в воспаленных бастионах нравственности и долга с энтузиазмом молодого хирурга. И молчала она только тогда, когда кровь закипала от адреналина во время стычек, сжигая сомнения и страхи. Грязь чужих рук оплавлялась в ней, сходя с кожи, осветляя мутное зеркало настороженного, обращенного в себя взгляда. 

Он, Арави, вел этого принца от битве к битве. Нашептывая выгодные англичанам решения, сознавая, что завтра Фейсал спросит с него за это и проклянет на древнем языке своего народа за каждую минуту оказанного доверия. Но Кирк нуждался в нем, отчаянно, до горького вкуса собственной крови на прокушенных губах. Потому что сейчас только принц держал его. Именно так, крепко, сжав не только его плечо, а удерживая его от края. От безумия и жажды убийства, смертельной и смертоносной здесь в пустыне. Он держал его, не давая отстраниться, ускользнуть, спрятаться в себя. Стоя рядом, невероятно прямой и спокойный, шейх говорил о чем-то незначимом, ощущая дрожь под пальцами, глядя в пустые, равнодушные глаза. Под пальцами Фейсала рождалась и умирала своя собственная правда. Она была в том, что их было двое. Против мира, против тех, кто звался союзниками, и тех, кто звался врагами. Больше, чем обещание, крепче, чем доверие, это знание держало Кирка на плаву. Слушая тихий голос он поднял голову, и в нем проснулся тот, второй. Тот, кто еще способен был драться.  
По губам Арави скользнула улыбка. Принц заметил ее и, разжав ладонь, вернулся к оставленному на ковре кофе. 

– Я думал, мы согласовали наши действия в отношении Акабы.

Говоря «мы», принц напомнил Джиму о договоренностях с англичанами. Но Кирк задрал упрямый подбородок:

– Да, мой шейх. Но если ты не возьмешь Дамаск – Акаба ничего не будет значить. 

Арави вложил в свои слова столько правды, сколько смог. И его внезапно замолчавший «Спок» прекрасно это понял. 

Он спросил внезапно:

– Что потребуют в Лондоне за помощь мне? Эту страну? 

Гнев в его голосе мешался с сожалением. Он видел в британце резонирующую от каждого его слова напряженную сталь. Гибкость в манере подбирать слова и умение уходить от прямых вопросов не помогали ему сейчас. Лоуренс стоял перед принцем, глядя исподлобья, одержимый захватившей его идеей. И в его глазах читалась тень безумия и неутоленная страсть. Многих это сочетание пугало. Но Фейсал привык не бояться такого взгляда. Он видел его в зеркале. Не только Арави носил в своей душе призраки растоптанных надежд и неоправданных ожиданий. Его советник притягивал к себе взгляды, когда говорил, речь его, несмотря на акцент, дышала силой и убежденностью, но, когда он молчал, Фейсал любил его больше. Он чувствовал в его молчании искренность. Ту, что скрывает омраченное тайнами сознание. Женщины его страны прятали лица под покрывалами. Стоявший перед ним человек прятал нечто другое. Собственное сердце. 

– Возьми Дамаск. И тогда ты сможешь диктовать условия.

Разведчик поднял голову, вновь обретая привычные дерзость, хладнокровие и наблюдательность. 

– Войди в город первым. Алленби идет туда. 

Кирк не ощущал себя предателем, он подозревал, что у принца есть собственные источники информации о передислокации британских войск. Он просто решил сообщить это первым. 

– У нас на пути Акаба.  
– Алленби тоже не идет по цветущим садам, мой принц. Мы успеем. 

Хрипотца, прозвучавшая в приглушенном голосе Джима, скрывала природу его истинных эмоций. Он еще ощущал мгновение, когда они стояли друг напротив друга, слишком близко, и расстояние между ними было меньше локтя. Тепло, ставшее не чужим после стольких месяцев невысказанной близости, манило протянуть руку. Кирк до дрожи в пальцах желал этого мимолетного прикосновения, но не делал шага навстречу. Он опасался, что принц оттолкнет его. Чертов аристократ, слишком чопорный и закрытый, чтобы предугадывать его не политические, а личные решения. 

– Возьми с собой лучших моих людей. – Фейсал наконец-то ответил ему, и только в этот момент Джим понял, что все это время задерживал дыхание.  
– И в случае, если вас обнаружат, не ввязывайтесь в бой, отходите. Наши верблюды быстрее, чем их мулы. Они не догонят вас в песках.  
Кирк развернулся, чтобы выйти из шатра, и уже на пороге услышал:  
– Не рискуй напрасно, Арави. 

Он обернулся, чтобы улыбнуться излишнему напоминанию, но натолкнулся на взгляд Фейсала и вполне осознал, насколько это имя ему подходит. Тот смотрел на него так, что было ясно – он утопит турок в крови, если они попадутся в плен. Горячность характера, скрытая под светскими манерами, напомнила Джиму, что какими бы драгоценными не были ножны, сталь, спрятанная в них, убивает.

***

Утром он выехал вместе с отрядом личных телохранителей, возглавляемых Сулу. Его люди, молодые и отчаянные ребята, которые постоянно ходили с ним в разведку, получали лучших верблюдов, носили хорошую одежду и оружие и могли выдержать длительные переходы по изнуряющей жаре. Они умирали за него, но на место убитых приходили новые люди. Служить у Арави было почетно и прибыльно.  
С Сулу Джим познакомился своеобразно. Как-то тот принес ему красивое верблюжье седло и, положив его у палатки, исчез. Во второй раз он принес ему отличную винтовку и снова ушел, ничего не сказав. В третий раз он пришел сам и попросился на службу, не утаив, что у него репутация бывалого головореза. Кое-где его искали, чтобы выпороть, а кое-где – чтобы повесить. Но Кирк почувствовал в нем лидера и тот склад характера, который ему подходил. Так у него появился первый личный телохранитель. А уже потом вокруг него сплотились другие люди с авантюрным складом характера, которых Сулу отбирал придирчиво, заботясь о безопасности Арави. Награда, назначенная турками за голову разведчика, соблазняла все больше бандитов в пустыне.

В этот поход, как и в другие, Джим собрался быстро и выехал еще до рассвета. Он часто предпочитал ехать ночью, потому что днем жара была невыносима. Где-то вдалеке все утро грохотали раскаты грома. Желтые тучи тяжело висели над горизонтом, окутывая шапкой ближайшие вершины. А потом тучи сошли с гор в долину, и подъехавший к Кирку Сулу предупредил:

– Начинается самум. 

Глядя, как кажущиеся абсолютно непрозрачными вихри желтоватой пыли и влаги приближаются к отряду, Джим положился на опыт своего телохранителя. Он предсказывал сильную бурю, и люди, вглядываясь в надвигающийся желтый морок, спешно запахивали одежды и надвигали повязки, закрывая нос и рот. Сулу искал укрытие, но они были среди пустыни, и не было поблизости ни крупной скалы, ни старого форта.  
Потом налетел самум. Опаляя жарой лица и мгновенно укоротив видимость до нескольких локтей впереди. Верблюды стали оступаться, а всадники перестали друг друга видеть. Кирк практически не видел – в лицо летел песок и мелкая галька, рядом проносились вырванные с корнем кустарники и сломанные ветки тамариска. Группа остановилась и повернула верблюдов задом к надвигающейся буре, пытаясь хоть как-то защититься. Солнце пропало, и мир вокруг превратился в бело-желтую тень. Песок жалил кожу, ударяясь о всадников под порывами штормового ветра. Верблюды разворачивались, спотыкались и сталкивались, неуправляемые временно ослепшими всадниками. Бурая туча, накрывшая группу людей, отступила через полчаса, разбросав отряд по пустыне на площади около квадратного километра. Одежда, кожа, верблюды, оружие – все после этой бури было покрыто тяжелой желтой пылью. И, буквально через мгновение, пришел приток холодного сырого воздуха, и хлынул ливень. Глядя на грязно-желтые разводы на своем белом, расшитом золотом, бурнусе, Кирк криво усмехнулся про себя. Узнать в нем Лоуренса Аравийского сейчас не смог бы даже Алленби. Грязь стекала с людей неровными струями, пока холодный ливень не вымочил одежду насквозь. К концу дня Джим под этим дождем замерз окончательно, но железная дорога была уже близко. Делать привал, чтобы согреться и развести костер, было нельзя. Они слышали традиционные турецкие трубы, возвещающие об ужине, и поневоле злились. Ночевать им предстояло в пустыне, опасаясь турецкого разъезда из ближайшей заставы, без огня и тепла. Слишком хорошо просматривалась долина.  
Ночью группа подъехала к железной дороге, и Кирк наугад выбрал для минирования 1121-й от Дамаска километр пути. Мина, которую ставил Джим, была способна парализовать локомотив: с центральным детонатором, подрывающим одновременно расположенные на расстоянии тридцати ярдов друг от друга заряды, она впечатляла. Кирк ставил ее четыре часа. Тяжело было работать с почвой после дождя. Кроме того, на влажной почве оставались следы. Чтобы уничтожить их, Сулу прогнал по насыпи верблюдов. Уставшие и продолжающие мерзнуть люди отошли на безопасное расстояние и уложили верблюдов, а затем устроились сами, спрятавшись за практически ничтожными камнями. Не было места для пулеметной точки для прикрытия отхода в случае нападения. Лежа и стуча зубами, Джим думал об этом, а еще о том, что мечтает о восходе солнца. Неумолимо жестокое днем, ночью оно казалось лучшим другом. Ночной холод в пустыне был пронизывающим, а в мокрой одежде, на сырой земле Кирк не мог согреться до самого утра. 

В такие мрачные минуты ему вспоминался уютный теплый дом Питри. Его вечерние чаепития после особо удачных находок с пирожными и вкусным чаем, который заваривал юный протеже археолога. Далекие, поблекшие воспоминания, словно пустыня и их превратила в миражи.  
Желал ли он в такие минуты подобного дома? Да, безусловно. Походная жизнь, бесконечная череда трудностей выматывали Джима. Но, вспоминая редкие минуты наедине с Фейсалом, разведчик понимал, что не променял бы свою судьбу на тишину потерянного тепла и уюта. «И кто бы нам позволил, да, мой принц?» Размышления не унимали изнуряющей дрожи в теле. Он до чертиков устал мерзнуть, голодать и жариться на солнце. Пустыня будто выпивала его до дна. 

Но, все же, Кирк помнил восхитительное чувство, когда лагерь просыпался для перехода, и он ехал по правую руку шейха, а позади, казавшаяся бесконечной в рассветном полумраке, ступала его кочевая армия. Наверное, то же чувствовали тамплиеры, когда въезжали на Святую землю. Величие среди равных. Братья по оружию. Смеясь над собственными романтическими иллюзиями, Джим смотрел в звездное небо. Оно не обещало ему ничего похожего на эти воображаемые картины. Арабы, слепые марионетки в умелой игре старого Лондона, никогда не получат независимость.

«Но Дамаск… Если мы возьмем Дамаск…»

Нетерпение казалось, согревало кровь, как алкоголь. Джим ненавидел бессилие и ожидание. У него был четкий план, и сегодня надо было сделать главное – дать ему практическую опору. 

Утро разогнало тоску в сердце и высушило одежду Кирка. В нем просыпался азарт. Он ждал поезда. По железной дороге прошла дрезина с четырьмя солдатами, и ничего не случилось. Впрочем, к счастью. Сложная мина фугасного действия создавалась не для них. Взорваться она должна была только под тяжестью локомотива, поэтому проскочившая легкая дрезина никого не огорчила. Группа, улегшись у насыпи, смотрела, как проходит патруль с заставы, изучая следы верблюдов, и на пару минут сердце Кирка забилось сильнее. Но заметить хорошо запрятанную мину солдаты не смогли. А затем пошел гражданский состав с женщинами и детьми – беженцами из районов военных действий. Джим отвернулся, не желая смотреть на это, одновременно осознавая двойственность своего восприятия ситуации. Да, он был военным разведчиком и сам ставил эту мину. Но с детьми и женщинами Кирк не воевал. Сколько кусков от него, прежнего, должна оторвать его нынешняя жизнь, чтобы он смог соответствовать делу, которым занимался? И сможет ли он когда-нибудь? 

Прошли мучительные несколько минут, прежде чем Джим понял – мина не сработала. Вздохнув от облегчения, Кирк дал сигнал Сулу, что надо осмотреть ее. Что ж, свое первое подрывное дело он провалил. Мина не взорвалась. Теперь необходимо было выяснить почему. Люди, тоже ждавшие взрыва, высунулись на мгновение слишком далеко, и кто-то из гарнизона турок открыл огонь. Винтовки били издалека, не причиняя вреда, но сам факт их обнаружения был неприятным. В гарнизоне заставы было две сотни солдат. Позади, на пути отступления, был еще один гарнизон из одиннадцати сотен. Маленькую группу Арави могли сжать в кольце и уничтожить. Пришлось сворачиваться, пулеметный расчет отправился обратно. Тяжелое оружие замедляло ход людей до шести миль в час. Легкая мобильная группа на быстрых верблюдах осталась с Кирком. Поскольку группу обнаружили, Джим отвел отряд на небольшое расстояние от заставы и дал им отдохнуть после бессонной ночи. Турки не рисковали выйти из заставы, не зная численности арабов. А те развели, наконец, огонь и приготовили хлеб и горячий кофе. Отдыхая посменно под периодическими обстрелами турок, люди Арави готовились к ночному рейду. 

Ночью турки все еще стреляли, но по-прежнему не решались выйти из заставы. Группа остановилась возле мины, и Джим стал раскапывать ее в одиночку. Его люди сидели на своих верблюдах, заслоняя обзор туркам. В полумраке те не видели стоявшего позади отряда на коленях человека из-за света своих костров. А Кирк взмок от нервов. Он раскапывал мину голыми руками, понимая, что может спровоцировать взрыв, если хоть немного ошибется. К тому же он не знал, почему она не сработала. Маленький детонатор ночью в тяжелом грунте казался иголкой в стоге сена. Скотти говорил ему, что закладка мины Гарланда – нервное дело, но для себя Джим решил, что его сегодняшнее занятие даст фору подвигу Ньюкомба: если он ошибется, вся его группа взлетит на воздух вместе с семидесятью ярдами железнодорожного полотна. То-то турки порадуются. 

Но, видимо, Бог, действительно любил Кирка: он нашел чеку, сместившуюся на шестнадцатую долю дюйма. Выдохнув, Кирк вновь установил мину. То ли грунт сместил заряд, то ли неопытность Джима как минера сказалась – неизвестно. Исправив свою ошибку, Арави стал отводить людей, маскируя цель группы отвлекающими маневрами. Они валили телефонные столбы и резали провода, взорвали двести ярдов железнодорожного пути, отступая. По дороге выйдя к арочному мосту, Кирк уничтожил и его. Нервно оглядываясь через плечо на заставу, Джим торопил своих людей, и на равнине верблюдов пустили бегом. Молчаливые тени всадников неслись по пустыне, опасаясь погони. Они достаточно причинили видимого ущерба, чтобы разъяренные турки бросились за ними следом. В лунном свете дорога прекрасно просматривалась, и верблюды шли уверенным темпом. К утру отряд Арави нагнал свой пулеметный расчет. 

Джим отправил двоих разведчиков обратно – проверить, что там с миной, после того, как утром до группы донесся тяжелый низкий звук взрыва. Теперь они ехали не спеша, дожидаясь возвращения людей с новостями, да и почва после недавних ливневых дождей в долине стала похожа на липкий клей. Верблюды спотыкались и падали, неловкие и смущенные то ли смехом подбадривающих их людей, то ли собственной неловкостью. Кирк привык к этим животным – универсальному транспорту в пустыне – и понимал привязанность к ним кочевников-бедуинов. В свете заходящего солнца величественные тени верблюдов на песке казались миражами. Джим, любовался, вглядываясь вперед: на фоне маленьких, мерцающих после дождя озер, на закате похожих на алые, разбросанные в песке зеркала, шедшие впереди люди и животные казались сделанными из бронзы. Европейцы не видели пустыню такой, какой ее видел Кирк. Лишения и тяготы пути заслоняли от них первозданную дикую красоту мира, где место человека не было абсолютным. Чувствуя себя поглощенным пламенеющим светилом, Джим щурился от предвкушения возвращения в ставку. Мирное покачивание в седле убаюкивало. У него было предчувствие успеха. И действительно: ночью вернулись разведчики с новостями. Мина сработала под локомотивом и разнесла состав. Возвращаясь к Фейсалу, Кирк чувствовал, что помимо воли улыбается. Он доказал, что мины можно использовать при подрыве поездов. Никто не рисковал сделать это до него. Здесь, в Аравии, даже Скотти не брался минировать железную дорогу. А, между тем, деятельный ум Кирка нашел способ остановить все поставки на Дамаск. Отрезанный город будет взят раньше, чем в британском штабе поймут, что он затеял. И, даже если поймут, не успеют помешать.  
Но, кроме того, Арави доказал еще один важный момент самому себе: он мог минировать пути, даже не будучи сапером. В регулярной армии у него никогда не было бы шанса попробовать, поучиться вот так, на практике, в беседах, рядом со Скотти, просто глядя на то, как он работает и управляется с тонкими механизмами. 

Спрашивать штаб, можно ли ему участвовать в этой миссии, Кирк не стал. Он перестал докладывать о своих планах Алленби, предпочитая ставить адмирала в известность уже после их выполнения. Правда, как подозревал Кирк, Фейсал не отпустил бы его работать с этой «адской малышкой», как называл ее Скотти, если бы знал, что это первая мина в жизни Арави. Чувствуя прилив адреналина, Джим решил, что не последняя. Он не боялся нового и искал преимущества – любые, которые помогут ему победить, потому что ощущал, что способен идти только вперед. Позади него росла трясина собственных сомнений и страхов, и в ней он увязал каждый раз, когда возвращался к мыслям о Дераа. Каждый турецкий мундир в прицеле его винтовки напоминал ему об этом. «Ты – смертник, Арави. Ты умер и сгнил под стенами Дераа. А изношенный остов твой прибило к чужой гавани только потому, что ты еще можешь быть полезен и приятен. Но что скажет твой принц, когда узнает правду? Он не держит возле себя шлюх. Политических – тем более».

***

– Ты знаешь, что он выписал себе в пустыню минера? – Маркус старался избежать недовольных интонаций, но, кажется, ему это плохо удавалось. Арчер-Хэдли, его старый приятель, не выглядел удивленным.  
– А теперь он взрывает железные дороги и мосты.  
– Останавливает поставки на Дамаск? – Друг налил ему еще бренди.  
– Да, чертов прохвост. Он хочет, чтобы его араб вошел туда первым.  
– Но он все еще наш человек в его ставке, так что все нормально. Французы вряд ли купили его. Кирк не такого склада. Поверь мне.  
– Да не опасаюсь я, что он продался французам! – Раздраженный адмирал смотрел на скомканную телеграмму. – Он хочет отдать Дамаск Фейсалу. Хотя в штабе его ясно предупреждали, что этого делать нельзя. Арабы не позволят установить там британский мандат, если получат столицу сами, без нас.  
– Ну, – философски заметил стареющий вояка. – Это война.  
Легкая небрежность и ирония в тоне собеседника заставляли Маркуса хмуриться. Арчер всегда был таким. Он никогда не скрывал, что симпатизирует своему протеже.  
– У Кирка есть талант к войне. Мы с тобой воюем здесь с бумажками, парламентом и влиятельными мира сего. Но там, в пустыне, у него своя война. И поверь мне, он в этом деле хорош.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
Арчер пожал плечами.  
– Ну, не нас с тобой называют «Эмиром Динамитом», правда? Говорят, он поджаривает туркам хвосты по всему периметру своего участка фронта. Ньюкомб писал мне, что его отряд расходует динамит, как печенье. У парня талант. Дай ему больше свободы.  
– Куда уж больше? Знаешь, сколько денег выписывает этот так называемый «Лоуренс» на свои тщеславные предприятия? – Маркус с неудовольствием посмотрел на друга.  
– Пайк ценит его. А старик не ошибается в людях. Кроме того, – Арчер тяжело поднялся и оправил форму намереваясь вернуться в свой кабинет. – У армии прикрыт фланг. Это самое важное сейчас.  
– Сейчас, – повторил Маркус вслух после того как дверь закрылась.

***

Джим лежал за бруствером из спин верблюдов, вглядываясь в синее небо. Впереди была Акаба, позади – месяцы переходов и переговоров с теми племенами, по чьей земле шла армия Фейсала. Щедрое британское золото оплачивало дружеское отношение других шейхов и согласие пропустить их. Кирк прикрыл воспаленные от жары глаза. Алые пятна, двигающиеся даже сейчас, под закрытыми веками, обретали очертания фигур изуродованных детских тел на земле. Турки вели войну не так, как арабы. Последние никогда не убивали женщин и детей. Но противник такого благородства не проявлял, вырезая деревни вместе со всеми жителями, и ожесточенные этой невинной кровью арабы смотрели на Акабу и ее небольшой гарнизон, как стая волков из далекого стылого дома Кирка – на овчарню. Он осознавал, что как только они ворвутся в город, предотвратить массовые убийства будет невозможно. По дороге на Акабу они прошли одно такое, недавно вырезанное, селение. Единственный выживший ребенок долго умирал на подхвативших его мужских руках. Джим видел, как плакали эти, замершие за его спиной, мужчины. Но солнечный диск завалился за горизонт, и они тронулись в путь снова. Он чувствовал мрачную тишину позади, словно черный, охватывающий всех, саван. Сладкий поганый запах разлагающейся плоти, что доносил до них ветер, весь день, пока хоронили убитых, казалось, въелся под кожу.

«Он сделает руки этих бедуинов алыми от крови», – думал Джим, ощущая отстраненность и сосредоточенность. Акаба была обречена. 

Шагавшие в неутомимом ритме верблюды, прошедшие ради этой битвы долины, полные ядовитых змей и скорпионов, налитые кровью глаза их всадников и обнаженные кривые мечи – Кирк чувствовал себя тем, кто оседлал безумное чудовище, дракона из легенд. И сейчас он скатится в атаку, расправив фланги-крылья, и начнет убивать. Впереди были чужие пулеметы и укрепления, но позади были трупы изнасилованных женщин и убитых рядом с ними детей. Нервное ожидание переходило в возбуждение и едва сдерживаемую ярость. Кирк не слышал этого приказа, но по неровным рядам всадников летело тихое:

– Пленных не брать.

Рядом с ним был брат Фейсала и легендарный Ауда абу Тайи, но Джим помнил лишь, как саднило от крика горло, после того как они поднялись в атаку.

***

– Это Джим Кирк, – разведчик сжимал телефонную трубку, глядя на собственные обломанные грязные ногти. Он пересек Синайский полуостров, чтобы дойти до Суэцкого канала и связаться с Алленби. После пустыни, в которой от жары кровь на его одежде запеклась до невнятного коричневого цвета, а белый бурнус стал грязно-серым, как и покрытая грязью светлая кожа, цивилизованный мир, где существовал телефон, казался нереальным.

– Мне нужен Алленби, срочно. Это капитан Джим Кирк. 

Оператор бубнил что-то и отказывался соединять. Джим почти не слышал его из-за помех и шума в голове. Собственная кровь, казалось, закипает в жилах после жары. От жажды губы потрескались до черноты, и распух язык. Кирк стоял, прислонившись к стене, снова и снова набирая каирский штаб, но какой-то младший помощник, принимая его речь то ли за шутку, то ли за розыгрыш, отказывался соединять его со старшим по званию. Джим ругался грязно и так, как почти отвык во время пребывания с арабами в пустыне. Он вспоминал все подзабытые витиеватые посылы и обещания, чувствуя, что еще немного, и он осядет на пол. Но его никто не желал слушать, бросая трубку. Наконец, набрав номер еще раз, не дожидаясь скучающего голоса очередной ленивой задницы на другом конце провода, он отчеканил:

– Это Лоуренс Аравийский, мы взяли Акабу. 

После минутного молчания его, наконец, соединили с Алленби. Выслушав отрывистую речь своего разведчика, тот выслал за ним рейс.  
На него косились в штабе, когда он вошел, грязный, в бурнусе, заляпанном кровью, на фоне которой золотой кинжал за поясом блестел неестественно ярко. Глядя в ожесточенные запавшие глаза, генерал ждал подтверждения.

– Мы взяли Акабу. Нам нужны военные корабли с дальнобойными пушками, в порту, для прикрытия. Турки захотят ее отбить. 

Некогда казавшийся хрупким и бестолковым младшим лейтенантом, Кирк сейчас выглядел как прошедший сквозь огонь покойник. На когда-то подвижном лице оставались живыми только ярко-голубые глаза. 

Когда он сообщил, что арабы пошли на Акабу, никто из британского штаба не поверил в саму возможность взять этот порт. Никто. Джим кожей ощущал взгляды этих людей на своей мокрой от пота спине. Он пришел с передовой и принес в их ряды то, что не любили настоящие джентльмены – запах смерти. Настоящий, не бутафорский, не парадный, как в газетах возле имен погибших в красивых ровных черных рамках. Это знание выпирало в тоне его голоса, в котором не было сомнений, и в бесцветном равнодушии недавно смотревшего в лицо смерти человека. Разноцветные чины и начищенные мундиры его больше не вдохновляли и не пугали. Кирк стоял среди обступивших его офицеров, не ощущая ничего общего с этими людьми. Те, казалось, чувствовали то же самое. «Лоуренс» был их прокаженным. Говорили, он сам, лично, взорвал больше семидесяти мостов, подорвал деятельность Хиджазской железной дороги, ходил в разведку в одиночку в тыл турков. Этот пацан воображал себя героем. Нагло врал и прохлаждался в шатре шейха. А потом приходил сюда и заносился, говоря с Алленби как с равным.

«Эта арабская наложница Фейсала взяла Акабу?» – Маркус, сверливший взглядом прямую спину Кирка, еле сдерживал свое раздражение. 

– Вам положено звание, – Алленби похлопал Кирка по плечу. – И орден. 

Джим едва сдержался и прикусил щеку, чтобы проглотить собственные слова. 

– Друг мой, – Арчер подал ему руку. – Вы сделали то, что до вас не удавалось никому. 

Кирк ответил на рукопожатие, и снова обернулся к генералу:

– Корабли?  
– У тебя будут корабли. Мы прикроем вас. Это поможет нам смягчить ситуацию в Палестине. А я теперь смогу развернуться в Сирии и Иордании.  
– Сколько пленных?

Джим молчал: из солдат гарнизона уцелело очень мало. В основном те, кого он не дал расстрелять после того, как они побросали оружие.  
Пайк по-своему расценил его молчание. Арабы выкупали своих пленных. Фейсал платил туркам, и те отдавали ему его раненых и пленных. Эта забота с его стороны была признаком милосердия, хотя кое-кто считал это слабостью. Джим помнил, как арабы добивали своих тяжелораненых, которых не успевали унести с поля битвы, потому что турки пытали их и издевались над ними, насилуя и убивая. В разложившейся, агонизирующей армии скотская жестокость процветала. Но к своим пленным принц относился не так. Он кормил их и обращался куда лучше. Может, из-за этого на его сторону переходило все больше союзников. Фейсал поднял над Аравией знамя справедливого вождя, и люди – не только арабы – пошли за ним. Могла ли пострадать его репутация после этой резни? 

Кирк обдумал ответ:

– Большая часть гарнизона убита, пленных мало. Гражданские в городе не пострадали. Они перешли на сторону Фейсала.  
– У вас большие потери?  
– Нет.  
– Было активное сопротивление?  
Кирк вспомнил, как они молниеносно захватили Акабу, а потом вырезали практически всех, кто носил форму.  
– Да.  
Ложь давалась легко. Он привык лгать, глядя в глаза. И его пугало не это. Пугало само отсутствие стыда.  
Полковник ответил ему тяжелым взглядом. Но этот мальчик только что подарил ему победу, цену которой нельзя было преуменьшить. Он фактически развязал ему руки в этом регионе. Черт, теперь становилось ясно, почему за него так заступался Арчер на совете. У парня явно был стратегический талант. Используя скудные ресурсы, без регулярной армии, он смог сделать то, что не удавалось сделать опытным военным.  
– Нам нужны поставки оружия и продуктов, – говорил Кирк машинально. Он ощущал духоту, затхлость и тяжесть, и собственная усталость практически валила его с ног. Заметив это, Арчер переглянулся с Пайком.  
– Отдохни, Джим.  
Кирк не отреагировал сразу, привыкнув откликаться на другое имя, и, осознав это, горько усмехнулся.  
– Мне нужно возвращаться. И как можно скорее.  
– Фейсал не отпускает вас надолго? – скучающий тон Маркуса не скрыл подтекста. Кирк был в курсе слухов. Он развернулся резко, и его взгляд и столкнулся со взглядом адмирала.  
– Что вы имеете в виду?  
Пугающе равнодушный, тот пожал плечами.  
– Вы же его самый преданный советник. Кстати, будьте осторожны: пошли слухи о договоре Сайкса-Пико. Если арабы узнают о нем, вы можете пострадать. А вы так ценны для нас, капитан.  
Маркус цедил слова ровно и спокойно, как аптекарь – мышьяк в пузырек. И смотрел, как они отравляют Кирка.  
– Не беспокойтесь обо мне, адмирал. – Джим нашел в себе силы приветливо улыбнуться, разбивая сарказм встречным спокойствием в голосе. – Но мне приятна ваша забота.  
Алленби перехватил опасливый взгляд Арчера в сторону этих двоих. И, хотя Кристофер не влезал во внутренние разногласия своих людей, следуя своим принципам и руководствуясь правилом о самостоятельном решении подобных проблем, сейчас он счел нужным вмешаться, оборвав беседу.  
– Турки по-прежнему не знают численности арабской армии?  
– Нет.  
– Вы взяли железнодорожную станцию у Дераа?  
– Да, – Кирк ответил, не моргнув глазом. Он научился прятать свои эмоции. – Мы до последнего дезинформировали противника, убеждая его, что идем на Дамаск. И он оттянул туда силы, ослабив Акабу.  
– Умно, они действительно боятся за Дамаск. 

Джим молчал. И адмирал Пайк понял по его глазам то, что тот не сказал вслух: туркам есть, чего бояться. Армия призраков пустыни действительно вскоре пойдет на Дамаск. С британцами или без. И поведет ее принц без короны и мальчик, в недавнем прошлом собиравший египетские черепки. 

Кристофер Пайк был влиятельным человеком, и с его мнением считались всегда. Он не сомневался в верности стоявшего перед ним офицера, но при этом четко осознавал – Кирк не отступится от этой безумной идеи. Взять город городов в Аравии. И он захочет войти в него первым. Хуже того, Пайк подозревал, что он сможет это сделать. Словно какой-то крестоносец на святой войне.  
Отпуская молодого офицера обратно в арабскую ставку, адмирал осознал, что уже не контролирует свое творение. 

 

 **Примечания:**  
1\. Людей, умерших от укусов змей и скорпионов, было намного больше, чем погибших во время вражеских атак. Также в ходе экспедиции войска Ауды и Лоуренса нанесли серьёзные повреждения Хиджазской железной дороге.  
2\. Ауда и его люди достигли области Вади Сирхан, которая принадлежала племени руалла. Они заплатили 6000 фунтов золотом за право использовать Вади Сирхан в качестве опорного пункта.  
3\. Лоуренс хотел убедить турок, что целью его был скорее Дамаск, чем Акаба. В то же время он продолжал выполнять собственную разведывательную миссию, и кроме того, разрушил железнодорожный мост в Баальбеке. Лоуренсу удалось почти полностью убедить турок, что арабская армия (о которой турки имели весьма неопределенные сведения) движется по направлению к Дамаску или Алеппо. Тем временем арабы подошли к Дераа и захватили железнодорожную станцию неподалеку от города. Это событие убедило турецкое командование, до сего момента пребывавшее в заблуждении относительно планов повстанцев, что в действительности целью атаки была Акаба.  
4\. Безопасность Акабы была под угрозой в течение нескольких месяцев. Турецкие войска, действующие со стороны Вади Итм, отбили Абу эль Лиссаль в начале августа и угрожали городу. Число столкновений за его пределами увеличилось, но прибытие военных кораблей вынудило турок отказаться от намерения вернуть город.  
5\. Захват Акабы и материально-техническая поддержка со стороны англичан позволили армии Фейсала двинуться на север. Кроме того, было снижено давление на британские войска в Палестине, а турецкие силы оказались изолированными в Медине, что открыло путь для возможных арабских военных операций в Сирии и Иордании.  
6\. _(О Лоуренсе – У. Черчиль)_. Торжественность его манер, точность его суждений, разнообразие тем, которых он касался в разговоре, и то, как он это делал, — все казалось возведенным до степени совершенства этой роскошной арабской одеждой и головным убором. Струящиеся складки ткани придавали больше блеска благородным чертам его лица, изящно очерченным губам и сияющим глазам, полным огня и понимания. Он выглядел тем, кем и был — одним из величайших властителей, отмеченных самой природой. — опубликовано в _Lawrence of Arabia // Winston Churchill «Great contemporaries»._  
7\. Первой заповедью арабов была недопустимость насилия над женщинами, второй — сохранение жизни и чести детей, слишком юных, чтобы сражаться вместе с мужчинами, третья гласила, что имущество, которое невозможно вывезти, должно быть оставлено выжившим.  
8\. Наша кавалькада блистала прямо-таки варварским великолепием. Впереди ехал Фейсал во всем белом, за ним, справа, Шараф в красном головном платке и окрашенных хной тунике и плаще, слева я в белом и алом, за нами трое знаменосцев, над которыми развевались полотнища из выгоревшего темно-красного шелка с позолоченными наконечниками на древках, потом отбивавшие такт марша барабанщики, а за ними колыхалась дикая масса из двенадцати сотен словно приплясывавших под музыку верблюдов отряда телохранителей, не уступавших по богатству красочного убранства нарядам своих всадников и двигавшихся почти вплотную один к другому.  <…> Этот сверкающий поток затопил долину от края до края. _(с) Лоуренс_  
9\. **Ауда абу Тайи**  
• Он появился у нас как странствующий рыцарь, раздраженный нашей задержкой в Ведже и озабоченный исключительно идеей арабской свободы на собственных землях. Если бы его дела составили даже половину того, чего он желал, мы процветали бы и купались в лучах удачи.  
•  <…> великолепная пара совершенно разных людей, типичная для всего лучшего, что было в Аравии: пророк Фейсал и воин Ауда, каждый с величайшим совершенством игравшие свои роли, с полслова понимавшие друг друга и светившиеся взаимной симпатией. (с) Лоуренс  
10\. **Резня в Тафасе**  
• Мы ехали мимо тел  <…> мужчин, женщин и еще четырех детей, очень грязных на вид при дневном свете, ехали к деревне; теперь мы знали, что ее безмолвие означало смерть и ужас. На окраине были низкие глиняные стены, загоны для овец, и на одной из них виднелось что-то красно-белое. Я пригляделся и увидел тело женщины, перекинутое через стену животом вверх и пригвожденное штыком <…>. Она была беременна, и вокруг лежали другие, наверное, человек двадцать, убитых разнообразными способами, но разложенных с извращенным вкусом. <…> Я сказал: «Лучшие из вас принесут мне как можно больше турок мертвыми», — и мы обратились вслед за удаляющимся врагом, пристреливая по пути тех, кто отбился в дороге и умолял нас сжалиться. <…> Арабы бились, как дьяволы, пот слепил глаза, от пыли першило в горле; пламя жестокости и мщения, пылавшее в наших телах, так корчило их, что они были едва способны стрелять. По моему приказу мы не брали пленных, единственный раз за всю нашу войну <…>. В безумии, порожденном ужасами Тафаса, мы убивали, убивали, стреляя даже в головы упавшим и в животных, как будто их смерть и потоки крови могли утолить наши муки.  
• <…> То была одна из таких ночей, когда человек теряет рассудок, когда собственная смерть кажется невозможной, сколько бы людей ни умирало справа и слева, и когда человеческие жизни — игрушки, которые ломают и выбрасывают. _(с) Лоуренс_  
11\. Подрыв железной дороги, когда у Лоуренса не сработал заряд мины, и ее пришлось выкапывать и закладывать снова, действительно имел место.  
12\. Упомянутые 70 мостов подорванных Лоуренсом скептики считают вымыслом. Он упоминает о них о своей книге «Лоуренс Аравийский».  
13\. Прототипом Сулу стал один из телохранителей отряда разведчика.


	6. Глава 6. Некоронованный король Аравии.

  


Хочешь избежать критики – ничего не делай, ничего не говори и будь никем.  
_Элберт Хаббард_  


Лоуренс возвращался в ставку Фейсала, сполна ощутив пряный горький вкус победы. Пропахшая потом, кровью и смертью дорога на Акабу не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он намеревался сделать, идя на Дамаск. Его помощники, Дауд и Фаррадж, раньше всегда держали его верблюда и одежду чистыми и готовыми к переходу, оберегали его кочевой быт, готовя кофе, следя за седлами. А теперь Джим Кирк, взявший другое имя и практически полностью изменившийся для того, чтобы соответствовать ему, ехал в том же бурнусе, в котором брал Акабу. В штабе он насмотрелся на вылизанных, вычищенных офицеров, обмахивавшихся газеткой в кабинетной жаре. О нет, он ехал в кровавом бурнусе победителя, желая помнить, как пристрелил тяжелораненого Фарраджа, чтобы тот не достался туркам. Удивительно красивый молодой агеил, готовивший ему вкусный рис и коротавший с ним время у костра, лежал на белом песке с тяжелой раной в животе и улыбался.  
– Дауду это не понравится, – белые зубы в алой слюне долго помнились потом Кирку, стоявшему перед ним на коленях. Дауд погиб парой месяцев раньше. И, оставшийся в живых в их странной паре, Фаррадж казался живым мертвецом. Он больше не смеялся и не шутил. Будто постаревший не лицом, а духом – араб казался истинным призраком в отряде призраков пустыни. Его красота выцвела, пропали живость и та особенная озаренная внутренним светом энергия. Джим привык терять людей. И он чувствовал, что Фаррадж не будет жить долго. Искавший смерти в бою, отчаянный, невероятно красивый, этот юноша улыбался ему, не смотря на дуло, отворачивая голову, чтобы Кирку было сподручнее стрелять. В последнем бою, как и в предыдущих, он выезжал в атаку первым. Но до этого пули словно обходили его. Безумного, наделенного тем мрачным величием смертника, которого опасались и страшились соратники. Но, казалось, смерть не хочет брать его, оставляя сталь кривого меча в умелых руках неудержимой и смертоносной. Он горевал так, как мог позволить себе горевать снедаемый болью араб. Держа в руках винтовку, с именем всесильного бога на устах. Товарищи по отряду – и даже Сулу – пытались помочь ему, разговорить, дать место у своего очага. Но Фаррадж уходил от этих попыток – молчаливый, чужой, отстраненный. Будто никто и ничто не могли заменить ему потерянное. И вскоре его оставили в покое. Арави, бессильный что-либо сделать, понимал, что видит, глядя на эту боль. Истории романтической любви там, в Лондоне, в потертых книгах старого Оксфорда, часто обещали влюбленным счастливый конец. Наверное, только Шекспир был честен. Для любви нет счастливых финалов.  
В последний момент Фаррадж окровавленными руками, зажимавшими до того расходившуюся рану на животе, схватил Кирка за кисть.  
– Скажи ему, пока не поздно, мой Арави. Скажи ему.  
Липкие от крови худые пальцы сжимали кисть сильно, вероятно, до синяков – от боли и тоски. Он умирал не сегодня, он умирал каждый день, просыпаясь один в старой походной палатке для двоих. И Кирк знал это.  
Араб напомнил Кирку, как мимолетно все, чем он владеет. Эти двое – пока были вместе – всегда шутили, пели и подставляли друг друга. Они делили быт и постель, добычу и поражения. И Джим восхищался искренностью идеально сбалансированных отношений. «Мы выросли вместе», – шептал ему Фаррадж, сжимая занесенную над ним руку. – «Он был моим, и он умер моим. Не жалей о нас».  
Стреляя, Кирк закрыл глаза.  
На этой войне он привык хоронить друзей. Будто блуждающие огни выводили их ненадолго из пустыни к его очагу – и сжигали дотла. Поднявшись с колен с тяжестью на сердце, Джим осознал, как прав был этот молодой араб. Еще совсем мальчишка.  
Кирк жил жизнью, о которой мечтал когда-то, пробуя на вкус дальние дороги и опасные приключения. С ним считались в Штабе, его уважали в Аравии. Все, чего он хотел до войны, лежало у него в ладонях. Звание. Деньги. Положение в обществе. Но все это было словно песком в пустыне. Мертвым, способным похоронить в себе все надежды и стремления, какими бы горячими они ни были. Важна была только кровь.  
И пока она еще была горячей – Джим развернул своего верблюда и погнал его в ставку. Той ночью он вошел в шатер принца и остался там. Остался с тем, кто был так похож на свою землю – иссушающе горячую, непокорную, бросающую вызов любому человеку, вторгавшемуся в ее бесконечные просторы.  
И это было его самым опасным сражением. Битвой с собой. С Дераа. На одну ночь Кирк сбросил с себя все, что делало его обладателем громких титулов и красивого имени. Он осознал, что им никогда не быть вместе там – в том дне, когда они возьмут Дамаск. В день их победы принц узнает правду о его предательстве, и возможность быть вместе будет утрачена навсегда. Но этой ночью Джим желал получить все. Вопреки здравому смыслу и чувству самосохранения. Так горят, падая, бастионы рассудка, когда сердце говорит человеку – вот она, смерть. По правую руку от тебя. Смотри.  
И Кирк смотрел. Смотрел, оборачиваясь в седле, на то место, где умер Фаррадж. Он знал, что, если возьмет Дамаск, никогда уже сюда не вернется. Пустыня для него была прожитым прошлым, оголенной картой опаленных нервов и нечеловеческого напряжения. На пределе сил и возможностей – физических и моральных – Джим тащил камень армейского долга в гору, зная, что тот скатится вниз все равно. Под стенами древней столицы. На глазах его великолепного принца. Потому что разум может простить предательство союзника, но сердце не прощает обманутого доверия. Вот это сердце. Сердце, которое скованный прошлым и памятью принц вложил в его ладони.  
Кирк помнил, как касался его. Жадно – до дрожи, до сводящего с ума желания, – глядя в темные глаза. Темные тем особым цветом, который никогда не встречается у европейцев. Арави в нем сказал: «Не видно зрачка. Бойся тех, чьи глаза темнее ночи, которая вас окружает».  
Люди пировали на улице. Джим слышал звуки победных песен и пальбы в воздух. Они принесли весть о победе. Но Кирк спешил забыть о ней. Будто все, к чему он шел, в итоге оказалось миражом. Пустыня обманула его. Сначала не давала разглядеть, а когда позволила – было уже поздно.  
Разведчик стоял, запрокинув голову, потому что араб был выше. И тот, кого он звал бесцветной аббревиатурой, склонился, отвечая на жадный, внезапный поцелуй. Джим целовался, словно в лихорадке, бессвязно что-то бормоча между выдохами, желая сказать все и сразу – и не имея такой возможности.  
«Почему ты не прикасался ко мне раньше? Почему ты не давал мне повода увидеть другой смысл в твоих жестах? Почему, черт возьми, почему тебя так долго не было в моей жизни?»  
Мысли кочевали как преступники, перескакивая опасные повороты, оставаясь в тени сомнений, жадно исследуя новые дороги. И пока сильные руки держали его, Кирк стонал, выдыхая в горячие губы, его вело от напряжения, вынужденного воздержания, усталости и нервов. Будто разом опустили все внутренние шлюзы и вниз с привычной колеи сорвались локомотивы мыслей-поездов – последних, у которых еще работали стоп-краны.  
«Ты пострадал под Дераа, защищая мое дело», – говорили ему бережные руки.  
Никто и никогда не касался Джима так, будто он был сокровищем, хрустальным, мать его, ангелом. Возможно, таким он и был в глазах принца, – и в ответ на это нутро, бунтуя, ревело ослепленным желанием.  
«Нет, – говорил Джим. – Я не ангел. И я получу тебя сегодня. Потому что себя я получить уже не смогу. Смогу взять для тебя Дамаск. Смогу уехать. Смогу жить дальше. Но забыть тебя не смогу».  
И он целовался с упоением поздней, тяжело расцветающей страсти, на костер которой бросил долг, совесть, сердце. Утром он скажет своему темноглазому спутнику про договор Сайска-Пико. Утром того дня, когда возьмет Дамаск. И положит город городов к ногам того, кто сейчас заставлял его сердце биться о клетку ребер так, будто оно норовило вырваться на свободу – и существовать отдельно от разума, вопреки здравому смыслу.  
Джим Кирк никого и никогда так не любил. Он бежал от этого слова и от этого чувства, как от проказы. Будто оно разъедало человеческое нутро, изъязвляя щиты самоконтроля, и разрушало иллюзию безопасности.  
Чувствуя, как его медленно раздевают чужие руки, в далеком затерянном шатре в пустыне, посреди безумного шумного праздника, Джим ощущал, что горят мосты. Те, которые соединяли его прежнего с Лоуренсом Аравийским, человеком-легендой, которого он с легкостью придумал, а затем воплотил. Как безжалостно рушится ослепительная красота белоснежного всадника на высоком верблюде, который въехал в Аравию, чтобы вкусить все ее плоды. Он создал его, а жизнь подправила – как заправский костолом и мясник, жестко и не церемонясь. Руки Арави давно были в крови. Но сейчас эти руки жадно искали чужого тепла, словно когда-то сломанные крылья вознесшегося к солнцу Икара – того, кто посмел спорить с богами.  
Вот оно, твое солнце, – говорил ему Фаррадж, умирая. – Успей обнять его. Пока падаешь.  
Потому что лучше гореть, чем тлеть, – понял Кирк его невысказанные слова. И впервые в жизни ему было так легко и так страшно одновременно. После Дераа в нем сломалось и обрушилось так много, что самому себе Кирк напоминал разваливающийся старый бастион, в недрах которого гулял холодный ветер. Там, под тяжелыми стенами, копошились мелкие твари выживших надежд и искусно обглоданные кем-то иллюзии старой жизни. И впускать кого-то в это нутро было адски тяжело. Так же, как ощущать тяжелые властные руки на своей спине.  
Закрывая глаза, откидывая голову, Джим желал только одного – забыть. Опускаясь на дорогие шелковые ковры, мечтал – помнить. Вот это. Чувство принадлежности. Постыдное. Никчемное. Забытое. Когда тобой обладают, как вещью. Бесценной. Но все-таки вещью. Потому что живым Кирк не был. После Дераа – не был. Но еще дышал. И шел вперед и ставил цели. Железные цепи собственных амбиций его опустошали. Но он шел. А сейчас замер. Остановился. И рухнул в омут крепких рук, закрывающий его зияющие дыры в амбразурах сознания – горячим и самым человеческим материалом – теплом. И никакая цена этому не была слишком высока.  
Откидываясь на спину, обнаженный, окруженный тенями, плясавшими на стенах в отблесках пламени очага, Кирк бесстыдно обнимал ногами чужие бедра, кусая губы от страсти, боли, невозможности кричать в голос. Он двигался, подмахивал, отдаваясь с опустошающим отчаяньем, подгоняя и без того жесткий ритм, осознавая, что завтра в седле будет сидеть с трудом, проклиная остатки мыслей, плававших на поверхности сознания как поднятый со дна водоема ил. Джим пил эту ночь и не мог напиться. Его принц что-то шептал ему на ухо, складывая практически пополам, находя сведенные на ковре ладони своими, говорил, какой он красивый, какой он особенный, – но Кирк не слышал слов. Вместо этого – в отметинах на теле, синяках на коже, – ему ощущался истинный и единственно правильный зов.  
«Ты – мой».  
«Я всегда был и буду… твоим».  
Внимательные руки нашли его член и Кирк захныкал, прося этой ласки, не боясь быть собой, позволяя себе выгибаться навстречу, терять голову – вот так, осознанно, впервые. Ища большего – больше тепла, жаркого, жесткого удовольствия, замешанного на сожженных сожалениях, и тянущей сладковатой тяжести в пульсирующем раскрытом отверстии, края которого стерлись и ныли от недостатка смазки и спешной подготовки. Джим отдавался, наплевав на инстинкты и боль. Вожделение заставляло его подставлять горло под захватнические поцелуи. Бурнус скроет все следы. Истинное одеяние кочевника, его второй и последний щит. Первым всегда был его разум – и сейчас тот горел, полыхая, сжигая прошлое, как взошедшего на костер добровольца. Если это и было мгновением безумия, оно было счастливым.  
Кончая – замерев, словно насаженная на иглу белая бабочка на темном ковре, – Джим смотрел вверх, на полог шатра, откуда сыпались в глаза откровенные белесые звезды. Истина, какой бы она ни была, в тот момент существовала отдельно от его сознания.  
Медленно спадал жар, возвращалось ощущение реальности. И осознание пройденного пути. Все, что случится, – случится уже после.

***

«К дьяволу Сурака» – эту откровенно эмоциональную телеграмму доставили Пайку рано утром. Он знал, что отец Фейсала против наступления в данный момент. И знал, что пока старый шериф Мекки не поддержит сына, другие шейхи не тронутся с места. Сколько бы ни весило английское золото – голос пророка стоил дороже.  
Кристофер помнил Кирка в его последний визит. Его варварский вид, который заставлял приглашенного на совместный завтрак Маркуса давиться утренним кофе. Джим тогда, выпив свой кофе, немедленно уехал из штаба и увез с собой две тысячи верблюдов. Расформированное египетское подразделение должно было пойти на гужевой транспорт, но разведчик настоял, чтобы верховых верблюдов отдали Фейсалу для наступления.  
– Но, если оставить их, у нас увеличится количество транспортных средств дивизии, – Маркус любил цифры, как и каждый офицер старой закалки.  
Пайк перехватил пронзительный взгляд Кирка:  
– Что ты думаешь?  
– Отдайте их мне – и в любой день у города будет тысяча бойцов.  
– Они ваши, – одним росчерком пера Алленби сделал Джиму королевский подарок.  
Глядя в прозрачные прохладные глаза адмирала Маркуса в тот момент, Кирк знал, что нажил себе могущественного и злопамятного врага.  
Но в ставке, рассказывая о подарке принцу, ничего из этой беседы Джим не упомянул. Он предпочитал внутренние противоречия оставлять за линией фронта. Обрадованный Фейсал собрал в своем шатре совет. Вожди племен с уважением поглядывали на Арави, который столь значимо помогал им в этой войне.  
– Я буду с тобой до Дамаска, – прошептал Кирк тем вечером. – Меня отзывают с фронта.  
Тот, кого он звал Споком, перекатывая аббревиатуру его имени на языке как сладкий мятный леденец, впервые его попросил:  
– Останься.  
Вымученно улыбаясь, Джим прижался лбом к чужой спине, теперь такой родной, и пробормотал:  
– Не могу.  
Он обнимал принца, прячась от его взгляда, уставший как никогда. Сегодня он снова обманул его.  
Когда пришла гневная телеграмма от отца Фейсала из Мекки, Кирк обрезал ту ее часть, где тот запрещал сыну идти на Дамаск. Благожелательное начало оставил – и подал в таком виде, со склоненной головой, в круг сидящих в шатре шейхов. А потом смотрел, как Спок читает скупые слова вслух и радуется. Тихо, едва приметно. Так, как видел только Джим, проведя с ним так много времени. Отец впервые поддержал его. И это тоже было ложью. Бремя вранья казалось Кирку пудовыми цепями, когда его руки обняли принца. Старый шериф был прозорливее и мудрее сына, он увидел правду. Британцы не отдадут им Аравию, когда разгребут их руками горячие угли войны. А сидящий по правую руку Фейсала – Арави – лжец и обманщик.  
Лагерь оживал и готовился к наступлению. Многотысячная армия всадников лавиной выступала на Дамаск.  
Отвечавший за припасы и поставки, Кирк выезжал раньше всех. Армия в пустыне не могла идти вперед без налаженного снабжения.  
Им едва удавалось обнять друг друга в минуту редкой близости. И в эти суматошные тяжелые дни Джим понял, как ценны те глупые мелочи – вроде взглядов и скрытых жестов внимания и ласки – которые он отвергал в Лондоне. Бесполезное новообретенное знание пугало и грело одновременно.  
«Боже, сколько времени мы потеряли», – его руки касались Фейсала чуть дольше, чем положено, подавая очередную телеграмму.  
«Самые долгие дороги ведут к себе», – отвечал ему принц, задевая чуткие пальцы, возвращая линейку скрученной бумаги с ответом.  
В шатре, полном людей, два голоса звучали вместе – так, как бывает очень редко, когда в такт бьются два совершенно разных сердца.  
Уезжая из лагеря, Кирк не оглядывался. Он знал, что солгал, глядя в темные, полные штормового гнева глаза, опасаясь ответственности и впервые перекладывая ее на безликий Штаб. Его не отзывали с линии фронта. Напротив, Алленби хотел, чтобы он оставался с Фейсалом как можно дольше. Просто Джим уже не мог лгать. Это восстание стало его личным делом, перестав быть долгом перед своей страной и верностью приказам британской короны.  
Спал теперь Арави по паре часов в день, и перед самым рассветом ему чудился легкий, звонкий смех Фарраджа. Его измученные люди едва держались в седле. Часто они шли сквозь бурю, ночной холод и дожди. Сулу сушил ветки для костра Арави, спрятав их под одеждой, и молчал. Они молчали. Все его некогда шумные и веселые люди – молчали. Впереди грозной тяжелой тенью висело видение старого города. И по дороге к нему Джим прощался со всем, что оставлял позади.  
В один из таких дней, приближаясь к линии турецкого фронта, Кирк едва не погиб. Их бомбила турецкая авиация. В голой отлично просматриваемой пустыне группа всадников была легкой добычей. Он запомнил, как разорвало одиннадцать верблюдов у водопоя, и их алое мясо влажно блестело в цветах олеандра.

***

«Воздух» – видя это слово, телеграфированное почти с авангарда турецкого фронта, Пайк снял трубку и сделал то, что мог, а не то, что был должен. Он поднял в воздух тех своих пилотов, которые прошли с ним не одно сражение. Вступить в бой у турецкого фронта значило, что, в случае повреждений, придется садиться в пустыне, а ремонтировать британские самолеты арабы не умели. Риск разбиться или попасть в плен значительно возрастал. Но адмирал знал одно: армия Фейсала в пустыне – легкая мишень для самолетов, и если Кирк просит помощи, значит, он уже это понял. Арабы редко сталкивались до этого с авиацией противника. Они были слишком точечны в атаках и непредсказуемы, чтобы можно было выслать самолет с достаточным запасом топлива и указать ему курс. Но теперь армия бедуинов вышла из пустыни. И турки мстили за месяцы поражений.  
Кирк вел арабов на Дамаск. И не скрывал этого. Адмирал смотрел на карту. В правительстве от него требовали взять город. И отдать его британскому консулу. Понимая, что придется выехать туда из штаба, чтобы решить все разногласия с арабами лично, адмирал посмотрел тяжелым взглядом на Арчера.  
– Это ты порекомендовал мне этого парня.  
Бросать его теперь, когда все так далеко зашло, Пайк конечно не стал, но с дисциплиной у Кирка явно была проблема.  
– Он был рожден для этого, Кристофер, – друг своего мнения не изменил.  
– Арабы будут там первыми.  
– Ты знал это, когда отдал ему верблюдов.  
– Потому что цель важнее средств.  
– Нет, потому что ты в него поверил.  
Арчер поднялся, чтобы уйти, и добавил:  
– Ему нужны друзья, Кристофер, сейчас ему нужны друзья. Он там собрался брать город, в который турки вцепились зубами. И видит бог, даже если он возьмет его – как он его удержит?  
– Мы будем там через три дня по моим расчетам. Отстаем в графике переходов. Или это или арабы идут, не останавливаясь на еду и сон.  
– Скотти Ньюкомб говорил мне, что они едят в седле и спят очень мало.  
– Мы регулярная армия, у нас есть устав и правила. И солдаты должны отдыхать.  
– Да, – Арчер кивнул. – А они призраки пустыни, и для них правил нет. Ты видел его в последний визит? Он либо возьмет Дамаск, либо там погибнет.  
Пайк молчал какое-то время, смотря на карту.  
– Откуда в этом мальчике такая сила?  
– Он очень верит.  
– Во что?  
– В кого, – поправил Арчер и вышел.  
Адмирал Пайк, тоже слышал об этом. Об удачном тандеме арабского принца и его молодого разведчика. В этом было много личного уже сейчас.  
«А после войны, Джим? Как ты будешь жить с этим после войны?»  
Впрочем, командующему фронтом было некогда думать о личной жизни подчиненных, он должен был заботиться об успехе компании в целом. И делал для этого все, что мог.  
«От Султани до Джурфа» – была вторая телеграмма, и она его искренне повеселила. Потому что означала, что сапер, которого он отправил в пустыню, подорвал четырнадцать миль железной дороги. Капитан Скотти Ньюкомб был отчаян, как все шотландцы, и не любил компромиссы.  
«Роллс-ройсы» – гласила третья телеграмма, и адмирал передал ее в комплектующий отдел. Тяжелые бронированные машины марки роллс-ройс были новинкой в войне. Но если они могли идти по каменистым долинам пустыни, это существенно облегчало задачу передвижения для разведки. Во всяком случае, можно было доставить запчасти для самолетов.  
Кирк слал телеграммы каждый раз, когда доходил до станции, где еще была связь. Он очень четко видел план сражения, и часы, проведенные в штабе, позволяли ему планировать наступление. Договариваясь с вождями племен о проходе, проверяя и восстанавливая взорванные турками колодцы, Джим вспоминал старые учебники по военной тактике. От Цезаря до Наполеона. Учиться он не любил. Но то, что было ему нужно, схватывал на лету. История всегда казалась ему увлекательной. Кто знал, что когда-нибудь он станет ее частью?  
Мозг словно работал быстрее, очищенный от сомнений и неопределенности. Ясная цель, хорошо изученные инструменты, знание противника. Спок говорил ему о Дамаске, об укреплениях и численности гарнизона. Они могли взять этот город. Кирк в это верил.

***

– Не пейте, – предупредил Сулу, останавливая Арави. – Вода здесь отравлена, – он указал на что-то светлое у края водоема под слоем ила.  
– Трупный яд, – понял Джим, и устало опустился на песок.  
Принц шел сюда с армией, которой нужен водопой. Разложившиеся трупы животных, напичканных ядом, который оставляли турки, ломали все планы. Кирк смотрел на необозримое белое полотно опаленной пустыни. Какие здесь вообще могут быть планы? Какой дурак произносит здесь это слово?  
– Мы что-нибудь придумаем, – пробормотал он, кивнув Сулу. – Все получится.

***

Джим щедро платил племенам за проход и водопой. В пустыне все – горы, камни, колодцы принадлежали какому-либо племени. Для стороннего европейского путешественника это было в новинку, но Кирк давно не ощущал себя ни путешественником, ни европейцем. И по обоим этим понятиям он тосковал. Хотелось свободы – не внешней, но внутренней. Чтобы тяжесть принятых решений больше не спорила с его собственной честностью. Но пока что, видя единственно приемлемый выход, Арави шел на Дамаск. И на его дороге лежал Дераа. Стык железнодорожного пути, которого будет использовать турецкая армия, когда ее прижмет Алленби. Кирк уже отрезал Дамаск от Палестины. Еще немного терпения и пироксилина – и стратегическое преимущество в виде прекращения поставок будет абсолютным. Джим закладывал заряд под мост, пока его люди готовились к штурму станции. Прыгая в оставленный неприятелем редут, он закрыл уши и пригнулся. Каменные осколки подорванного моста, который стал заваливаться на бок, не удержавшись на опорах, осыпали его. Словно громадное тяжелое животное, мост с глухим скрежетом сполз в долину.  
Практически оглушенный, Кирк, пригнувшись, пошел к своим. А, когда обернулся – понял, что Дераа для него больше не символ поражения, унижения или боли. Он пережил это и смог пойти дальше.  
Нагнавший его посыльный из арабской ставки передал письмо от шейха. Сжимая в руках записку, Джим развернул ее уже в седле своего верблюда. Спок писал ему о том, что Алленби начинает свои отвлекающие маневры и арабская армия выходит на позиции. Кирк закрыл глаза и помолился, чтобы проснуться завтра. Увидеть этот день. День, к которому он шел почти два года.

***

В пустыне начался черный пожар. Тот, что горел ночью – выстрелами, криками и стонами умирающих. Он перекидывался с селения на селение с приближением армии Фейсала. Ободренные наступлением арабов, жители поднимали мятежи, несмотря на жестокие расправы регулярной турецкой армии и полицейские патрули, отступающие из Дераа.  
Джим видел этот стихийный бунт. По чести говоря, он рассчитывал на него, сверхъестественное почтение пред кровью пророка в жилах шейха заставляло людей верить его словам о свободе от гнета и единстве. Красивым словам. Кирк сам хотел им верить, но не мог.  
Один из людей Фейсала взял Дераа, буквально разметав оставшихся турок при ночном штурме. В городе горели подожженные немецким отрядом склады, и Джим запомнил Дераа в зареве взрывов боеприпасов. Там, на другой, как называли ее в штабе, «большой» войне, немцы отступали тоже. Казалось, мир повсеместно требовал завершения всех военных кампаний. Кирка не оставляло чувство, что он предвидит конец войны – и здесь, в Аравии и там, на большой земле. Что еще немного – и написанная кровью страница перевернется. Это была его четвертая ночь в седле.  
Расставив людей охранять паровозное депо, насосные станции и мастерские во взятом городе, Джим собрался двигаться дальше. В городе оставался верный принцу человек со своими людьми, чтобы организовать быт и порядок, наладить возможную оборону – на случай возвращения турок, и Кирк не поверил своим глазам, когда их стали обстреливать. Это прибыла опаздывавшая британская армия – и командующий ею генерал, не различая бедуинов, арабов и турок, просто приказал бомбить город с аэропланов. Европейский снобизм, не проводящий различий между не-европейцами, уложил в том странном «штурме» немало людей. Ругающийся на смеси всех известных ему языков, Кирк едва пробился к генералу с белым флагом. Он практически кричал в лицо тупо моргавшему Берроу, что город уже взят арабами. Тот, снисходительно оглядев бурнус Джима, велел прекратить огонь.  
– Вы не должны были брать Дераа.  
– Вы опоздали к штурму, генерал.  
– Мы останавливались на водопой. Я командую полноценным подразделением, а не дикарями, – он окинул взглядом обозленного Сулу, который, стоя за спиной Кирка с патронташем, двумя револьверами за поясом и винтовкой в руках, выглядел бандитом. Благо, двух кинжалов у лодыжек генерал не видел. Как и гранату за пазухой.  
– Вы опоздали. У вас был приказ Алленби, – отчеканил Джим, у которого сводило челюсти от невозможности высказаться откровенно.  
– Не вам решать, опоздал я или нет, капитан, – махнул рукой генерал. – Мы занимаем город, а вы служите в британской армии, не забывайтесь.  
– Город уже занят арабами, – Кирк, сделав усилие над собой, улыбнулся. – И они назначили своего управляющего. Если вы войдете сейчас, возникнет нежелательная для нас провокационная ситуация. Если арабы увидят в нас врагов, – голос Джима упал на терцию, – Британия увязнет в этом регионе и без поддержки местного населения никогда не возьмет Дамаск. Турки тоже мусульмане. Не забывайте, как много значит здесь религия. Нельзя проявлять агрессию.  
Генерал помолчал. Он осознавал правоту молодого офицера, но его задевала сама ситуация.  
– Надо расставить караульных…  
– Это уже сделано.  
Берроу посмотрел на него долгим взглядом.  
Понимая, что союзников в Штабе у него не прибавилось, Джим козырнул, собираясь уходить.  
– Мы завоевали Аравию, капитан Кирк, – раздалось ему вслед.  
– Нет, генерал. Мы здесь – гости, арабы – наши союзники против турок, – говоря «нет» в лицо генералу, капитан понимал, что его разжалуют сразу же, как только он даст своим противникам шанс. Но не этой ночью.  
Напротив, казалось, именно этой ночью Арави нельзя остановить или убить. Его мозг работал как швейцарский часовой механизм, несмотря на то, что тело уже отказывало и требовало отдыха.  
Британия была империей, и имперские взгляды на колонии Кирк хорошо изучил в Оксфорде. И он знал, как обойти систему.  
Колючий, хладнокровный молодой капитан, управляющий армией бандитов, произвел на генерала смешанное впечатление. Он теперь понимал, о чем говорил Маркус в Штабе, упоминая наглого выскочку, любимчика Пайка. Но, надо сказать, отчасти им восхищался. Эти дикари смогли взять хорошо укрепленные Дераа и Акабу. Без авиации, без регулярной обученной армии. Мотивированные идеями сына какого-то старика из Мекки.  
– Хорошо, но, раз мы союзники, – сказал генерал, глядя прямо в льдистые синие глаза, – обеспечьте мою армию фуражом и продовольствием. И я хочу осмотреть город.  
Джим кивнул и вышел. Он редко встречал людей такого высокого звания, способных прислушаться к совету. Во всяком случае, ему удалось избежать бессмысленной бойни. Арабы были подозрительны, англичане не произвели на них благоприятного впечатления. Но был закон гостеприимства – и в пустыне он работал всегда.  
– Они наши гости, – Арави сказал это на арабском, не переводя для генерала.  
Видя, как генерал отдает честь арабскому знамени Фейсала на стене бывшего губернаторского дома, арабы приняли его слова, и инцидент был исчерпан. Правда, оставалась еще проблема с индусским подразделением, которое тоже подошло и теперь грабило близлежащие селения. Джим осознал в этот момент, что главным будет не победа над турками, а жизнь в этой стране после победы.

***

Берроу, напоив и накормив свою армию, выступил на Дамаск. Джиму пришлось задержаться, чтобы решить текущие проблемы и подготовиться к прибытию Фейсала. Генерал увез продовольствие, которое Кирк закупал для шейха. Впрочем, разведчик не печалился. Политика принца дала о себе знать: он, в свое время, запретил грабить селения – и теперь эти освобожденные селения с удовольствием продавали продовольствие и фураж его армии, всячески поддерживая восстание.  
Свою последнюю ночь в Дераа Джим спал на старом аэродроме в окружении своих людей. Оставаться в городе не хотелось. И, лежа под открытым небом, глядя на мерцающие звезды, он вспоминал великолепный Румм, блестящую Петру, очень далекий Азрак, очень чистую Батру. Людей из своего отряда, отдавших за него жизнь. Самых кротких и мягких взяла смерть, а какая-то резкая пронзительность остававшихся причиняла боль.  
Сон так и не пришел. Опустевший после отхода армии, город был тих и спокоен, как в ту злополучную ночь, когда Джим впервые познакомился с его гостеприимством. Кирк поднял всех утром и велел нагнать Берроу. А сам остался дожидаться принца.  
Шейх прибыл утром. Заполнявшая равнины армия ненадолго задержалась у города, приветствуя своих. Джим отчитывался коротко и быстро. Они спешили нагнать британцев. Их лихорадочная возбужденность передавалась животным, и конь под принцем танцевал, гарцуя, красиво выгибая черную шею. Арабские скакуны были лучшими из всех лошадей, что видел Кирк. Они совсем немного проехали вдоль дороги вместе: Арави на своей белой верблюдице – и Фейсал на черном жеребце. Но бегавший за ними с фотоаппаратом армейский фотограф принца успел снять кадр. На этой черно-бело фотографии двое смотрели друг на друга, улыбаясь, а позади колыхались знамена племен в руках двигающихся непрерывной лавиной всадников.  
Позднее прибыли люди Алленби на бронированных машинах – и Кирк уехал с ними. Берроу смеялся над верблюдами, говоря, что армия бедуинов будет глотать пыль, двигаясь вслед за его дивизиями, когда британцы войдут в Дамаск. Но Джим прекрасно узнал за эти два года в пустыне, что этот вид транспорта нельзя недооценивать. К тому же, после встречи с Фейсалом к нему вернулось хорошее настроение. Нагнав Берроу на водопое у реки, он нашел своих телохранителей недалеко от лагеря – вместе со своей верблюдицей. Пересев на нее, Джим подъехал к генералу, непринужденно его приветствуя. Не веря своим глазам, Берроу спросил его:  
– Где вы ночевали? В дороге?  
– В Дераа, – беспечно отозвался Кирк, разворачиваясь, чтобы продолжить путь.  
– И где планируете ночевать? – подозрительно спросил генерал.  
– В Дамаске, – Джим улыбался так, как может улыбаться самонадеянный и гордый человек, прекрасно понимая, что нажил себе еще одного врага.

***

Кирка раздражала излишняя осторожность непривычных к пустыне британцев, которые разведывали каждый холм, прежде чем идти дальше, пока люди принца, уже вступившие в сражение, несли потери. Берроу медлил, а к арабам шла отступающая 4-ая турецкая армия, которую разбил Алленби на другом фронте. Выехавший ей навстречу со своим отрядом, Джим видел, что силы не равны. Бедуины трепали колонны солдат, и в той, что видел Кирк, от семи тысяч осталось только две, но арабы, сжимавшие кольцо, были хуже вооружены. Пока их выручала энергия выносливых верблюдов и лошадей, которые даже в жару способны были сохранять нужный темп, но это преимущество было временным. Турки в любой момент могли развернуть боевой порядок и ответить заградительным огнем, который на равнине остановил бы любую конницу. Слава богу, что пока отупевшие от жары или страха офицеры не пытались вести полноценное сражение, позволяя солдатам самостоятельно отбиваться в стычках маленьких групп.  
Джим метался между британскими подразделениями и арабами. Ближе, чем Берроу, было индусское подразделение. Кирк выехал к нему вместе с Сулу. Полковник, седой, как лунь, важно покивал и велел развернуть боевой порядок. На то, чтобы это подразделение подошло в боевом порядке, понадобилось очень много времени, потому что шло оно неспешным маршем. И после того, как турки, завидев мундиры регулярной армии, все-таки развернулись, чтобы дать бой, и встретили их ударами горных орудий, полковник велел немедленно отступать. Джим уговаривал его, ругался с ним и даже угрожал. Позади арабы остались одни против численно превосходящих сил, которые начали активное сопротивление, – а союзные войска не торопились на помощь просто потому, что каждый командующий выполнял лишь данный ему конкретный приказ. В эти мгновения Кирк ненавидел армию с ее множеством условностей. Он отвык от регламентов в пустыне – и теперь каждая минута промедления вызывала в нем яростный горячий гнев. Гибли люди. Люди, которые ему верили.  
Но для европейцев они оставались просто «варварами», и их потери не имели большого значения.  
Сулу едва сдерживал ярость и обиду, видя, как Арави упрашивает чужеземцев помочь им. Его белый бурнус казался привычным, а мундиры рядом с ним – чужими и равнодушными, как и люди, которые их носили. Они уехали от этого полковника ни с чем – искать другое подразделение. В тот момент Кирк подумал, что британская армия управляется совершенно бестолково, подавляя при этом любую инициативу, не позволяя мыслить шире, чем велит устав.  
Добравшись до генерала Грегори, Джим, сам того не замечая, схватил его за рукав, отбросив субординацию и приличия, пока описывал ситуацию. Но в этот раз ему повезло. К нему прислушались, подошедшая артиллерия на конной тяге открыла огонь по туркам. И, когда замолчала захлебнувшаяся турецкая батарея, арабы сомкнули сжимающееся кольцо. Кирк уже не видел сражения – на пустыню опустилась безлунная ночь. Наутро 4-ая армия перестала существовать.

***

На следующий день Джим поблагодарил генерала Грегори за решительность. Затем долго бродил между британцами, австралийцами, индусами, изучая настроения и готовность людей. Он понял в тот момент, что отвык не просто от системы, а от одного вида толпы обезличенных солдат в одинаковых мундирах. Его отряд – подвижный, шумный, по-пиратски веселый – так не походил на церемониальные группы кивавших ему офицеров, что, в итоге Джим вернулся к арабам, отчасти стыдясь этого. Он был подданным империи, но ощущал себя чужим среди своих.

***

Война была практически окончена. В Дамаске давно орудовала группа преданных принцу сторонников, готовых в любой момент открыть ворота города, совершив переворот, как только подойдут войска, а теперь, когда армия турок была разбита, это было лишь вопросом времени. Они знали, что принц близко, и разведчики регулярно приносили шейху хорошие вести. Кирк знал об этом тоже, имея доступ к личной переписке, и сообщал об этом штабу Алленби. Он по-прежнему не скрывал, что желает, чтобы Фейсал вошел в Дамаск первым, аргументируя свое желание тем, что британцам город никогда не сдадут. Они были чужаками на этой земле, и для арабов немногим отличались от захватчиков. Мирно заняв город, можно было бы значительно уменьшить людские потери.  
Адмирал хмурился. Этот мальчишка играл с ним в шахматы, когда служил в штабе, – и теперь переиграл. Причем, не в настольной партии. Идея уступить арабам первенство, ранее казавшаяся безумной, становилась все более реалистичной. Фактически, Джим Кирк не оставил ему выбора. К тому же, растянутые по пустыне британские части до сих пор не все подошли. Арабы выигрывали в скорости. Они были ближе к Дамаску. Останавливать их теперь пришлось бы силой.  
– Стратегия против стратегии. Никаких иллюзий.  
Джонатан посмотрел на Кристофера Пайка с иронией:  
– Шах и мат, адмирал.  
Тяжелый взгляд уставшего друга был ему ответом. И Арчер понял, что тот уступит.

***

Той же ночью над Дамаском взвился арабский флаг. Перед тем, как лечь спать, Кирк смотрел на него, ощущая нереальность происходящего. Вот оно – то, к чему он так долго шел. На сердце не было ни счастья, ни печали. Всепроникающая опустошенность от отсутствия причин двигаться дальше на мгновение придавила его к земле – как нелепую слишком прыткую блоху к ногтю.  
Но потом Джим повернулся и потянулся к спавшему рядом человеку. Его Спок проехал ночью в город в дешевом бурнусе, спрятав лицо. Вождь восстания, герой нации – пришел в темноте, желая найти безумного Арави, который, говорили, был в десяти местах одновременно, а потом появился в Дамаске.  
Арабы занимали город, и с рассветом предстояло въехать в него красиво. Перед армией и горожанами.  
Но это не было важно сейчас. От Фейсала пахло порохом и смертью. Кирк знал, что один из снарядов турецкой артиллерии упал в его палатку – и не разорвался. Бог хранил его, как любимого сына.  
И Джим обнимал крепче, желая запомнить чужое тепло. Они оба слишком устали для секса, да и вожделение в эту ночь обретения долгожданной мечты казалось искусственной заменой истинной страсти. Засыпая в чужих руках, Кирк подумал, что так хорошо спится только тогда, когда доверяешь. Привыкнув в походной жизни спать чутко, не расслабляясь, он забыл, что значит спокойный сон. А еще он обещал себе утром рассказать про договор Сайка-Пико. Потому что к Дамаску подходил Алленби, а они, уничтожив 4-ую армию, на самом деле выиграли сражение – но не войну. Истинная война только начиналась.

 

 **Примечание:**  
1\. «великолепный Румм, блестящую Петру, очень далекий Азрак, очень чистая Батра. Самых кротких и мягких взяла смерть, а какая-то резкая пронзительность остававшихся причиняла мне боль» _(с) Лоуренс_  
2\. Здесь, в Аравии, я торговал своей порядочностью ради блага Англии. _(с) Лоуренс_  
3\. Что же касается чести, то разве я не потерял ее год назад, когда убеждал арабов в том, что Англия сдержит свое обещание? _(с) Лоуренс_  
4\. Фейсал одной фразой дал им осознать национальную идею, заставив задуматься об истории и языке арабов, потом выдержал паузу: для этих неграмотных, но искусных ораторов слова были живыми, и им нравилось смаковать каждое слово, оценивая его на вкус. Следующая фраза продемонстрировала им силу духа Фейсала, их соратника и вождя, жертвовавшего всем ради национальной свободы. Он снова умолк, и присутствующие в воцарившейся тишине с трепетом смотрели на человека, на которого им хотелось молиться, как на икону. Он, разумеется, и воспринимался как человек-икона, без плоти и крови, но, тем не менее, реальный, потому что именно его индивидуальность придала этой идее третье измерение, заставляла капитулировать богатство и хитрости мира. Хотя Фейсал был отгорожен от мира в своем шатре, жил, словно под невидимой чадрой, оставаясь нашим лидером, в действительности он был наилучшим слугой национальной идеи, ее инструментом. И даже в вечернем мраке шатра ничто не могло выглядеть более благородно. _(с) Лоуренс_  
5\. Смерть и отношения Дауда и Фарраджа действительно имели место в описании самого Лоуренса. В тексте – анахронизм и художественный вымысел.  
6\. В городе действительно работал фейсаловский Дамасский комитет, который помог повстанцам.  
7\. Генерал Берроу по словам Лоуренса действительно проявлял излишнюю осторожность и опаздывал к сражениям.  
8\. Отступающую 4-ую армию уничтожили арабы под предводительством Ауды абу Таий.  
9\. Англичане действительно бомбили уже взятый Дераа.  
10\. Индусский полковник, по словам Лоуренса, отступил после первых выстрелов турецких горных орудий.


	7. Глава 7. Париж. Враг изнутри.

  


Богу сострадание нужно больше всего.  
_Звёздный путь (1966)_  


Тем утром Фейсал покинул его так тихо, что Кирк не проснулся. Араб умел двигаться бесшумно – или сказалась нечеловеческая усталость последних дней? Джим не помнил. Помнил лишь, как смотрел на полуденное солнце и понимал, что все кончено. Война. Кампания Алленби. Отношения с шейхом.  
Джим понимал, что в мирное время между ними встанет весь этот мир: от религии – до принятых в обществе норм и правил. Но у него была хрупкая надежда на понимание. Теперь она испарялась так же быстро, как вода в пустыне. Взамен приходили сомнения, сожаления и усталость. Нужно было налаживать быт в захваченном городе, а это всегда тяжело.  
Новая администрация увязала в племенных распрях и старой вражде шейхов. Пока официально принца не было в городе, Арави оказался тем, к кому люди приходили со своими проблемами. Вода, питание, грабежи и пожары. Госпитали. Склады. Насосные станции. За те три дня, что Джим фактически управлял Дамаском, он успел понять, что это – самое неблагодарное и сложное предприятие из всех, за которые он брался. В памяти остались проблемы в госпитале. Брошенные тяжелораненые пациенты умирали в своих кроватях, на полу, в коридорах – превращаясь в разложившиеся трупы, кишащие червями, с распухшими животами и вываливающимися языками. Лежавшие рядом живые плакали от бессилия и мочились под себя, потому что врачей не было. Турки, уходя, бросили и своих, и чужих умирать. Когда Арави в первый раз переступил порог госпиталя, его едва не вывернуло от тошнотворного запаха разлагающейся плоти, который в жарком воздухе был резким, насыщенным и тяжелым. Он вызвал в госпиталь солдат, и помогал им хоронить в саду тела, сжигать прогнившие от мочи и кала матрацы и носить воду раненым.  
Врачей среди арабов не было, но пара бедуинов осталась выполнять функции санитаров, пока не подошли союзные войска с профессиональными фельдшерами.  
Это было так давно.

**Лондон. После конференции.**

Глядя, как дождь барабанит по стеклу, и мир за окном размывается серо-белой пеленой, полковник Джим Кирк пытался удержать то самое отвратительное воспоминание о Дамаске, чтобы не помнить другого – прибытия Алленби и встречи с ним в отеле Виктория. С ним и со своим принцем.  
Теперь телефон в доме Кирка звонил практически постоянно. Журналисты, издания, критики. Всем вдруг стало интересно его арабское приключение – в самых разных контекстах. Особенно после конференции. Где он, полковник и герой, повел себя как мальчишка. Как идеалист.  
Два года. Господи, два года назад он был археологом-любителем с хорошим знанием языков и тягой к приключениям. Теперь он стал полковником, о котором снимали кино и писали газеты. Даже его прозвище прижилось – Аравийский. Арави – как говорили арабы. Раньше – с почтением, теперь – с ожесточенным презрением. Теперь они знали. Да.  
Джим закрыл глаза. В полумраке комнаты звонил телефон. Звук раздражал, но Кирк не отключал аппарат, опасаясь, что, если лишится его, то все, что ему останется, – это собственный револьвер и пуля в голову. Людям нельзя жить с таким позором. Стать мышью, тараканом, забиться в глухую щель – этого хотел бы человек, которого друзья признали предателем и изменником. Друзья – целая страна. Пусть далекая и не родная. Но все же. Аравия жила в нем. Как фантастический, теперь уже ускользающий, мираж, в дымчатой красоте которого он увидел свое возможное будущее – и потерял шанс на него.  
Обычный человек мог бы позволить себе спрятаться дома и не брать трубку, но Джим Кирк себе такого позволить не мог. Он должен был вернуться. Под язвительные взгляды в штабе, шепотки в узких коридорах о его сексуальной ориентации и отношениях с принцем. Под вопросы журналистов, надоедливые, едкие и насмешливые статьи критиков. Под взгляд одного единственного человека, который так его и не простил. Принял. Но не простил. 

Теперь они боролись вместе за право арабов на независимость. Но темноглазый араб больше не пускал Арави дальше дипломатического стола. Кирк видел его шелковый бурнус, украшенный золотой вышивкой, чувствовал в его запахе амбру, мускатный орех, горечь лаванды, остроту розового перца и мятно-древесные ноты. Там, в пустыне, было не до изысков, там они жили сражениями и походами, но теперь на мирных переговорах – под лупами политиканов и камерами журналистов – Фейсал выглядел и вел себя как принц. Иногда, в угоду светскому этикету, он надевал европейский костюм. Этот костюм напоминал Кирку тяжелую европейскую попону на арабских скакунах. Это подражание чужим традициям, это отрицание собственной национальной самобытности было насквозь фальшивым. И все равно за принцем ходили люди, на него показывали пальцем, как на диковинку – варвара из пустыни. А бурнус вызывал недоумение и снобизм. 

Джим наблюдал все это, оставаясь рядом – как переводчик, друг, старый боевой товарищ. Они даже фотографировались вместе. Но коснуться шейха теперь было нельзя. Невидимая тонкая пленка отгородила его от разведчика, пропуская советы, шутки и пожелания. Но личным это больше не было. И у Джима пальцы горели от желания дотронуться, коснуться, почувствовать еще раз страсть, спрятанную под завесой отстраненных манер. Он все время пил воду – так много, как никогда не пил в пустыне, – просто чтобы заполнять пустоты в разговоре, глотать собственные невысказанные слова, стараясь затолкать в горло горечь и сожаление. 

– Переведите ему Кирк, что вы знали о договоре Сайкса-Пико, – Маркус с трибуны спикера на заседании улыбался вежливо и холодно, глядя в смуглое лицо высокого араба. – Так что его удивление странно, а притязания незаконны и необоснованны. 

Джим промолчал о том, что Фейсалу не нужен перевод, он прекрасно говорил на английском. И это понимание сквозило в полных гнева глазах. Но тогда шейх ничего ему не сказал. Пощадил его гордость перед британцами. И по жадным взглядам комиссии Кирк понял, как им хотелось увидеть проблеск эмоций на нечитаемом лице. Дикий гнев, первозданную ярость. Им хотелось, чтобы он поставил на место выскочку-полковника, на которого у них не хватало сил. Но принц молчал. И это молчание давило Джиму на плечи как тень ножа гильотины.  
Повернувшись к принцу, разведчик перевел слова Маркуса и добавил, зная, что арабский все равно не поймут, – в сердце Британии певучим языком владели не многие:

– Мы не проиграем. Поверь мне. Прошу тебя.

Фейсал ничего не сказал ни в тот день, ни в следующий. Но потом за Кирком прислали. Принцу требовался переводчик. Так звучала официальная версия для Штаба. 

А после шейх цитировал комиссии Коран, пока Аравии, «переводя», отстаивал его права на английском и французском, горячо и яростно споря с дипломатами и военными. Игра, в которую они играли, не требовала договоренностей и правил.  
Джим начал ее просто. Он снова надел свой арабский белый бурнус с золотым кинжалом у пояса и встал по правую руку принца.  
Алленби, заметивший это на одном из приемов, спросил у полковника Арчера:

– Фейсалу не требуется переводчик. Что это за фарс? Кирк сам докладывал мне, что тот владеет английским и французским. 

Джонатан пожал плечами и отпил бренди. Джим вел себя как безумный. Он рисковал своей карьерой для того чтобы вернуть расположение одного человека. Это было так очевидно, что заткнуть рты любопытствующих штабных уже не получалось. Однако стареющий вояка считал, что иногда победа достается тем, кто нарушает правила, поэтому он ответил:

– У всех своя война, друг мой.  
– У него нет шансов, – сухо заметил адмирал.  
– Так помогите ему.  
Пайк смотрел, как двоих обступили люди, фотографируя и засыпая вопросами.  
– Это не в моей власти.  
– Да, – согласился Арчер. – Но вы знаете Черчилля. Познакомьте с ним Кирка. 

**Париж. До конференции.**

– Вы подданный Британской Империи, полковник, герой войны, – так почему, черт возьми, вы не носите форму?!  
– Я в данный момент исполняю обязанности представителя шейха Фейсала, а бурнус в его армии – это такая же форма.  
Маркус смотрел на голубоглазого полковника с неприязнью. Война и какая-то неимоверная удача подарили ему звание. И этот лицемер не дорожил приобретенным положением в обществе. А ведь по скорости назначения он обошел очень многих в Штабе.  
В пустыне нашли черное золото. Данные геологов были обнадеживающими – громадные залежи нефти. И теперь ни о какой независимости речи не шло. Шейха воспринимали, как досадную проблему, решить которую должен был Лоуренс.  
– Я смогу убедить его. Фейсал будет делать то, что я говорю. Скандалов не будет. Разрешите нам встретиться. 

Знаменитый разведчик уверял Штаб очень убедительно. Его слава, подкрепленная документальным фильмом и статьями в газетах, привлекала много внимания к истории восстания. Люди хотели восхищаться героем. А адмирал Маркус хотел только одного – как можно быстрее замять это дело. Фейсал, выступающий от имени арабов, считающий себя принцем, был ему меньше всего нужен на конференции, так что он согласился. В кулуарах Штаба говорили об «особых» способностях Кирка убеждать, называя его при этом «британской наложницей» Фейсала. Кто-то даже пустил слух о том, что видел, как личный слуга шейха приносил Джиму слитки золота «за проведенную вместе ночь». Внимательно изучая невысокого, казавшегося обаятельным парня, Маркус заметил про себя, что, вероятно, часть этих слухов – правда. Иначе как этот щуплый и ничем не выдающийся пацан сумел сделать так много? Возможно, ему даже нравилось ложиться под этих варваров в пустыне. В конце концов, чего еще ожидать от внебрачного сына? Ублюдки часто шли на все ради места под солнцем. А теперь, после войны, купаясь в лучах славы, он рассказывал о своих якобы героических подвигах. Один человек не мог сделать так много в том раскаленном аду, который звался Аравией.  
Полный сознания своей правоты, Маркус изучал улыбку «Некоронованного Короля». Слишком уверенный, слишком молодой, слишком голубоглазый. Казавшийся спокойным, Кирк продолжал ждать. И эта безмятежная улыбка показалась адмиралу несерьезной, неподобающей и неуместной. Полковник «Лоуренс» будто бы не понимал унизительных намеков в свой адрес – или его просто не заботила перспектива второй волны слухов о его ориентации после подобной просьбы. Но сейчас у него действительно была в руках определенная странная власть. Он мог управлять толпой бедуинов. И Маркус сдержанно кивнул: 

– Хорошо. Позаботьтесь о том, чтобы эти арабы не доставляли нам проблем на конференции. Объясните им их место.  
Ничего не изменилось в лице Джима: он, все так же приветливо улыбаясь, кивнул сидящим за столом в Штабе влиятельным старикам – и вышел. Зеленое сукно их стола давно пропиталось застарелой кровью и едким потом, и Кирку все казалось, что, перекладывая бумажки, они разменивают человеческие кости на звонкие золотые соверены. Стопками под иссиня-черный потолок уходили аккуратно сложенные грудные клетки, недогнившие черепа с влажными глазницами, тяжелые бедренные кости – и еще дергающиеся руки и ноги тех, кого система не прожевала до конца и пока не выбросила на помойку. Могущественные почти-покойники – с родовыми имениями и гербами на белье, в дорогих костюмах с наглаженными рубашками. Что сказал бы Анубис, видя алчный всепоглощающий блеск в их глазах? Этот великий прожектор в душе человеческой. Он светил через их глазницы так, что казалось – желтый костер, там, в хозяйском нутре, под спекшимся сердцем, разжигал сам дьявол. 

Ощущение было настолько ярким, что всю дорогу до перрона у Джима сводило скулы от вынужденной унизительной улыбки. Будто улыбался совсем другой человек, живший в нем с Дераа. Жалкий, никчемный, испуганный – научившийся склонять голову перед сильными мира сего. Кирк знал, что турецкий бей еще жив. Успел уйти из Дераа до штурма, растворился в песчаном мареве, как и полагалось живому воплощению ночных кошмаров. Тонких, страшных, одиноких. После войны разведчик учился жить с этим непрошеным багажом, но мирное время сыграло с ним злую шутку – теперь ничто не отвлекало от взгляда на последствия. И каждый раз, когда Кирк задумывался о том, насколько изменился, он пил. 

Некоторые люди узнавали его и здоровались, хлопали по плечу и поздравляли. Внимательный, он чутко реагировал на каждое приветствие, старясь как можно быстрее пройти сквозь толпу и избежать прикосновений. Часть его сознания радовалась друзьям, часть продолжала натянуто улыбаться – словно отражаясь в кривом зеркале, мучаясь от боли раздвоенности. Система давила на него. Штаб, Его величество, фотографы и газеты, сослуживцы и обыватели. Для всех них была создана история необыкновенного национального героя – и только Джим помнил каждый шрам на своем теле. Он заплатил за право стать тем, кем был. И не он один. 

Взгляд натолкнулся на высокую фигуру – и маска сползла сама собой. Он больше не был один. Точнее, он никогда не чувствовал себя одиноким под теплым взглядом своего шейха. И на пару секунд Кирк ощутил, что интригам, грязи и политике не место в его жизни. Джим знал, как устал от войны, от пустыни и от сожалений. Аравия многое отняла у него. Но, глядя Фейсалу в глаза, Кирк понял, что и дала ему она тоже много.  
Они пили чай в поезде, на пути в Париж вспоминая старые истории. Беседовали под стук колес. Здесь, среди европейской сутолоки, Фейсал ощущал себя потерянным. Он понимал, что британцы лгали ему, но все еще надеялся. Джим увидел отблеск этих надежд в обращенном к нему взгляде – и решился. Война была выиграна. Он исполнил свой долг перед страной. Но его долг перед принцем все еще не был оплачен. А Кирк привык платить по своим счетам. 

В конце концов, кто, как не «Лоуренс Аравийский», лучше всех разбирается в правилах игры, которую он сам ведет? Все эти лорды просчитались, видя в Джиме послевоенный сувенир. Он знал, что сможет помочь арабам стать сильнее, сможет обыграть своих противников – если этот шейх будет смотреть на него, так как сегодня.

***

Все началось тогда, в отеле Виктория, когда сам Алленби сказал принцу:

– Вы же знаете, что Сирия будет принадлежать французам так же, как Ливан и Палестина? 

А Фейсал ответил категорично: 

– Нет. 

Джим понял в этот момент, что должен выбрать. А еще он помнил недавнее ночное тепло чужого тела и удивительное чувство нужности. Раньше система давала ему это. Отстраненная, холодная, равнодушная иерархическая система. Мог ли один человек ее заменить? Разведчик смотрел на шейха в пыльном мятом бурнусе, на его подрагивавшие от напряжения руки. И на влиятельного, полного спокойствия Алленби. О да, Кристофер Пайк предвидел этот ход со стороны Арави и все предусмотрел. Кроме, пожалуй, одного. Твердого, глухого – «нет» от своего человека. 

– Полковник, вы же должны были сказать шейху об этом.

Кирк ушел в глухую оборону: 

– Я не получал такого приказа. 

Пайк от удивления не мог подобрать слов. Он всегда верил Джиму Кирку, своему лучшему разведчику. Так кто это, черт возьми, стоит перед ним под личиной Кирка – в белом бурнусе?

– Ты получишь орден из рук короля по возращении домой! Что ты делаешь? – адмирал спрашивал с него, как военный, наставник и друг, когда двери за принцем закрылись. 

Но Джим молчал. Союзные войска входили в Дамаск. Он возвращался в Англию. И подозревал, что туманный Альбион встретит его во всеоружии своих искусных умов и закулисных интриг. А только что он подорвал доверие своего единственного союзника. Голова клонилась к полу, бессмысленная блуждающая улыбка на губах мешала ему самому. 

– Ты запутался, Джим, – мягко сказал адмирал и положил ему руку на плечо. – Объяснись.  
– Нет, – недовольно дернув плечом, твердо сказал Кирк, поднимая голову. – Я прошу отставки. 

Адмирал не послушал его тогда, списав все на молодость и порывистость, но шло время, а Джим все просил отпустить его со службы. Замолчал только после того, как его перевели советником в восточное управление по делам арабов. На приеме, изучая его осунувшееся лицо, Пайк оценивал положение дел. Никто не мог помочь этому зарвавшемуся талантливому парню. Он увяз. Его натура не выдерживала давления и грязи истинно высокой политики. Кирк был создан для войны, но не для интриг. И сейчас он проигрывал. Захлебываясь собственным бессилием, как утопающий. 

Арабов унижали, не пуская на слушания, останавливая поезда, на которых они пытались доехать до Парижа, чтобы участвовать в конференции, где решалась судьба их земли и нации. Система сдержек и противовесов была хорошо знакома адмиралу. И красивый жест Арави, который отказался от ордена в степени Рыцаря-командора из рук самого короля Георга Пятого, был воспринят как странный жест фрондера. Не более. 

– Я не могу принять этот орден, потому что политика Британии по отношению к арабам несправедлива. 

Только глупец мог сказать такое. Наделенный отчаянной смелостью дурак. Кто смеет отказать королю? Отказаться от символа королевского расположения? Пайк не знал ни одного такого человека во всей Британии. До того случая. А сейчас он смотрел на Дон Кихота, которого сам создал, и сожалел. Эта схватка была безнадежной. И тем тяжелее было на сердце адмирала. Он не умел смотреть на унижения тех, кого он когда-то принял в свой узкий круг доверенных лиц, назвал друзьями. Джима заносило. Так же легко он отказался от французского Военного Креста. Отсылающий обратно столь высокие награды британский полковник в арабском бурнусе в глазах общества был смешон и нелеп. 

– Фейсал так хорош? – спрашивали его в лицо. 

Кирк молчал, стиснув зубы, улыбаясь камерам, ощущая, как кровь приливает к лицу.  
О нет, он не даст эти жадным ублюдкам насладиться зрелищем. 

– А вы знали, шейх, что Лоуренс – это его псевдоним? Получается, вы два года не знали имени ближайшего советника? И доверяли его советам?  
Показательно вежливые вопросы задевали принца острее кинжала. И Джим это видел. В конце концов, отношения между ними испортились окончательно. Фейсал теперь понимал, насколько дорого ему стоило доверие. Их последний разговор не клеился. Шейх молча смотрел на старое фото. Он – на своем смоляном жеребце, Арави – на белом верблюде, а позади – армия, которую они подняли со всей Аравии для войны за свободу.

– Кто эти двое? Ты помнишь? – устало спросил принц и вышел из своей комнаты в отеле, оставив фотографию на столе перед Кирком.

***

Джим сидел в сгущающихся сумерках и смотрел на счастливые улыбающиеся лица на черно-белой слегка помятой по краям фотографии. Большего одиночества в его жизни не было никогда. В британском Штабе над ним смеялись, арабы презирали, пресса раздула из его жизни скандал, и каждый прохожий на улице мог плюнуть ему в лицо, как та женщина, которая указала на госпиталь полным отчаянья жестом. Отирая лицо, Кирк ничего не сказал ей, даже не возмутился. Он просто пошел в госпиталь и стал решать проблему. И теперь это казалось намного легче того, что он собирался сделать. Опубликовать в американской Таймс секретные письма и депеши, в которых Британия дает арабам обещания. Его станут называть предателем. Пусть.

Телефон звонил, не умолкая и Кирк, наконец, снял трубку. 

– Да, господин Бентли. Да, у меня есть документы для вас. Позировать? – Джим молчал с минуту. – Хорошо. В чем мне быть?  
– Приходите. 

И когда в Таймс вышла статья – с фотографией Арави на первой полосе в арабском бурнусе – «Подлинный рассказ о британской политике на Востоке», рванула самая громкая бомба на памяти Скотти Ньюкомба.

***

К вечеру того же дня с ним связался сам Черчилль.

***

Иногда беспокойными ночами Кирку снился Фаррадж. Приходил, садился на кровать и шептал о чем-то. Однажды Джим услышал его. И проснулся.

***

Год спустя из Египта вернулся Питри, загорелый, взволнованный и от того молчаливый. Его вызвал самолетом сам адмирал Пайк. После злополучной статьи в Таймс, Джиму запретили видеться с принцем. И любые попытки встречи пресекались. Соглядатаев Кирк чуял за версту. Бессильный в своем гневе и отчаяньи он как-то пришел к Пайку:

– Отпустите меня, сэр. Я хочу служить рядовым, летчиком-испытателем.  
– Лоуренс Аравийский не может служить рядовым. 

Джим, промолчав, козырнул и вышел. Проводив его взглядом, Пайк велел найти контакты Питри. 

– Вы нужны ему, – он сказал в трубку всего три слова. 

И не добавил: «Я боюсь, что он застрелится». 

Но звонка человека такого статуса было вполне достаточно, чтобы Питри сорвался с раскопок и вернулся в туманный прохладный Лондон вместе со своим протеже. 

Смотря на бледного, лохматого Кирка, который открыл ему дверь спустя полчаса непрерывных звонков, археолог осознал, как был прав, что спешил. И что не ошибся тогда, когда пророчил, что котел этой войны сварит Кирка до костей. Худой, болезненно выглядевший Джим – с влажной испариной на лбу, в нетопленном темном доме, – казался привидением себя самого. О том, что он устроил для британского правительства, говорили на каждом углу, даже в Каире. Но Питри знал, чем лечить это состояние. И понимающее сочувствие людям такого склада, как Кирк, жизнь не облегчало.

– Поздравляю, ты стал самым знаменитым педиком в Британии, – хлопнув его по плечу, Питри прошел в дом. 

Шедший за ним возмужавший и вытянувшийся помощник заговорщицки подмигнул полковнику. Он принес с собой чемодан с расписными пиалами и недавно присланный индийский чай. Друзья сидели на кухне, и пили, сначала чай, затем коньяк. Джим молчал. Утром этого дня он крутил пустой барабан табельного револьвера у виска. А вчера ночью спал с каким-то солдатиком. Безымянным, молодым и глупым. Того прельстило знаменитое имя и возможные легкие деньги. Они трахались так, что сегодня Кирк сидел на самом краешке стула и хмурился. Впрочем, дело было не только в сексе. Опустошающее чувство вины грызло изнутри, как бдительный настойчивый червь, – сильно и глубоко. Чтобы заглушить его, Джим сам отдал свой ремень тому солдату. 

– Просто сделай это… ну… – просил он, подставляя задницу, и, ощущая, как ровно ложатся на белую кожу безразличные алые полосы, плакал. А затем стонал и корчился от возбуждения, облегчения и ясности происходящего. Здесь и сейчас он ничего не решал и ни за что не отвечал. Наконец-то. 

Кирк не мог вернуть себя прежнего, не мог жить с собой нынешним. 

Отчетливое чувство реальности возвращалось только в моменты боли, и от навязчивой ласки чужих рук – после.  
Порка его отвлекала – как и секс. Способов удовлетворения похоти он за последний год перепробовал великое множество. Самозабвенно отдаваясь, Джим наслаждался тем, как горела его жизнь.

***

В этом году он совсем немного прослужил рядовым, упросив таки Алленби. Но газетчики вскоре нашли его и там, на этот раз приписав ему приключения в Афганистане. В верхах кто-то даже потребовал отчет «о точном местонахождении Лоуренса Аравийского». Зарубежные союзники и партнеры волновались, приписывая разведчику фантастическую способность убедить любого правителя начать войну за Британию.  
Только Спок – его Спок, тот, которого он узнал и понял, не был любым. И Кирк подвел его. Принц потерял не только страну, он потерял доверие семьи, уважение отца и народа. Громадный мыльный пузырь лопнул, оставив участников процесса мокрыми и грязными, бесполезными наблюдателями собственной жизни.  
В петлю Джиму хотелось так же часто, как с моста. Держало одно – обещание. Фейсал не получил трон и независимость для арабов. И Кирк продолжал свою работу с Черчиллем. Иначе за что умерли Дауд и Фаррадж, оставив в тех песках свою молодость и жизнь? Свою любовь, в конце концов? Он наконец-то признал это отвратительное мерзкое слово, которое пригвоздило его к одному человеку так, что даже существование вдали от него причиняло боль.

Поняв, что уже какое-то время говорит вслух, пьяный Кирк посмотрел на друга и закрыл лицо руками.  
И Питри сделал то, ради чего приехал.

– Вытаскивай голову из задницы, – сказал он. – Твой шейх сегодня вернулся в Лондон. Иди к нему, поговори.  
– Меня не допускают, – Джим ответил глухо, глядя в пол. К нему возвращались привычная апатия и злость.  
– Ты, черт возьми, говорят, прошел в Дераа в бабском платье, при полном гарнизоне, и запомнил схемы всех укреплений. Ты что, не сможешь войти в ту вшивую гостиницу?  
Кривая улыбка Кирка была незнакома Питри.  
– Турки не знали меня в лицо. И Дераа… я как-нибудь напишу про то… что было в Дераа.  
– Я надену твой белый бурнус, – прервал его разливавший чай веснушчатый паренек. – И подъеду к главному входу.  
Джим посмотрел на своих друзей. Он знал, что можно быть посреди пустыни – и не быть одиноким. А теперь он понял, что и одиночеству среди людей есть предел. 

«Если он не захочет меня видеть?» 

Джим, одеваясь, вороватым жестом проверил фотографию в кармане. Он почти всегда носил ее с собой. Шоу, один из его ближайших друзей, смеялся над этим в своей лукавой резковатой манере, но Кирк не оправдывался. Будто ощущая, что в день, когда забудет ее на столе – его не станет.

***

– Это Лоуренс! Лоуренс Аравийский! – воскликнул кто-то в вестибюле гостиницы – и люди повернули головы, чтобы посмотреть на сидевшего в машине мужчину в белом бурнусе. Стекла мешали разглядеть, кто там внутри читает газету, но люди не усомнились. В этой гостинице остановился принц Фейсал! Разумеется, полковник приехал увидеть его. Зеваки хлынули толпой, толкая друг друга, а выкрикнувший имя человек, надвинув кепку сильнее, прошел к лифту. За ним шли – да, как всегда. Но в толпе он затерялся.  
К тому же, после года ходок по борделям и злачным местам Лондона соглядатаи, видимо, расслабились. Только Кирк вновь ощущал, как щекочет вены адреналин, и разведчик в нем считывал жесты, знаки, повороты, не останавливаясь и не сверяясь с запиской. Номер он нашел легко. Преградивший ему дорогу телохранитель Фейсала – из освобожденных рабов-африканцев – отступил в сторону, узнавая знаменитого Арави даже в европейской одежде. Он был явно обучен лучше, чем работники ведомств, равнявшихся на Скотланд-Ярд.  
Кирк сорвал кепку с головы и, вздернув подбородок, вошел в комнату принца. Он знал, как тот ценил умение держать лицо. Этот год дался Фейсалу тяжело. У него в стране снова возникли беспорядки. В Дамаск вошли французские войска. В город, который Джим до сих пор помнил эфемерным миражом. Как быстро они потеряли все, что обрели тогда в пустыне! Горечь поражений преследовала их повсеместно. Будто порознь им катастрофически не везло.  
Фейсал удивленно поднялся ему навстречу – и раньше, чем он смог спросить о чем-либо, Кирк его обнял. Мгновения, после которых знакомые руки обняли его в ответ, показались ему вечностью.

– Ты раньше не пил, – заметил принц.  
– Ты обещал мне не сдавать Дамаск, – резко сказал Джим, впрочем, не отстраняясь. Напротив, зажмуриваясь, будто силясь обрести уверенность.  
Фейсал на это не ответил, но рук не разжал. Только спросил тихо:  
– Тебя ко мне не допускали?

Кирк молчал, потому что боялся начать говорить – и не суметь остановиться. Его колотило от напряжения. Он отстранился и сел на диван, глядя на то, как шейх ищет свои сигареты, поискал глазами зажигалку. Они встретились взглядами, и Джим указал на тумбочку.  
Так было всегда. Понимание без слов – словно тонкая нить, проводящая эмоции и мысли, недоступная большинству людей, неспособная сохраниться в эпоху сарказма, расчета и вожделения. Реквием абсолютно глухого времени по вечно ищущему человеческому сердцу. 

– Я не хотел новой войны для своего народа, – его Спок теперь курил. И смотря на сигарету в длинных узловатых пальцах, Кирк осознал, как скучал по их неторопливым прикосновениям. Шейх рисовал этими пальцами на его коже узоры, которые Арави носил под бурнусом вместо щита. Там, в пустыне, они давали ему иллюзию безопасности, пока рядом умирали люди. 

– Дахум умер. 

Шейх посмотрел на него. Они говорили иногда о жизни Кирка до Аравии: археологию и раскопки, друзей. И одним из этих мирных символов прошлого был его ученик Дахум. 

– Что случилось?  
– Болел. 

Фейсал продолжал курить, стоя у окна. Кирк молчал. Они оба помнили, скольких людей потеряли среди песков. Ответственность тех, кто решает, что способен вести за собой других. Союзников, соратников, друзей.  
А потом закапывать их или бросать в песках – отступая. 

– Пусть Аллах к нему будет милостив.  
– Пусть, – согласился Джим. 

Он единственный раз читал намаз. И это было под турецкими выстрелами, на рельсах железной дороги, под которую они заложили бомбу. Отчаянный вызов бесновавшимся в гарнизоне турецким солдатам. Впрочем, еще с начала войны разведчик знал, что точностью в рядах противника обладали немногие, так что в тот раз никто не пострадал. Но сколько всего случилось в его жизни с тех пор! Кирк рад был бы не помнить, но рукопись обязывала. 

– Я пишу… книгу. О восстании.  
– Напиши правду, – хриплый голос Фейсала стал еще глуше от сигарет, но он улыбнулся Джиму. – У тебя получится.  
В дверь постучали, и зычный голос телохранителя Фейсала предупредил о прибытии английских дипломатов.  
– Я буду на слушании.  
– Спасибо, – принц протянул ему руку на прощание, как старому другу. И Кирк стиснул ее:  
– Я обязательно приду. 

И в этом обещании была надежда на прощение и прежнее необходимое понимание. Джим опасался этой встречи, но, посмотрев в глаза арабу, понял, что половина великанов, с которыми сражался его рассудок, оказались ветряными мельницами. А значит, был еще шанс.

***

Джим хотел забрать свой дневник, оставленный в Каире, – тот, что он когда-то начал еще у Питри. Фактически такой же потрепанный ветеран войны, он хранил на своих страницах свежие яркие впечатления, которые вечерами у костра записывал Кирк. Генерал Гровс согласился оказать ему эту услугу. Самолетом – туда и обратно – разведчик успевал до слушания Фейсала. После встречи с шейхом он захотел описать эту историю как можно более реалистичной: не для того, чтобы заглушить критиков или прессу, а чтобы оправдать надежду в глазах принца. Этот первый настоящий мост через год сомнений и отчаяния.

Но тот, кто загадывает наперед, часто садится играть с судьбой в покер, не зная своих карт. Самолет Кирка упал, не долетев до Рима. Погибли оба пилота, а сам он выжил только потому, что сел позади турбин. Поломки, недосмотр техников – после войны авиация страдала особенно сильно. Специалистов не хватало – или, может, внимания администрации. 

Лежа в госпитале, харкая кровью – ребро проткнуло легкое, – Джим просил дать ему связь с посольством. Прислать самолет, срочно. Он попытался встать сразу же, как наложили гипс. Врачи его отговаривали, называли безумцем, но полковник рвался домой, как одержимый. 

– Это Лоуренс Аравийский, – он хрипел в трубку, звоня в Штаб, – мне нужен адмирал Алленби… его нет? Где он? Можно найти его…  
Алые пятна перед глазами плясали совсем как, когда его укусил скорпион в пустыне. Рука тогда распухла, Джим ощущал ее так, будто с мяса содрана кожа, а потом зашита снова с сотней воткнутых игл под ней. Но арабы выходили его. У них были свои методы лечения таких укусов. Где они были теперь, люди из его отряда? Большая часть лежала под синим небом Аравии, глядя в него пустыми глазницами. Остальные прокляли «белого вестника», удачливого «любимца Аллаха – Арави». Ведь теперь, в минуты их поражения, его не было рядом с ними.  
На пару дней Джим отключился, а когда ему организовали связь и транспорт домой, было уже поздно. Поздно для Кирка – он опоздал на слушание. Его гордый шейх, проиграв в очередной раз, уже покинул Европу. И вряд ли кто-либо сообщил ему о том, что случилось. Несдержанное обещание догорало между ними, как останки склоненного знамени противника. Только победителей не было.  
Разведчик вернулся домой, сжимая в руках потрепанный дневник – все, что осталось ценным для него, теперь жило в его памяти. Там были яркие и приятные моменты жизни, которые он не доверил бы бумаге. А на страницах рождалась история – не такая, которую принято писать для официальной хроники. Джим Кирк достал из сундука сознания потрепанный образ Лоуренса Аравийского и вновь примерил его. Ощущая, как тесно и неуютно в костюме национального героя и предателя. Но то, что он собирался сделать, требовало настоящей большой игры, в которой ему нужны были все его союзники – и он сам, в том числе. Он – тот, кто выжил в Аравии, молодой офицер, авантюрист и искатель приключений. Герой собственного романа. Тот, кто, надев все приличествующие герою атрибуты, снова войдет в Штаб, чтобы потягаться с сильными мира сего и сделать ставку на их массивном кровожадном столе. 

Выцветший, растрескавшийся и рассыпающийся в прах Арави смотрел на него с обложки одноименного романа спустя семь лет, – и Джим не чувствовал, что знал этого человека. Будто они когда-то просто разминулись в толпе. Легендарный разведчик – и он, парень, решивший изменить свою жизнь. Арави истрепался как старый бурнус, и постарел. Для него все было кончено. Молчание Фейсала вбивало клинья в его пустой взгляд год за годом. Но в Штабе работал Джим Кирк. Алчный до крайности, умелый игрок. Он ставил на Черчилля – и не ошибся. Вместе они создали королевство Ирак и отдали его арабам. Под британским мандатом конечно. Но повзрослевший Кирк, хорошо знавший способности и характер Фейсала, понимал, что это не навсегда. Это все те люди за столом не знали арабского принца. Их сильной ставкой была власть. Джим крыл эту карту – временем. 

Потому что только время – по-настоящему сильный игрок, способный передвигать королей по политической доске.

*** 

Когда вышла книга, в которой он описал своих любимцев и врагов – со всем присущим ему азартом, – поднялась опасная волна застарелого негодования и сарказма.

– Так вот чем вы занимались в Дераа? – говорили ему с полуулыбкой. – И как вам?  
Джим не вглядывался в обращенные к нему лица прислушивавшихся к этой беседе в Штабе.  
– Я знаю, чем был занят в Дераа. А чем были заняты вы, опаздывая на штурм, генерал?  
Друзей у него больше не стало, а поток грязи, вылившийся в прессе, Кирк пережил, уйдя в работу. В конце концов, когда бежать нельзя, а сражаться поздно – можно просто остаться. 

И это, как понял Джим, требует большего мужества и сил, чем смерть под выстрелами противника.

***

Вычерпав до дна некогда бездонный колодец авторства, Кирк нашел себя в новом увлечении. Мотоциклы и скорость давали ему прежнее ощущение свободы. Теперь его долги были оплачены. На последней встрече с Фейсалом Джим глядел ему в глаза и улыбался. Их молчание, длившееся столько лет, истончалось как весенний лед. Там, под Дамаском, они победили вместе, плечом к плечу. В Лондоне они сражались не против турок, пуль или сабель. И эта победа – незримая для большинства и не такая славная – значила больше. В ней не было Арави и принца, остались разведчик и дипломат, вставшие против мировой системы распределения капитала. Многоголовой гидры, у которой нет имени. Адмирал Пайк, присутствовавший на подписании протокола о назначении Фейсала первым королем Ирака, запомнил этот невероятный день, как день самой славной победы, которую он когда-либо видел. Невозможной победы, стоившей нечеловеческих усилий. Казалось, эти двое могли покорить мир, если бы захотели. Все миры – если им будет мало.

Но у таких побед всегда есть цена. Так думал стареющий адмирал, возвращаясь в Штаб под мелким серым дождем. Откуда ему было знать, что счет придется оплачивать так скоро.

***

– В этот тяжелый для Британской Империи день, мы прощаемся с выдающимся человеком, истинным защитником Англии, замечательным другом и писателем, – Черчилль читал речь, стоя у трибуны в соборе Святого Павла. – Он был и остается – героем войны, который навсегда останется в наших сердцах и памяти...

Журналисты бегали в тот день по ступеням собора, вылавливая именитых людей. Разведчик погиб, и общественность смаковала эту новость, желая подробностей. 

– Каким был Лоуренс Аравийский?  
– Я не знал его близко, – капитан отмахнулся от журналистов и пошел дальше.  
– Но сэр, мистер Митчелл!  
– Что вы думаете по поводу разведчика Джима Кирка? Страдал ли он раздвоением личности?  
– Он был странным да, но это дело прошлого.  
– Адмирал Маркус! Адмирал! Что-нибудь еще?  
– Мне добавить нечего, – решительно оборвал вопросы военный и зашагал прочь от толпы.  
– Адмирал Алленби! Вы же были другом Лоуренса Аравийского! Скажите, это был несчастный случай? Возможно, его недруги…  
– Это был несчастный случай. У Лоуренса не было врагов. Он был и остается исключительной личностью в истории Британии и Аравии. 

Сухие комментарии коллег не позволяли написать громкую статью и поставить красивую точку в биографии знаменитого разведчика, так что газеты на утро выдали практически одинаковые заголовки о смерти героя, со старыми фотографиями времен восстания и Парижской конференции. На этих фото арабский принц и британский полковник стояли рядом. Смотря на эти практически одинаковые фотографии, адмирал Алленби-Пайк вспоминал один холодный вечер, когда Кирк в последний раз переступил порог его кабинета. 

– Я прошу вас отпустить меня со службы.  
– Потому что дело с арабами улажено, – констатировал Пайк, не поднимая головы от бумаг.  
Джим молчал. Он научился молчать за эти годы выгребания авгиевых конюшен в Штабе. Но когда раздался звук взводимого курка, адмирал поднял удивленный взгляд.  
– Вы не можете отпустить разведчика Лоуренса Аравийского, но вы можете убить его.  
Смотря на револьвер в руке Кирка, Пайк поднялся со стула:  
– Не горячись, ты просто устал. Возьми отпуск.  
Уголки губ Джима подрагивали – то ли в попытке улыбнуться, то ли от усилий сдержать эмоции.  
– Я хочу вернуться в Аравию. Отпустите меня.  
– Ты знаешь, что происходит у нас под боком? Германия накапливает вооружение, ты нужен… Этот Гитлер – темная лошадка. Мы хотели отправить нашего человека к нему.  
– Или я застрелюсь прямо здесь, – будто разжалась пружина и искусанные губы разошлись в отчаянной улыбке. – Вы верите мне, адмирал?  
Пайк смотрел на своего протеже довольно долго. Он знал, какими были последние годы разведчика, который жил, фактически скрываясь от репортеров, будучи нон грата в собственном Штабе.  
– Я не могу отпустить в Аравию Лоуренса, ты понимаешь?  
Палец на курке дрогнул – и раньше, чем Джим что-либо сказал или предпринял, Пайк добавил:  
– Но я могу отпустить Джима Кирка.  
Пронзительные синие глаза, казалось, вспыхнули от этого намека. 

Через неделю газеты написали о гибели разведчика, который разбился на мотоцикле. Причиной смерти стала серьезная черепно-мозговая травма. Обезображенного героя хоронили в закрытом гробу. Военное ведомство после этого громкого дела прислушалось к совету врачей и ввело шлем в качестве обязательного атрибута для мотоциклистов. Протокол опознания подписали близкие друзья Лоуренса – господин Питри и адмирал Алленби.

***

Годом позже.

– Мистер Питри, – Фейсал крепко сжал протянутую руку, – с прибытием в королевство Ирак.  
Археолог улыбнулся и оглядел дворец, утопавший в садах и оазисах. Он представлял себе этот суровый край совсем другим.  
– Мистер Скотти Ньюкомб, – поздоровался принц.  
– Вы сказали, вам на раскопках нужен профессиональный сапер. Я счел нужным пригласить этого уже знакомого вам человека, – Питри видел масштаб раскопок, и ему нравилось это предложение – исключительного права на все раскопки в Ираке.  
– Это Павел Чехов, мой протеже, подающий большие надежды.  
– Мистер Чехов, – шейх тепло улыбнулся, стараясь правильно произнести непривычное имя.  
Оглядев прибывших гостей, Фейсал пригласил всех выпить мятного чаю во внутренней беседке дворца и отослал всех слуг, оставив возле себя только личного телохранителя – Сулу, обвешанного оружием нагловатого типа, который, не стесняясь, оглядывал новоприбывших европейцев.  
– Позвольте мне представить вам моего друга. Он из племени туарегов. Они не все ушли от нас.  
Смотря в закрытое лазурным платком лицо, густо подведенные синие глаза, Питри усмехнулся:  
– Честь имею…  
– Джазим, – ответил насмешливый голос.  
Эти знакомые интонации Питри не слышал уже много лет, и вздохнул с облегчением, ощутив в них прежнюю жизнерадостность счастливого человека.  
– Так вы из племени туарегов? Я слышал про него, говорят вам нельзя снимать покрывало, – хитро поддел, Питри усаживаясь на подушки.  
Кирк рассмеялся и отстегнул край полотна, закрывавшего лицо. Загорелый и оживленный, он спешил поделиться своими идеями о раскопках. – Да, при этом количестве британских военных в резиденции мне пока нельзя.  
– Ты не опасаешься, что тебя найдут?  
– Правительство?  
– Ну, да.  
– Оно отчасти в курсе, – ответил Кирк, думая об адмирале Пайке. – А вот газетчиков мне бы не хотелось видеть, Джим усмехнулся.  
Из прошлой жизни он привез в Ирак только одну вещь – и сейчас она лежала у него в кармане. Старая черно-белая фотография. Все остальное разведчик бросил в холодном стылом Лондоне, как ненужные теперь атрибуты себя прежнего.  
– Вам идет, – улыбнулся Чехов, оглядывая шаровары и синюю накидку. Глаза у Кирка при таком обилии синего, казалось, светились цветом индиго. 

«Туарег» ему не ответил. Он и сам жил, ощущая, что этот уклад жизни – вдалеке от грязи и людской злобы – ему подходит. Буйная красота пустыни, раскопки, книги, древние артефакты… Он вернулся к тому пути, с которого свернул. И ощущал себя постыдно счастливым обладателем собственной мечты. Фейсал нуждался в советчике и друге, как и прежде. Только теперь между ними – вместо интриг и большой политики – лежали виноград и сочные спелые персики.  
Они просчитывали ходы, позволявшие Ираку избавиться от Старшего Брата в лице Британской Империи. И, надо сказать, были последовательны и успешны. Правда, теперь Джим не вел дневник перед сном для того, чтобы запоминать важные события. Он был занят несколько другими более приятными вещами.  
Скотти осторожно прикоснулся к оставленному рядом украшенному сапфирами и бирюзой кривому мечу Кирка. 

– Сколько это стоит, Джим?  
– Лучше тебе не знать, – смеясь, ответил Кирк и налил приятелю еще горького прохладно-обжигающего мятного чая. 

Друзья ели шербет, курили кальян, и рассказывали друг другу новости. Они собирались начать еще одно совместное предприятие. На этот раз не посвящая мир в его детали. 

 

**Примечание:**  
1\. В многотомном труде «История шпионажа», выпущенном итальянским институтом «Агостини», посвящено немало страниц «Лоуренсу Аравийскому», в частности, там говорится: «Только в лоне Арабского бюро Лоуренс смог до конца раскрыть свой талант авантюриста. Он был по-лисьи хитер, дьявольски ловок, не считался ни с кем и плевал на начальство, чем восстановил против себя почти весь британский генеральский штаб. Только небольшая группа экспертов ценила его поистине энциклопедические знания и умение вести дела с арабами. Лоуренс знал, что у него имеются влиятельные друзья в Лондоне. Поэтому он, не стесняясь, гнал от себя тех, которые мешали ему или просто не нравились ему. Самоуверенный и дерзкий, мечтательный и надменный, Лоуренс в двадцать лет стал офицером отделения Интеллидженс сервис в Каире, лучше всех изучил арабов и имел наиболее широко разветвленную и хорошо организованную агентурную сеть на территориях, занятых турками. Замкнутый, тщеславный, обожающий преклонение перед собой, он был храбр перед лицом опасности и авантюристичен до предела. Лоуренс превратился в настоящего кочевника, носил одежду бедуинов, прекрасно ездил на верблюдах, был неприхотлив в еде, легко переносил жару и жажду и превратился в конце концов в руководителя арабских повстанческих отрядов, которые весьма эффективно боролись против турок».  
2\. Майор Стэрлинг, один из офицеров связи со штабом британских войск, вспоминал: «Прибыв в Абу-Эль-Лиссал, я нашел Лоуренса, только что возвратившегося из успешного набега на железную дорогу, в его палатке сидящим на великолепном персидском ковре, добытом из какого-то турецкого поезда. Он был одет, как обычно, в белые одеяния с золотым кинжалом Мекки за поясом. Снаружи, развалившись на песке, находилось несколько арабов его охраны, занятых чисткой винтовок… Охрана была весьма необходимой предосторожностью, так как голова Лоуренса была оценена в 20 тысяч фунтов стерлингов. Любой человек из охраны Лоуренса с восторгом отдал бы за него жизнь… Что же позволяло ему властвовать и держать в своем подчинении арабов? На этот вопрос ответить трудно. Арабы отличаются своим индивидуализмом и дисциплине не подчиняются, но, несмотря на это, любому из нас было достаточно сказать, что Лоуренс хочет, чтобы то или другое было сделано, и это делалось. Каким образом он приобрел себе такую власть над ними?»  
3\. Я уехал в Акабу через Итм с его высокими горными стенами, на этот раз всего с шестью молчаливыми, не задававшими никаких вопросов телохранителями, следовавшими за мной, как тени, дружными между собой и замкнувшимися в своем узком мире песка, кустарника и гор. Мною вдруг овладела тоска по родине, живо высветившая мою бесприютную жизнь изгнанника среди этих арабов, чьи высшие идеи я эксплуатировал, превращая их любовь к свободе всего лишь в еще одно орудие, способствовавшее победе Англии. Был вечер, впереди солнце опускалось на ровную гряду Синая, и мои глаза как-то странно воспринимали яркий свет, исходивший от этого раскаленного шара. Я смертельно устал от своей кочевой жизни, но, к моему удивлению, меня до сих пор очень редко влекло к себе угрюмое небо Англии. Этот закат был каким-то неистово резким, возбуждавшим, варварским, оживлявшим цвета пустыни, словно поток воды, -– впрочем, это новое чудо силы и тепла являло себя каждый вечер, и мне же теперь страстно хотелось слабости, прохлады и серого тумана, хотелось, чтобы мир не был таким хрустально ясным, таким четко разделенным на черное и белое, на правильное и ошибочное. Мы, англичане, годами жившие за границей среди иностранцев, всегда гордились своей страной, о которой всегда помнили, гордились этой странной реальностью, которая не имела ничего общего с населявшими ее людьми, потому что те, кто любил Англию больше всего на свете, часто меньше всего любил англичан. Здесь, в Аравии, я торговал своей порядочностью ради блага Англии. _(с) Лоуренс_  
4\. Я считаю его одним из величайших людей нашего времени. Подобного ему я не вижу нигде. Его имя будет жить в истории, оно будет жить в анналах войны, жить в легендах Аравии. _Уинстон Черчилль_  
5\. Враг изнутри (The Enemy Within) название серии ТОС. Неисправность транспортера разделяет капитана Кирка на двух человек: один — жесткий и агрессивный, другой — кроткий и нерешительный. Отсылка.  
6\. Сразу после войны король Георг V собирается даровать Лоуренсу титул кавалера Ордена Бани. Инцидент этот получил известность – Лоуренс во дворце объявил королю, что отказывается от награды по причине несправедливой политики Великобритании по отношению к арабам. В том же духе Лоуренс тогда же отсылает обратно свой Военный Крест французским властям. Но на самом деле отказ от наград – кредо Лоуренса. Уже в декабре 1917 года Лоуренс пишет родным: «Французское правительство повесило на меня еще одну медаль. (...) Я предпочел бы, чтобы они не делали мне этого зла, но об этом никого не спрашивают. По крайней мере, я никогда не принимал ни одной награды, не ношу ни одной, и не позволю, чтобы мне открыто что-нибудь вручили».  
7\. Едва набросав план, Лоуренс счел необходимым воспользоваться своими дневниками и другими документами, которые оставались в его вещевом мешке в Каире. Поскольку к тому времени (весной 1919 г.) дело Фейсала было заслушано и отложено в сторону, Лоуренс решил, что он может воспользоваться этим случаем, чтобы забрать свои вещи из Каира. Генерал Гровс — британский делегат от авиаций — предложил ему совершить перелет с отрядом самолетов, который намеревался в то время проложить путь для будущих имперских линий, направившись на Средний Восток. К несчастью, гигантские самолеты, вследствие сильной изношенности и скверного ухода, находились в плохом состоянии. В результате на всем пути их преследовали аварии. Головная машина, в которой Лоуренс находился, упала близ Рима, причем оба летчика погибли. Лоуренс оказался счастливее их только потому, что сел позади моторов, твердо отклонив предложение сесть перед ними. Благодаря своему благоразумию он отделался только переломом трех ребер и позвоночника. При этом одно из ребер проткнуло легкое, которое с тех пор после сильного напряжения всегда испытывало боль.  
8\. Однако это был не единственный случай, когда он избегал гибели при воздушной катастрофе. Лоуренс рассказывал мне, что за свои 2 000 летных часов он пережил семь «смертельных» падений. Это было шестым; седьмое произошло в 1921 г. в Палестине.  
9\. После трехдневного пребывания в итальянском госпитале он позвонил своему товарищу по войне Фрэнсису Родду, находившемуся в то время в Риме, где его отец был британским послом. Фрэнсис Родд быстро договорился о том, чтобы перевезти Лоуренса в помещение посольства, однако после нескольких дней пребывания в прекрасных условиях Лоуренс настоял на том, чтобы продолжить свой перелет в Египет с остальной частью отряда. Когда он покинул Рим, он еще находился в гипсе, однако ряд последующих задержек отряда, пока они, наконец, долетели до Египта, предоставил ему достаточно времени, чтобы оправиться от падения (с). _Гарт Бэзил. ЛОУРЕНС АРАВИЙСКИЙ._  
10\. 1919 год, мирная конференция в Париже. Британский офицер T.Э. Лоуренс, военный герой, которого называют «некоронованным королем Аравии», используя свои дипломатические навыки пытается помочь своему боевому товарищу эмиру Фейсалу получить трон королевства Сирии.  
11\. Некоторые источники утверждают, что после войны и провала на конференции у Лоуренса был депрессивный период, и он пытался застрелиться.  
12\. Лоуренс был большим любителем быстрой езды на мотоцикле. В его коллекции, в частности, находилось шесть экземпляров Brough Superior SS100. Эта элитная модель имела мощность 45 л.с. и развивала скорость до 160 км/час.  
13\. В бригаде врачей, боровшихся за жизнь Лоуренса находился молодой в то время врач Хью Кейрнс (Hugh Cairns), в будущем один из первых британских нейрохирургов. Смерть Лоуренса навела его на мысль о необходимости использования мотоциклетных шлемов. Проведя общественную кампанию, Кейрн добился того, что к 1941 г. британская армия сделала ношение шлема обязательным для всех военных мотоциклистов. В дальнейшем это правило было распространено и на гражданских _(«Lawrence of Arabia and the crash helmet»)._  
14\. Оригинальную речь можно прочитать в книге «Никогда не сдаваться». Лучшие речи Черчилля. Она была написана через год после смерти Лоуренса и посвящена памятной табличке в Оксфорде с его именем. _Стр 109-112._  
15\. Туареги – единственный в мире народ, у которого не женщины, а мужчины закрывают лицо повязкой-покрывалом, из-за чего они и родственные им племена называют их «тигель муст» – народ покрывала. И до сих пор юноша, достигший зрелости, получает в знак этого от отца две вещи – обоюдоострый меч и лицевое покрывало. Показаться кому бы то ни было без повязки считается верхом неприличия, как у нас – голым на людях. Повязку не снимают даже дома. Туареги считаются потомками берберов – зенага, европеоидной расы, частично смешавшейся с африканским и арабским населением Африки. Многие туареги – светлокожие, высокие ростом, голубоглазые, со слабоволнистыми волосами, то есть обладают типичной внешностью жителей Средиземноморья.  
_Автор: Богдан С. Петров. Источник:[ (c)](http://shkolazhizni.ru/archive/0/n-23589/)© Shkolazhizni.ru_  
16\. Туареги постоянно носят одежду, окрашенную индиго. Одеты благородные обычно в рубашку без рукавов и широкие штаны. Поверх надета накидка синего цвета. На гру¬ди перекрещиваются две широкие ленты, сплетенные из раз¬ноцветных шелковых шнурочков, на концах которых — кисти. Мужчины покрывают голову белым или синим платком, которым закрывается лицо, откры¬тыми остаются только глаза. Волосы заплетают в косы. На ногах сандалии из кожи. По религии туареги — мусульмане-сунниты. Однако они сохранили много доисламских традиций, как например, матрилинейную родовую организацию, матрилокальное брачное поселение и матрилатеральный ортокузенный брак. Несмотря на то, что туареги исповедуют ислам, где разрешено многоженство, настоящий туарег женится только один раз в жизни. Мужчины-туареги считаются одними из самых свирепых воинов пустыни и одними из лучших пустынных торговцев. _Центр Льва Гумилева. Современное Евразийство.[ (c)](http://www.gumilev-center.ru/tuaregi) _  
17\. Джазим – решительный, уверенный _(араб.)_  
18\. В лице Лоуренса у нас был не только человек, способный сослужить многочисленную службу, но и человек, обладавший тем качеством, которое все могут узнать и никто не может определить, тем, что называется гением. Как и в те дни, когда он был командиром и вел жизнь, полную приключений, так и в последнюю часть своей жизни, когда он выбрал добровольное исчезновение, Лоуренс всегда управлял теми, с кем вступал в отношения. Все чувствовали присутствие индивидуальности, из ряда вон выходящей. Все понимали, что его скрытые резервы сил и воли превышали измеримые пределы. Если он брался за дело, нельзя было сказать, что могло бы быть ему неподвластно. Если дела принимали дурной оборот, все были счастливы видеть его появление. — опубликовано в книге _Winston Churchill «Great contemporaries» (1937)_


	8. Послесловие

Несколько лет спустя.

– Получилось?  
– Нет, чертов араб уперся, как бык.   
– Жаль, нет Лоуренса.  
– Этого наглого мальчишки, изображающего полковника? У меня тут три десятка профессиональных кадровых военных!  
– И ни один из них не может сладить с Фейсалом.   
– Я попрошу!  
– Это не оскорбление, это просто факты.   
– Можно найти еще одного такого же блондинистого щуплого с такими… наклонностями, если вы об этом.   
– Боюсь, таких больше нет.   
– Да что вы говорите.  
– Без надменности, честное слово, если бы в армии Британии был еще один Лоуренс Аравийский – я бы знал.  
– Господа.  
– Добрый день, адмирал Пайк.  
– Как обстоят дела на восточном направлении?  
– Все мирно, но этот шейх методично избавляется от наших людей возле себя. Мы теряем влияние в этом регионе. Может быть, если отправить туда молодого амбициозного офицера из Штаба с приличествующей внешностью…  
– На что вы намекаете?  
– Ну, вы же помните эти слухи про Лоуренса и Фейсала.  
– Я дожил до дней, когда мои офицеры распространяют слухи?  
– Никак нет, сэр. Никак нет. Просто…  
– Просто вы бездарны. Одной внешности мало, чтобы добиться успеха в разведке на Востоке. Приходите когда у вас будут более дельные предложения, капитан Митчелл.   
– Адмирал Маркус, что на западном фронте? Чего хочет Гитлер?  
– Полагаю, мира. Целиком.   
– И что вы думаете?  
– Я говорил об этой угрозе. Предупреждал…   
После совещания у адмирала Пайка болела голова. Шаткий хрупкий мир вновь балансировал на грани гибели. А преданных людей рядом становилось все меньше.

***

– Ты знаешь, говорят, будет новая война, – Джим лежал на животе на берегу озера посреди оазиса в пустыне и смотрел на звезды, отражавшиеся в поверхности воды. Ровная гладь казалась идеальным зеркалом. Иногда ночами они выезжали вот так, без сопровождения, верхом, чтобы побыть вдвоем. Без армии, друзей, слуг и охраны. Впрочем, Сулу был где-то рядом, за холмом – возле стреноженных лошадей.  
– Хочешь ехать в Лондон? – спросил шейх. Этот вопрос крутился у него в голове каждый день с тех пор, как из Европы начали приходить новости о новом «Наполеоне».  
– У меня даже документов нет. Дальше твоей границы мне не уехать, – Кирк потянулся и перекатился ближе к теплу родного тела. Ночи в пустыне были холодными, но сейчас, когда солнце только село, песок еще хранил тепло. Джим привык спать на нем за время, проведенное на службе в Аравии.  
– Но ты хочешь, – констатировал нареченный странным именем и посмотрел на бывшего разведчика. «Впрочем, «бывших» в этой профессии не бывает», – подумал Спок и крепче обнял. – Думаешь, сможешь к нему внедриться?  
Кирк очень хорошо знал интонации этого голоса, и тревожный колокольчик в сознании предупредил его, что пора спасать свою беспечную задницу.  
– Я бы смог, – заявил он уверенно, усаживаясь сверху. Бурнус Джим подобрал, а под ним ничего не оказалось.  
– Твое коварство не знает границ, – сурово начал принц и умолк, когда шальной англичанин стал двигаться на нем, имитируя верховую езду.  
– Тебе идет одеяние туарега, – невпопад пробормотал араб и замолчал, стаскивая с себя одежду.

Кирк пожал плечами, то ли соглашаясь, то ли отдаваясь моменту. Он, запрокинув голову, смотрел на звезды – и лежавший под ним Фейсал видел изгиб шеи.   
Здесь, в пустыне, его Арави был в безопасности, но там за ее пределами...   
Алленби наверняка писал ему, снабжая новостями по тайным каналам. Возможно, обещал новые документы. А может, в этот момент Кирк представлял себя в новой немецкой форме – рядом с вождем другой войны? Шейха тревожили сомнения, и он положил ладонь на обнаженное бедро, мягко поглаживая задумавшегося разведчика. Такого человека нельзя заставить остаться, нельзя привязать к себе насильно. Он это знал. 

– О чем ты думаешь?  
– Кроме секса? – насмешливо отозвался Джим и посмотрел вниз. В темный омут глаз, страсть в которых походила на самум – она был сильнее всего, что существовало в этой пустыне. Это отчасти льстило, отчасти пугало. «Люди такого склада любят и душат с примерно одинаковой самоотдачей», – пронеслась невнятная мысль – и погасла. Фейсал успокаивал его, поглаживая, ненавязчиво, не нагло, осторожно изучая его настроение. «Может быть, так он укрощает своих строптивых скакунов», – эта вторая мысль зацепилась за тоненький всплеск возбуждения, живший своей жизнью в приятном тепле между двумя телами.   
Этот мужчина действительно любил его. Его чуждый европейцам склад мышления – с готовностью больше отдавать, чем брать, – вначале настораживал Джима. «За что ты меня любишь? За Дамаск?».

Кирк плавно терся о горячую кожу чужого бедра, будто в легком трансе, не торопясь, дразня желание шейха. У них обоих позади была жизнь – опасная, полная приключений и риска. И того, о чем он не написал в книге. Быстрого, жесткого, часто грубого секса. Они, казалось, вечно спешили, им не хватало времени на слова, ласки, разговоры. Сейчас это время было. Но секса хотелось такого же, как прежде. Только чего-то не хватало. Возможно, риска, адреналинового всплеска, трахаться на котором было легко, а вопросов в голове не возникало никогда.   
Будто уловив перемену в настроении Кирка, рука на бедре замерла, и Джим потянулся к знакомым губам. Фейсал не сказал ему – не уезжай, он просто легко подхватил его и положил под себя. Накрывая своим телом, словно естественным щитом. Араб готовил его, неспешно, внимательно, слушая бормотания и стоны. Кирк шире разводил ноги, подаваясь вперед. Ночью, в темноте он мог себе позволить не ощущать стыда за старые шрамы, за сомнения, за то, что ему уже не двадцать. Красивым разведчик не считал себя никогда. Но было что-то в том, как этот шейх смотрел на него. Нечто, позволявшее чувствовать себя особенным. Улыбаясь, запрокидывая голову, Джим периферийным зрением улавливал блеск серебряного блюда с фруктами – на песке, там, где они недавно ужинали. «Мирные детали полной отставки…» – мысль погасла, чуткие пальцы добрались до простаты. Кирк застонал в голос. 

– Ты можешь… да… вот так.   
– Командуешь, – прошептал Фейсал, закидывая его ноги себе на плечи.  
– Привык, – на стоне выдохнул Джим и зажмурился, расслабленный, будто восковый, зная, что принц скоро вылепит из него скрученный узел горячего напряженного удовольствия. Тот, кого он назвал Споком, его никогда в этом не подводил. Но сегодня у принца были свои мотивы.   
Джим прихватывал его руку, прося не спешить, в этой позе для него всегда было сложно. Угол наклона делал ощущения острее, иногда до болезненного жжения. Но сказывалась практика, постепенно расслабляясь, пропуская в себя член, он зацокал языком, имитируя интонации принца по отношению к своим скакунам.   
– Тсс… не гони…   
Фейсал успокаивающе погладил его колено, слишком поглощенный процессом. И Джим, который весь вечер пытался перестать улыбаться не к месту, замер, ощущая себя диковиной драгоценностью в чужих руках. Нелепое пугающее чувство ему не нравилось еще и потому, что – вдруг руки разожмутся, когда уже привыкнешь? Он погладил скулу араба, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. Спадающая было эрекция, вернулась мгновенно, этот шейх видел его. Не просто смотрел, но видел – до самого нутра, сквозь щиты, маски и улыбки. И сейчас он смотрел так, что Кирку казалось, будто трахались они не в пустыне, в глуши от мира, а на сцене, под софитами и взглядами сотен людей. Араб его выбрал. Из всего, чем обладал или хотел обладать, забрал из прошлой жизни. Это рождало беспомощность, и Джим дернулся, ощущая, как его собственное возбуждение борется с тщетными попытками думать в этот момент. Член ныл, требуя ласки, и Кирк потянулся к нему, не сразу сообразив, что принц ему помешал. Он сам стал ласкать его, медленно, оглаживая головку, уздечку.   
Хотелось большего, и Джим стал задавать ритм, насаживаясь быстрее. Заполняющий его член напоминал разведчику поршень в двигателе роллс-ройса, правильный цилиндр всегда попадает в…   
– Ты уедешь? – ласковая рука перехватила член у основания, пока ритм заставлял Джима терять остатки связных мыслей, выбивая из головы сомнения и желания. Все кроме одного.   
– Я хочу кончить… дай мне кончить… – Джим бормотал, пытаясь принять глубже, почувствовать подступающий оргазм. Он шипел, извивался и стонал в голос. Но араб продолжал трахать его, не слушая, пережимая у основания. Затем, так и не кончив, вышел и обхватил губами головку. Кирк выгнулся, ощущая, как язык ласкает уздечку, гладит уретру, посылая острое возбуждение в готовый взорваться орган.   
– Дай мне кончить… дай… мне… пожалуйста, – он толкался в горячую глубину рта и стонал в голос, громко, наплевав на предосторожности и на то, что Сулу, вероятно, их очень хорошо слышит.   
Но араб не позволил ему кончить, продолжая следовать какому-то своему плану. Снова растягивая покрасневший анус своим членом. В этот раз он вошел, не церемонясь, одним плавным движением, и продолжил втрахивать своего Арави в шелковое покрывало на песке.  
– Чтоб тебя…   
– Чтоб меня что?  
Та странная машинка в голове араба, которая существовала отдельно от понимания Кирка, сейчас, видимо, полностью контролировала его тело. Двигался он размашисто и на провокации вроде жалобных стонов не поддавался.   
Слушая, как витиевато ругается англичанин, до хрипоты, задыхаясь от возбуждения, принц где-то внутри себя улыбался. 

«Не уедет»

Он чувствовал это очень четко, будто в такие минуты внутренний барометр говорил ему, где правда, а где – вранье.   
Разжимая руку, араб перехватил чужой вскрик поцелуем. И продолжал целовать взмокшего, дрожащего от перевозбуждения Арави, который силился вдохнуть, улыбающийся и злой. Эту улыбку и сарказм несказанных фраз Фейсал чувствовал между выдохами. Острый, накрывший с головой оргазм, на пару мгновений выбил Кирка из реальности настолько, что он чувствовал лишь, как мир сузился до собственного пульсирующего изливающегося члена. Семя внутри себя Джим ощутил после. 

– Это шантаж, – наконец-то сумел сказать Кирк, глядя на рассыпанные по небу звезды. Он прекрасно понял этот новый маневр. Хороший секс действительно решал многие вопросы. Но, черт возьми, не все же?  
Принц лежал рядом, и казалось, дремал.   
– А это ложь! – указательный палец ткнулся шейху в плечо. – Ты не спишь!

Но шейх не ответил – только ухватил белую кисть и коснулся губами тыльной стороны запястья.   
Кирк осознавал, что то, что они позволяли себе рядом друг с другом, было невозможно с кем-то другим где-то еще. Точный выверенный судьбой слот, заточенный на заводском механизме судьбы. Несчастные поэты назвали это любовью. Джим бы охотно переименовал эту штуку, но слов после хорошего секса в голове осталось немного.   
Он пошел к воде, чувствуя, как ноет задница, как прохладный воздух касается кожи там, где высыхает семя. Темное зеркало воды разбилось мягкими волнами, пока он плавал. Совсем немного. Хотя вода была теплой, словно молоко, и это расслабляло. Сказывались усталость и желание поспать. Им скоро надо было ехать, чтобы к утру быть в резиденции до того как все проснутся. Значит, спать оставалось совсем немного. И, судя по всему, в седле он будет сполна чувствовать всю прелесть этой ночи. Но бог с этим. Джим зевнул, нашел свой бурнус на песке, отерся им и полез под теплый бок греться.   
Там на краю этого неба, в другой стране, может быть, скоро начнется война. Но, глядя в безмятежное лицо шейха, разведчик подумал, что, возможно, это не его битва. Они справятся без него, все те влиятельные игроки за большим столом. Не считающиеся с ним хозяева старой Англии. Он буквально выгрыз себе право на эту жизнь, так зачем отказываться и ехать? Чтобы потом снова слушать рассуждающих кабинетных сверчков, которые не видели дальше собственного члена?  
Чувствуя раздражение, Кирк поежился и прижался крепче. Крепкая рука обхватила его сильнее, будто ощущая его беспокойство. 

– Я останусь.   
_«Но если Алленби позовет меня – поеду»._  
«Я знаю».  
Фейсал коснулся легким поцелуем взъерошенного виска. Ему тоже не спалось.   
– Ирак сейчас не может воевать. У нас нет заводов и оружия. Я поеду в Швейцарию, потом в Швецию – за инвестициями.   
– Мне не нужно чтобы ты воевал за мою страну. 

Шейх помолчал.

– Я не собираюсь воевать за твою страну, Арави. 

Продолжения предложения Джим не дождался. Расслабленный теплом и сексом мозг досказал ему приятное окончание этой фразы. Вроде тех, что наверняка говорил Цезарь Клеопатре, как любил рассказывать Питри. 

– Я буду сражаться за тебя. Всегда.

**The End**


End file.
